To stay in our minds
by AngelAnimefan
Summary: GV. Gohan's troubled by his past, Videl's troubled by her present, will they be able to help each other through hard times? Or will it be too late for help? CHAPTER 51 UP! But don't let that scare you away, super short chapters!
1. A change in schedule

Author's Notes: Hi every one. This is my first time writing a DBZ fanfic and it's a G/V pairing of course! ^_^ We need more good fanfics about the couple we all know and love.  
  
Hope u like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z, but I do own a chibi trunks action figure!  
  
Oh yea before I forget, REVIEW!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'You're gone… and you might never come back.' Gohan thought to himself.  
  
The thought scared him. He, Gohan, would have to be the strong one in the family, no more relying on his father.  
  
'You… you don't even know about Goten, he doesn't have a father and I'm not you.'  
  
'What if some kind of enemy comes here again? Your not here, so I'll have to be strong and protect our family.' Gohan's eyes at first watery gave on a determined look.  
  
'I'll try hard, Father, and I'll make you proud.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
[AN: Gohan's sixteenth birthday, Gohan has been training these past years since the death of his father and he is on the point of going to the third level of a super saiyan, just to sum up his training.]  
  
'It's my birthday, every one is here, so why aren't I happy?'  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
'Not every one is here…' he thought sadly.  
  
However, he put on a forced smile as a huge cake was put on the table reading 'Happy Birthday Gohan'.  
  
"Thanks mom, it looks great." He said to Chichi, who beamed at his compliment.  
  
"Brother can I help you blow out the candles?" Goten's suddenly said.  
  
Gohan smiled again, a real smile though.  
  
"Sure squirt."  
  
Gohan let his brother blow out most of the candles.  
  
"Just serve the blasted cake already!" Vegeta said with a scowl on his face.  
  
Bulma, who somehow had gotten a hold of Chichi's frying pan, whacked him on the head with it.  
  
"Ow! Woman!"  
  
Chichi sighed and started serving pieces of cake to every one.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Once every one was finished it was time for presents.  
  
"Open mine first big brother!" Goten said, excitedly.  
  
"Okay bro." Gohan said, while unwrapping a box.  
  
Inside the box was…. Nothing.  
  
"Um… Goten?" Gohan said, a little confused.  
  
Goten looked into the empty box and his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Oh no! Mr. squeaky ran away!" Goten said, looking sad.  
  
"Mr. Squeaky? Goten… it's ok we'll find him, and if we don't you can draw me a nice picture." He said, making Goten look very happy.  
  
"Ok Gohan! I didn't think you'd keep it for long anyway, so I'll make you a picture of him!" Goten said, happily.  
  
His other presents were not lost and he rather enjoyed most of them. From Yamcha he got a book entitled 'How to play baseball', from Krillin he got a new training gi, from Marron he got a hug, from Trunks he got a gift certificate for a popular clothing store in the city. From Vegeta he got a punch on the arm, from Piccolo he got a 'happy birthday', from Dende he got all seven of the dragon balls, which he stored in his room for later use, and from Bulma he got a capsule car.  
  
Then it was his mothers turn, she gave him clothes that a 'proper young man' would wear.  
  
"Thanks mom, but why would I need clothes like this? You know that I train." He said, cautiously.  
  
'I don't like where this is going.'  
  
"Guess what? Starting this September your going to start going to Orange Star High School." Chichi said, happily.  
  
"WHAT!!!!??"  
  
"Mom! I can't! I have to train!" Gohan said, flabbergasted.  
  
"Now Gohan we're worried about you, all you do is train and high school will give you a chance to make friends your age." She said sternly.  
  
Gohan sighed in defeat, he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid this, so all he had to do was wait for school to come and maybe live through it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Watcha think? Should I continue? Hey and you know what they say… a review a day keeps the authors away!  
  
Oh, yeah… if you like Card Captor Sakura I have a S+S fic, it's called 'The little wolf. I'm working on the next chapter now. Well, gotta go…. Cyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Orange Star High School

Authors Notes: Hey, sup? I know that I didn't update, SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Pathetic weakling.  
  
Me: *glares at vegetable* Insolent fool.  
  
Vegeta: What???!!!! How dare you, I'm the prince of all saiya-jins!  
  
Me: Oh, sorry your highness, I bow down before you.  
  
Vegeta: *smirks at someone FINALLY bowing to him.*  
  
Me: *Does a little half-bow but stops* NOT!!!  
  
Vegeta: *growls and leaves*  
  
ME: Well since that's over with let's get on with the story. Oh and thanks to all my kind reviewers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Gohan looked around, he was late because he took some time to defeat some bank robbers, disguised by his super saiyan form, and now needed to find the principles office. Unfortunately, the halls were empty.  
  
"Uh…" he said sweatdropping.  
  
'This is NOT good! Late on my first day! What will mom say if she finds out?' he grimaced in imagining.  
  
Just at that moment he heard the front doors opening, he turned around to see a raven-haired girl who looked about his age race in. He ran after her.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
She turned around and glared intensely.  
  
"What?" she said, angrily.  
  
Gohan backed away a little at her tone and the glare she was giving him.  
  
"Do… Do you know where the principal's office is?" he asked her carefully.  
  
She sighed and her glare got less intense.  
  
"Yeah, I can show you. Just hurry I'm late for class." She said, leading him down the hall.  
  
At the end, there was the principal's office.  
  
"Here's the principal's office." She said, impatient.  
  
"Thank-you, my name's Gohan." He said, extending his hand.  
  
"Videl." She said shaking his hand briefly, she was a little surprised at the strong grip he had, but she let herself no more time to think about it.  
  
"See you some time." Videl said as she ran down the halls.  
  
"Yeah…" he said.  
  
Gohan turned towards the principle's office and went in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Videl was completely, utterly bored. This was her history class and her teacher, a very elderly man, was droning on about something or another. She had received a long, boring speech five minutes earlier about coming to class on time. Videl blocked out his voice and thought about what made her late this morning, she had received a call from the chief of police regarding a robbery at the Hercule Satan shopping mall. When she got there she found the police apprehending them, the robbers looked rather pummelled and mangled. Then she heard some old man going on about a golden fighter who was the one who did stopped them, wearing a vest with a OSH badge on it.  
  
'I wonder who he is, better keep a lookout for him.' Videl thought to herself.  
  
Then something else sparked in her mind. It was that guy she met in the hallway, Gohan, he didn't look at all like anyone else she ever met, he had black, spiky hair and… black eyes.  
  
'Black eyes, no one has completely black eyes! But he does, weird.' Videl thought in aggravation, she didn't hear her teacher talk.  
  
"Now class, settle down. We have a new student." At that the class went silent.  
  
The door opened, out stepped a boy with spiky, black hair and black eyes, he appeared not to have much muscles, but it was hard to tell since his clothes were a bit baggy.  
  
"Introduce yourself." The teacher told him.  
  
"H-hi, my name's Son Gohan." He said, giving the classic Son grin.  
  
All the girls melted, giggling and whispering, except one.  
  
'Hey, that's the girl I met this morning!' he thought.  
  
Videl, however, seemed to be staring off into space.  
  
A girl with short, blonde hair called out to him "Hey cutie, you can come and sit with us!"  
  
Gohan blushed slightly, but went up.  
  
"You can sit here, next to Videl and me." She said, indicating a seat in the middle of Videl and herself.  
  
He sat down.  
  
"Hello again." He said to Videl, with the Son grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Well that's it! WOOHOO!!! GO ME!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sharpner's collapse

Chapter three!!!!!!!! Okay… okay I'm fine. Sorry for not getting this out in a long time. Well, it's been a busy week and my dad was forcing me to go outside for some 'fresh air' as he calls it, he finally let me in and now I'm typing this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, I wouldn't be typing a fanfic on this computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Videl looked to her left and saw THE BOY!!!!!  
  
She screamed out in surprise and fell out of her chair.  
  
'What the heck is HE doing here??!!!' she thought, irritated and embarrassed.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped and extended his hand towards her, to help her get up. Videl ignored his hand and, with herself still blushing out of embarrassment she stood up and sat down into her seat. Fortunately for her no one but Gohan, Erasa and Sharpner noticed. Erasa just looked to see if Videl was okay then she turned back to Sharpner to continue their conversation. Sharpner, however, kept a lingering glance at the boy who got so much attention from Videl while talking to Erasa.  
  
'I'll have to keep an eye on this nerd.' He thought to himself.  
  
Videl, after recovering from the scare, glanced at Gohan, he was writing down everything the teacher said.  
  
'Hmmp… just a bookworm.' She thought to herself, slightly relieved and slightly disappointed.  
  
After history class it was break and 15 minutes later gym class started….  
  
Gohan, in the boys locker room looked at the school clothes that he dreaded to wear. They wouldn't be baggy on him at all and would show off his muscles.  
  
'The last thing I need is for them to think I'm a freak.' Gohan looked at the gym clothes solemnly.  
  
"What's the matter, Gohan? Afraid that your nerdyness will show? Too late!!!!" A voice yelled from behind him. Raucous laughter was heard from almost all of his male classmates.  
  
Gohan spun around angrily. It was Paper Highlighter, a rather annoying, obnoxious boy who had sat behind him in History. Gohan seethed with anger, but managed sustain it by glaring Vegeta-esque at Paper. Paper just smirked, his job done, he left the change room.  
  
Gohan sighed, put on his gym clothes and walked out to the gym.  
  
All eyes were on him. Glaring, unbelieving eyes of his male classmates, wide, appraising eyes from most of his female classmates and Videl's surprised, unbelieving eyes.  
  
'Looks like your not a nerd after all, I will have keep an eye on you.' Videl thought.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped and laughed nervously.  
  
"Hello class." The teacher's voice averted the classes eyes from Gohan.  
  
"Today we will be doing our monthly test in determining your progress in physical strengths and weaknesses." The teacher, Mr. Hagberg said while grinning widely at the panicking teens.  
  
Mr. Hagberg's smile faded and he yelled "NOW DO 20 PUSH UPS, AND IF I SEE ANY ONE OF YOU WITH YOUR KNEES ON THE GROUND I'LL FAIL YOU, AND THAT MEANS YOU SHARPNER!"  
  
The class immediately did as told with Sharpner looking quite red. After they had done he made them do 25 crunches, and 10 push ups again, all the while writing notes down and shaking his head.  
  
"Okay now class, OUTSIDE!!! We're doing a mile run." He said, opening the door.  
  
Every one groaned and walked outside.  
  
"He won't run with us because of his 'injured' leg right?" Sharpner asked Videl.  
  
"Yes, it seems that he's been 'injured' for awhile now hasn't he?" Videl responded, rolling her eyes.  
  
Gohan merely listened to their conversation, while thinking.  
  
'I shouldn't run too fast, not to show my powers. Hmmm… I'll see who's in first and I'll go in second.' Gohan thought, confidently.  
  
"So Gohan, where do you live?" Videl asked him when they started to run.  
  
"439 mountain area." Gohan said, absentmindedly.  
  
Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl all screamed "WHAT??!" at the same time.  
  
Gohan just stared at their outburst, confused.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Erasa started lagging behind and soon Videl, Sharpner, and Gohan were way in front of her.  
  
Videl sighed, starting to get slightly sweaty and said "Gohan, you mean to tell me that you live thousands of miles away from the school." She ended, glaring at her near maximum.  
  
Gohan noticed the glare and became more than a little scared.  
  
"Uh…. yeah, it better than being home schooled." He said quite fast.  
  
Videl just turned her glare away and continued running.  
  
Gohan also ran, trying to not get in front of Videl.  
  
Sharpner, with ragged breath as he struggled to keep up said "Gohan, you don't seem to have even broke a sweat!" with large eyes.  
  
Gohan just made his goofy grin.  
  
"Well, I like to run in the mornings." Gohan said, while thinking 'Yeah, to school. Over thousands of miles.'  
  
"Cool, uh… whoa I think that I should slow down a bit…" Sharpener said, looking a little pale.  
  
"Okay, but take it easy, don't overdo it." Gohan said, a little worried for his health.  
  
Soon he finished the mile, with Videl a few feet in front, then came Sharpner, lagging and clutching his stomach.  
  
Gohan and Videl turned to him.  
  
"Sharpner are you o…" Gohan asked before he collapsed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Videl said, rushing to his collapsed form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
OMG! Poor Sharpner! Don't worry about Videl, she is worried about him because he's her friend, okay?  
  
This isn't going to be one of those Sharpner hater fanfics. So as always read and review. 


	4. Gold fighter, helping as always

Hi! Sorry for the LONG wait, I really have no excuses. For the people who are actually reading this fanfic, THANK-YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Disclamer:  
  
DBZ? What's that? Well… I don't own it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Videl said, rushing to his collapsed form.  
  
Gohan did the same, looking to see if he was conscious.  
  
"He's unconscious." Gohan said quietly, frowning.  
  
Videl ran over to Mr. Hagberg.  
  
"Mr. Hagberg! Come!" she led him to Sharpner.  
  
Mr. Hagberg stared a bit, frowning.  
  
"Videl and, uh… new kid bring him to the school nurse." He seemed to say this rather reluctantly.  
  
Gohan nodded and Videl said "yeah.".  
  
Videl bent down to pick Sharpner up, but Gohan did it before her.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"You know I can do it, I'm not weak." She said, glaring.  
  
"I know that, but what does it matter." Gohan said to her.  
  
Videl looked away, not glaring anymore.  
  
"It doesn't, but lets just get him to the nurse quickly." She muttered.  
  
"Alright." Gohan replied.  
  
They made their way to the nurse's office, Videl leading the way.  
  
When they got there the nurse took a look at him and she announced "He's over exhausted, you came from gym? This comes from lack of sleep, and pushing your body to hard." She said.  
  
Suddenly Sharpner awoke.  
  
"Huh?" he said, looking around.  
  
"Your in the infirmary, Sharpner." Gohan said.  
  
"The best thing for him right now is to take him home and let him recover." The nurse continued.  
  
"No…I'm fine, really." Sharpner said, sitting up.  
  
"Is there anyone at your house?" the nurse asked him.  
  
"No, my parents went on a business trip." Sharpner said, looking tired.  
  
Suddenly there was a ringing coming from Videl's watch.  
  
Videl groaned and pressed a button on it.  
  
"Hello, chief?" she asked.  
  
"Videl, Graham's jewel store is being robbed!"  
  
"I'm on my way!" she said, determined.  
  
"I'm sorry Sharpner, but I have to go, get better, ok?" she said, while leaving.  
  
The nurse turned to Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry boy, I don't really know your name…" she said.  
  
"It's Gohan." Gohan answered her.  
  
"Gohan, could you bring Sharpner home? I'll sign a sheet that you can bring to the office that will allow you to." She finished.  
  
"Sure." Gohan responded.  
  
She gave him the note and he turned towards Sharpner.  
  
"Can you walk?" He asked, uncertain.  
  
Sharpner nodded and they walked to the office, giving the note to the secretary.  
  
They walked out of the school, and Sharpner led him to '22nd street'.  
  
"Okay, here's my street… you can just leave me here I can find my way to my house." Sharpner said.  
  
"Alright, get well soon." Gohan said, seriously.  
  
Sharpner grinned "Yea, yea I will."  
  
Gohan turned to leave.  
  
"And Gohan… thanks, even if you want to steal Videl you're and ok guy." Sharpner said.  
  
"Um… thanks Sharpner, but are you sure you're feeling ok?" Gohan asked, concerned.  
  
"KAMI! Gohan, I'm ok!" Sharpner glared at him.  
  
Gohan walked away about 10 feet when he heard something, he turned around.  
  
"Hey, kid. Watcha doing out of school?" A tall muscular guy, with black hair asked Sharpner.  
  
Sharpner tried to walk past him, but another guy, with blond hair this time stopped him.  
  
"You live around here? This is a rich neighborhood, how much you got?" he said, grinning.  
  
"I… don't have anything on me." Sharpner said, panicked.  
  
The dark haired man went up to him and wrenched him up by his collar, unknowing that Gohan was watching this scene with shock.  
  
"Listen up, rich kid! We know you have money, so just give it up or… we introduce you to our fists." He said, snarling.  
  
"I told you I don't have…"  
  
The dark haired man punched him in the face, then put him on the ground and repeatedly slammed his head into the cement sidewalk, again, again and again…  
  
Gohan snapped, this was torture!  
  
'Just like Frieza.' He thought, enraged.  
  
Gohan let out a yell and he was in super saiyan.  
  
He flew at the unfortunate men and let out a devastating array of punches, his human side reminding his saiyan side that the punches should be weak enough for them to stay conscious.  
  
Sharpner looked dazedly up and saw the gold fighter fighting the bullies.  
  
He grinned, in spite of himself, at the newfound respect for the crime fighter, then the concussion kicked in and he went into unconsciousness.  
  
The bullies, however tough looking when fighting to their advantage ran away when Gohan had attacked them.  
  
He thought about going after them, but remembered Sharpner, he walked to the unconscious form, picked him up, and headed towards the hospital. When he got there, he changed out of his super saiyan mode and took Sharpner to get some help, the doctors took Sharpner and asked him to call the boy's family.  
  
Gohan now took the phone, put some zeni in it and realized that he had no idea what Sharpner's number was.  
  
'I've only known him for a day! How did I get myself into this?'  
  
Gohan then thought of something, he dialed a number, doing the second best thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Kind of a cliffhanger. Sorry for no G/V so far, it's a work in progress, but on the lighter side I show you how Gohan becomes friends with Sharpner. I have BIG ideas for this fic, so don't give up on me!  
  
OK, and as always Read and review! ~angelanimefan~ 


	5. Watercolours and worrying

Erasa was in her art class, doing some watercolour. She paused for a second, thinking about Sharpner and a drip came off her paintbrush and onto her paper. Still thinking about him, she tried to blot the spot, she managed to get most of it off, but it had left a blue tint on the white paper. She sighed.  
  
'I wonder if he's alright..' she wondered.  
  
Videl noticed her friend spacing out. She put down her paintbrush and turned to Erasa.  
  
"Worried?" she asked.  
  
Erasa started at hearing her voice but she nodded. Videl smiled, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Erasa, he should be fine, Gohan's bringing him home right? I know he's new, but does he look like he doesn't care what happens to Sharpner? Don't worry too much, we can visit him after school, alright?" She told her.  
  
Erasa smiled slightly.  
  
'Yeah, Sharpner will be fine. Well.. I hope he'll be fine at least.'  
  
She bit her lip and proceeded to paint some watercolour mountains in the background of her painting. 


	6. The call

Oh my god! I couldn't believe how many reviews I got, I was so happy! I cried a little, lol. Thank you SO MUCH all of you who reviewed and I hope that all of you like this chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, only Highlighter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"*Could Satan Videl and Pencil Erasa come to the office please, you have a call. *" The secretary said through the receiver to Videl's and Erasa's Art class. The two students rushed out of their seats and walked out to the main office.   
"What do you think it could be? Maybe it's that contest I entered to meet 'Trunten' (1)!!!" Squealed Erasa, happily.   
Videl raised an eyebrow and said "Well I guess we find out now…" They walked into the office and the secretary pointed them to a phone, Videl picked up the receiver.   
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Videl! It'sGohancanyouguysmeetmeattheSatanHerculehospital? IhelpedSharpnertohishouseandthenhesaidformetoleavehimsoIdidandigotafewfeetawayiheardpeopletheywerebulliescameandroughedhimupandthen… ThegoldfightercameandhurtthemprettybadtheyranwayandIcamerunninguptohimandhesaidtometobringSharpnertothehospitalsoIdidandIdidn'tknowSharpner'sparent'snumbersoIcalledtheschoolandhereweare…" Gohan said this all very fast.   
  
"What?" Erasa asked, confused.  
"Ok…I think I got most of that, we'll be over." Videl said, before hanging up.   
Erasa looked towards Videl for an explanation.   
"He said that Sharpner got beat up pretty bad and he's at the hospital." Videl said simply.  
"Woah… how did you understand what he said!??" Erasa asked her, wide eyes.   
"You wouldn't believe how many frantic, scared cops I've had to put up with to get a story straight." She said, triumphantly.   
"But Sharpner… how… how bad do you think that he's hurt?" Erasa asked, looking like a lost puppy dog.   
Videl didn't want to worry her too bad, she had a hunch that Erasa liked Sharpner.   
"I think that we better use my jet…" Videl just responded.   
They got into the copter and Videl maneuvered them to a nice parking spot near the hospital. They went inside where they met Gohan.   
Erasa rushed to him.  
"Gohan what happened? Is Sharpner alright!???" She asked him, franticly.   
"Calm down Erasa, he has a concussion and a little internal bleeding I think their done with him, I can take you." What he said seemed to calm her down.   
"Ok…" she said, wearily.   
"I'll call his parents." Videl said.   
Gohan nodded and led Erasa to room 116, Sharpner's room and he opened the door.   
Erasa gasped and rushed to Sharpner's side, tears welling up in her eyes at seeing his battered form.   
"The doctors said that he should wake up soon." Gohan said, his face sympathetic.   
Erasa nodded and sobbed, Gohan put an arm around her shoulder, reassuringly.  
"Come on Erasa he'll wake up and there'll be no permanent damage." He said to her.   
Suddenly Sharpner stirred, moaning slightly, Erasa held her breath as Sharpner's eyes slowly opened.   
"E-Erasa?" he said in a daze.  
"Sharpner!" she said, while hugging him.   
"Um… Erasa you might want to go easier on him." Gohan said, sweat dropping.   
"Ok… Sharpner don't you ever scare me like that again!" Erasa said, then kissed him.   
'Woah… am I awake?' Sharpner thought to himself.  
Gohan meanwhile was backing away from the room. He walked back to the phones where Videl was waiting dejectedly.   
When she saw Gohan, she said "Sharpner's parents are both on a business trip and didn't leave their number…"   
Gohan nodded, then thought of something.  
"Um, Videl? Not that it's any of my business or anything but is Sharpner your boyfriend?" Gohan asked her, while thinking of Erasa kissing Sharpner and of Sharpner's comment about Gohan wanting to steal Videl.   
Videl started laughing, real hard and didn't stop till a nurse shushed her.   
"THAT IS SO FUNNY!" Videl said, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.   
"I'll take that as a no." Gohan said with the son grin.   
"Why?" Videl asked curiously.   
"I saw Erasa and Sharpner kissing." Gohan said, simply.  
"Oh…" she said, regaining her usual glare.   
"So anyway, Gohan, why did the Gold fighter just arrive like that?" she asked accusingly.  
"W-what do mean?" Gohan asked, chuckling nervously.   
'Why does she scare me like this? I wasn't scared of Cell so why this human?' he thought, sweat dropping.   
"Around 5 bank robberies, 7 assaults, and 20 misdemeanor crimes happen every day. So why did he come to save Sharpner? Was he just in the neighborhood?" Videl asked, glaring hard now.   
"I….uh, maybe?" Gohan started before Erasa came, smiling.   
"Hey guys! I think you better get to school, it's almost 2:30!" Erasa said, happily.   
Gohan face-faulted.   
"OH NO! My mom's gonna KILL ME!" he exclaimed, clutching his head in remembrance of all the times it was hit with 'the frying pan of doom™'.   
"Well… I suggest that you call her. I'm going home…" she turned and made like she was going to leave, but turned around after a few steps.  
"Son Gohan I'm watching you." She glared at him one last time before leaving.   
Gohan let out his held breath.   
"Videl's a little suspicious of people isn't she?" Gohan said to Erasa, sweat dropping.   
"Well… no, not usually anyway, I guess you're just special!" She said happily.   
"Ok…" he responded.   
"I have to go, you?" he asked her.   
"I'm staying with Sharpie!" she said, smiling.   
Gohan smiled slightly and walked out of the hospital, civilized. When he was out he bolted on the sidewalk, to the town's exit with old men muttering curses and something about 'young people today'. When he was out of sight of people he flew up into the air, faster than the eye can see, towards his house. When he carefully walked into his house his mother caught him.  
"Well, well, well what have we got here? Maybe it's a boy who skips school on his first day!" she said, scowling.   
"Mom it's like this…" he got a whack on the head with the frying pan of doom™.  
"How could you do that? How do you think I felt when the school calls saying that you where bringing a student home and never came back.  
"Mom, it's like this…" Gohan told her about the incidents.   
"Oh… my little boy's grown up and become a super hero." She said, sobbing.   
Gohan sweat dropped and tried to comfort her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, another chapter out! Thanks every one that reviewed (but please still review.)!   
Cyaaaaaaa!!!! 


	7. Erasa's fashion show

Hi! New chapter, not much happens though, sorry! Thanks to every one that reviewed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ I don't own DBZ, only highlighter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Gohan was in his room, searching through his stuff for a certain birthday present he had received. "Aha!" Gohan exclaimed as he found what he was looking for, the gift certificate for the popular clothing store for guys and girls, La centre de la mode, worth enough to get him a whole new wardrobe. He smiled and tried to find the watch that Bulma made for him. The watch was made so that whenever he had to fight crime he could save the crime doers a little bit of pain from just pressing a button on his watch, instead of changing to super saiyan, to get a really cool disguise.  
  
Once he found it he bid his mother and Goten a farewell and took off to Satan City. When he reached closer to the city he pressed the button on his watch and changed into the costume. 'Yea, give them something to talk about.' Gohan thought to himself. 'Hey, I think my alternate self needs a name, they can't say look! It's the guy in the costume!' Gohan chuckled to himself. 'Hmm. What about something about the saiyan race, SuperSaiyanman, no that's stupid, Superman? Naw, already taken. Hey what about Saiyaman? No, The Great Saiyaman!' Gohan was satisfied with this. 'From now on, I am the defender of justice, The Great Saiyaman!' he said to himself, smiling greatly.  
  
Then he noticed that he was getting quite close to the city, so he landed, changed back to his old clothes, and walked into the city. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Come on Videl, hurry up! I'm bringing you to this store if I have to drag you, kicking and screaming!" Erasa said, glaring slightly at her friend. Videl sighed and walked a slightly faster pace, which was still quite slow. Erasa was bringing her to some clothing store to try to change Videl's mind about her wardrobe choice.  
  
Finally they arrived at La centre de la mode. Erasa dragged her to some dresses and Videl struggled, looking around, trying to find something that would stop her from having to try on a dress. There. In the men's section, she saw Gohan, looking quite intimidated as a girl who worked at the store was pulling him to some clothes, with hearts in her eyes.  
  
'Hmm. rescue him and myself, or let him suffer and myself also suffer. I'll go with the first choice!'  
  
"Isn't that Gohan?" Videl said to Erasa, pointing to Gohan. "It is!" Erasa said happily. "Let's go say hi." Videl said, now dragging Erasa.  
  
They walked up to Gohan and the girl, Gohan had his back turned.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Videl said, as though he had been a close friend for years. Gohan spun around and said, "Videl, Erasa, what are you doing here." "Only waiting for you! We were waiting at the movies for an hour, where were you?" Videl bluffed, glaring. Before Gohan could reply, Videl tore him away from the girl, who looked quite sad, as if saying 'I want my Gohan-chan back!'. They dragged him to the entrance. "What were you doing Videl?" Gohan asked her, oblivious that she had just saved him. Videl rolled her eyes. "Saving you from the girl who had fallen madly in love with you." Videl said, glaring at his ignorance. Gohan suddenly remembered, blushed, and said, "Thanks!"  
  
"Well Gohan it's nice to see you, me and Videl are just shopping for clothes for her." Erasa said, looking pointedly at Videl. Videl crossed her arms. "No dresses." She said, indignantly. "Ok, alright." Erasa said. Suddenly a weird look came over her face. "I have a GREAT idea!" Erasa said, happily. Both Gohan and Videl sweat dropped. "What?" they asked in unison. "We can all shop together!" Erasa said, excitedly. Gohan caught Videl glaring at him. "I. don't know Erasa." Gohan said, unsure. "Come on I'll give you something and you go try it on, and we'll see how it looks. It'll be fun!" Erasa said, going towards the girl sections.  
  
Gohan and Videl followed. Erasa grabbed a handful of clothes, all the while saying, yes, no, maybe, definitely not! She handed the clothes to Videl, and sent her off towards the girls change room. Then she dragged Gohan to the guys section, doing the same with the guys clothes as she did with the girls clothes, and shoving him to the guys change room.  
  
When they came out Erasa either said it looked good on them or, she told them to put it back (AN: NOW! BEFORE SOMEONE SEES YOU! lol)  
  
Videl ended up buying a few pairs of jeans, and two T-shirts, one that said FIGHT, and the other that said I'm so baaaaad with a picture of a sheep on it, she had thought that it was adorable, but she wasn't about to admit it.  
  
Gohan bought a few pairs of jeans and cargo pants, a few T-shirts that were just colored, and one that had a picture of 'The gold fighter' as the people of Satan city called his super saiyan mode. Once he saw it, he knew he had to have it, if not just to laugh about it.  
  
Once they had finished with the store, Videl looked at Gohan and Erasa and asked them, "So what do you want to do now?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Finished! By the way in some chapter or another, I had written a (1) and never wrote what it meant! Sorry about that! It was Trunten, who is a popular singer/actor in DBZ land, I got the name from the buu saga, when Goten and Trunks first fused. Piccolo had called them Trunten instead of Gotenks. Ok, I'll see ya later. Next chapter, the movies. 


	8. Saving Rin

This didn't take so long did it? And could you please review, last chapter I got one review (thanks Otepoti) and I don't want to post up another rant, although it did work quite well, maybe people just don't like my story, but I promise this chapter is great! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ I don't own Dbz, just Rin, Highlighter, and the movie description. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head. "How about we go to the movies?" Erasa chirped. Gohan and Videl agreed to this, and the made off to the movie theatre. They had three choices; Hercule: a life revealed, The cell games reenactment, with Hercule played by Trunten, or The little wolf.  
  
After debating about which movie to watch (Erasa wanted to see Trunten) they finally decided on The little wolf, it had action, romance and a bit of humor. It was about this boy who lived in China, one day an evil magician came and killed all his family, because the family knew a lot of magic and could defeat him, if he tried to take over the world. Except for the boy, the magician turned him into a wolf pup, and told him that he would go to Japan and kill the girl he loved, for she was the best sorceress in the world. The boy, despite his condition went to Japan to try to destroy the magician and save his beloved. It was supposed to be really good.  
  
They got tickets and went into the theatre. Gohan decided against taking anything to eat, because the amount might freak Erasa and Videl out. They found three seats around the middle and sat down. After about TEN WHOLE MINUTES of previews (so many previews..), the movie started. Gohan was quite surprised at how good it was, and at the amount of martial arts in it. Then, when the big battle with the girl, the wolf-boy, and the magician, Videl's watch rang. Several people around them shushed them.  
  
Videl sighed. "Sorry guys, I have to go take this, it's probably a robbing, so I'll be back as soon as I can." She said, annoyed. She walked away.  
  
'This is the second time, she must fight crime whenever they ask her.' Gohan thought. Gohan started fidgeting, wondering if she was going to be ok, then finally, "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." Gohan told her. Erasa nodded, her eyes still on the screen. Gohan ran out of the movie theatre, and into an abandoned alley, where he changed into. 'The Great Saiyaman!' Gohan thought to himself, feeling pumped. It was hard to find the crime scene when he didn't know where it was. He was getting exasperated, when he saw Videl in a chopper. 'I'll just follow her, and if she needs any help, I'll be happy to oblige.'  
  
Videl landed at the bank, where there were police every where but no one doing anything. Videl walked up to the chief of police. "Alright chief, what's up?" Videl asked, seriously. "They want all the money in the bank, they have lots of guns and men, but also a hostage." The chief said, equally serious. "Who?" Videl asked. "A boy named Rin, only seven with blond hair and blue eyes, I think you know him." The chief finished. "Oh my god, it's Erasa's little brother!" Videl said, displaced by this information. She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll go in." She said, determined. Gohan, thanks to his acute sense of hearing heard the whole conversation, he flew quickly to the glass ceiling, and maybe he would be able to see what was happening.  
  
He saw a few men, holding huge guns, one man was holding both a gun and the boy, Rin. He watched as Videl started slowly walking towards Rin, trying not to be found out. Then Rin saw her and squeaked in surprise, bad move. The thieves spun around, saw Videl, and lifted up their guns, ready to fire.  
  
Gohan broke through the glass ceiling, and grabbed Rin and Videl, shielding them from the onslaught of bullets that would have killed them both if he hadn't sprung into action. The hail of bullets had stopped, the thieves confused at why Gohan was still alive.  
  
"Who are you?" Videl asked him, suspiciously. "That doesn't matter right now, who will you take?" Gohan asked her. "You stay here with the kid, make sure he doesn't get hurt, I'll get them." Videl said, glaring at him one last time.  
  
The thieves, regaining their senses, raised their guns to fire again, but this time Videl was ready. She dodged their shots, and punched, kicked, and slammed them, until they were all on the ground, unconscious. Videl smiled at a job well done, then remembered Rin, and that idiot wearing a costume. She went up to them and saw that Rin was holding on to the man's leg.  
  
"Who are you." Videl asked, with her really evil death glare, the one she used on Gohan, on his first day. Gohan started to get nervous. "I. am the Great Saiyaman." Saiyaman told her, making his voice a little lower, so she wouldn't recognize his voice. Videl only glared harder. "And. now I have to leave." He said, sweat dropping.  
  
He made a move to leave, but found he had a seven-year old attached to his right leg. "Uh. a little help?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Videl and Saiyaman pleaded with the kid, but they couldn't get him off, so they walked outside with Rin holding on to his leg. Suddenly out came Erasa. "RIN!!!" she yelled. Rin smiled, got off Saiyaman's leg, and gave Erasa a hug. Gohan took this as his cue to leave, but just as he was taking to the air when Rin saying "Thank-you" stopped him. Gohan smiled to the kid that reminded him of Goten so much. "Your welcome, bye!" he then left, and went to the theatre's entrance, incase they came back. Erasa looked in shock at Rin, he never spoke all that much, he was really shy, and to say thank-you to a stranger was quite odd. The chief went up to Videl, who was quite angry with Mr. Saiyaman. "Who was that man?" He asked her. "The Great Saiyaman, he helped me a bit, I guess." She said, indignantly.  
  
"Oops we left Gohan at the theatre." Erasa said, biting her lower lip. "What?" "He went to the bathroom soon after you left, and then the police called my cell, so naturally I rushed down here, but I forgot to tell Gohan." Erasa said. "Well, we might as well go see if he's there, if not we'll tell him on Monday." Videl said. So they went to the movies where they found Gohan. "Hey guys, where were you?" Gohan 'asked' as if he had no idea. Erasa explained, and then introduced Rin. "Gohan this is my little brother, Rin." Gohan smiled at him and Rin gasped.  
  
Videl and Erasa were looking away, at a movie poster, while Rin was pointing at Gohan as if saying, 'It's you!'. Then he finally spoke. "You are Saiyaman." He said in a whisper. Gohan slightly panicked, his first day and a seven year old found him out. "This is a secret ok, I don't want Erasa, Videl or anyone else to find out ok? This will be our little secret." Gohan said, looking straight into Rin's eyes. Rin thought of this for a second and said, "Ok." Gohan smiled and told Videl and Erasa that he should be getting home. He went home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ I think this is one of the longest chapters ever! Kool, ne? 


	9. Goten makes a friend

Hey guys Angelanimefan here I've decided not to push you guys anymore to review, because I'm doing this fanfic for myself, as well as you guys, and not for reviews. Although if you decide to review it will be graciously accepted ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I only own Rin and Highlighter. (where did he go anyway?) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday, he had to take care of Goten, while his mom went to Bulma's house. But he was also planning to go visit Sharpner, he had been allowed to go home soon after the incident, but could still not go to school. Throughout this whole thing they had become friends. Gohan had already called, and amazingly, Sharpner told him to bring his little brother.  
  
Gohan gulped down some breakfast, seeing Goten watching TV. "Ready to go?" Gohan asked him. "Yea! I get to ride Nimbus!" Goten said happily with his cute little grin. Gohan smiled at his cute, innocent (when not with Trunks) brother. "All right now, let's go." Gohan said, while they both walked outside. Gohan started hovering, but waited for Goten to summon Nimbus himself. "NIMBUS!" Goten yelled, a few seconds later a fluffy cloud came down from the sky, Goten hopped on to it. They both took off, Gohan going slower than he usually would go, so that his brother was in his sight. When they got nearer to Sharpner's house he looked to Goten, seriously.  
  
"Now Goten. My friend is sick and you have to promise to be nice and not to show your power, ok?" Gohan asked his brother, silently pleading this to go well. Goten nodded his head and said, "Alright brother." Gohan smiled again, and once they reached Sharpner's house they ducked into an alley, to not be seen. Goten said good-bye to Nimbus and they walked up to Sharpner's door. Gohan knocked, and received a reply "Come in!" They did so, and went into the living room, where they found Sharpner.  
  
"Hey you must be Gohan's bro." Sharpner said to Goten, ruffling up his hair. Goten looked at Sharpner. "Your face is pointy." Goten said before realizing that he just broke a promise and covering his mouth with his hands. Gohan sweat dropped and was about to apologize to Sharpner before he heard laughter behind him. He spun around to see Videl, Erasa, and Rin. "Hi guys!" Gohan said. Rin went up to Gohan and hugged his leg, Goten saw this and clamped on to Gohan's other leg. Videl looked at him kind of in pity and she walked to Goten. "Hi I'm Videl what's your name?" Videl asked him, on her knees to look at him in his eyes. Goten turned a bit shy, he hid his face behind Gohan's leg and said, "Goten." Videl smiled, which was rare, and said, "That's a nice name, this is Erasa," she pointed to Erasa, "and the boy holding on to your brother's other leg is Rin." Rin looked over to Goten, who smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Goten as you might know, I'm seven, my favorite color is blue what's yours, while were at it what's your favorite show? Do you like fishing? Who's your best friend? What school do you go to? What's your favorite animal? How old are you?" Goten and Rin had gotten off Gohan's leg and walked to a corner, to answer all of Goten's questions. "Um. guys, hello? Injured Sharpner here!" They all looked to Sharpner, trying to get their attention. "How have you been doing?" Gohan asked him. "I've been doing great except that I'm so bored all the time, all there is on TV is talk shows, and kids shows." "What you mean you'd rather go to school?" Erasa asked him. "Yeah, well at least there I have you guys." Sharpner said. "Well you haven't been missing much." Videl said, sighing. They went on talking about school assignments, teachers, and of the students. When they finally ran out of things to say it was nearing suppertime. Goten and Rin bounced over to Gohan. "Gohan can I go to Rin's house for a sleep-over?" Goten asked him, while Rin was smiling. Gohan had to think this over. "Um. we'll have to ask mom, but if she says yes then only if Erasa's parents say yes." Gohan told them. They turned to Erasa and Goten gave her the puppy eyes. "I'm sure mom and dad will let you come over, it's not often that Rin makes new friends." Erasa said, smiling. "Great! Sharpner can I borrow your phone?" Gohan said. "Sure." Sharpner said, passing Gohan the portable phone. Gohan dialed the Capsule Corps home number. "Hey Bulma, can I speak to my mom? Ok thanks. Hi mom, Goten wants to sleep over at a friend's house, can he? Oh, great! I'll see you later, no I won't come home too late, bye." He turned to Goten and Rin. "You can have a sleep over." He said, smiling. Goten and Rin looked at each other and grinned, mischievously. "Uh. Erasa you might want to be careful, if he's staying over for dinner, he has a. quite large appetite. Seriously." Gohan said, warningly. "Come on Gohan it can't be that bad." Erasa said, unknowing. "It's in my fathers genes, our metabolism is high, so we eat a lot." Gohan grew a little somber when he mentioned his father but then put a smile on for his friends. Videl noticed this moment of grief but decided not to pursue it, for now. "Ok!" Erasa said, she turned to the kids. "How about we leave now, I'll take you in my car." She said smiling. "Cool! I've never been in a car before!" Goten said, happily. 'Hmm. well that's unusual.' Videl thought, adding this to her list of weird things about Gohan in her mind. "Really? Well this'll be an experience for you." Erasa said. "See ya Sharpner! Videl, Gohan want a ride?" Erasa asked them. "Naw." They both said at the same time. "Okay then see ya later. Gohan see you tomorrow." Erasa said, leaving with Goten and Rin in hand. "I think I'll go now Sharpner, get better." Videl told him. "Yea I think I should go too." Gohan said. "Alright guys, but don't forget about me on Monday, cause the doctor said I'll be ready for school soon." Sharpner said, grinning. "We'll come to visit." Gohan said, smiling. And with that they left. Once out the door Videl faced him and asked, "So do you want to get a pizza?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, no! Gohan hasn't eaten in *counts fingers* Four hours! How is he going to hold his appetite from eating the whole pizza place? Find out next time. Anyways I have an idea, if you guys are up to it. Along with your review you can post (if you want) your country, and at the end of the fanfic I'll post up all the countries people reviewed from, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it would be cool. Oh and another idea, I have and idea and I want to know if you guys would like a world martial arts tournament, there's not going to be any Buu, but there will be a new enemy! Put your thoughts about it in your review, I might not do it if you guys don't want me to, but I really want to. 


	10. AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Hi thanks every one who reviewed last chappie! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So there they were, Gohan trying hard to restrain his hunger to eating just a few slices, and Videl watching him curiously.  
  
"So." Gohan started, hoping a conversation would take his mind off the food. "So." Videl responded, it seemed they both weren't very good at this. "What's your family like?" Gohan asked her.  
  
Videl looked at him strangely.  
  
"You know what my family's like, Gohan. I mean my dad's in front of reporters 24/7." Videl said.  
  
"Well I just asked because maybe what he's like on TV is different than in real life." Gohan said, hoping that he wasn't a jerk to his only daughter.  
  
"Well, that's basically it, he's like that all the time, it annoys me so much." Videl said, angrily. "What d'you mean?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"I mean he's always boasting that he's the best fighter in the world, but I'm sure someone could be stronger than him. I would just wish that someone would beat him one day." Videl told him.  
  
'Wow cool, so she wouldn't mind if someone beats her father, maybe she won't mind that he's not a hero. Wait did I just consider telling her the truth? Well, I think we're getting to be pretty good friends, maybe one day.' Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"So what about your mother?" Gohan asked her. "My mother." Videl said with sadness. Gohan noted this and immediately regretted asking. "Oh I'm so sorry Videl." Gohan said, knowing the feeling of loss.  
  
"She. died soon after the cell games. The doctors don't know how it happened, her heart just. stopped." Videl said, not shedding a tear, but managing a look beyond mourning. "She was a great fighter too, if anyone could beat my father, it definitely would be her." Videl put on a small smile in remembrance.  
  
She quickly got a hold of herself, getting back her normal facial expression.  
  
"So what about your family?" she asked him. "Well my mother has always wanted me to be a scholar and can be very loud at times, but she's nice and she's a great cook!" Gohan told her. "Goten's my brother as you already know. He's a generally nice seven year old except when waking me up in the mornings. But when he and Trunks team up you can expect lots of things to get destroyed." Gohan said, while sweat dropping.  
  
"Trunks?" Videl asked, curiously. "Trunks Brief, Goten's best friend." Gohan added.  
  
'My, my the list of suspicious things about Gohan keeps adding. Surely he doesn't mean Trunks Brief, the son of Bulma Briefs?' Videl thought, making the decision to do a search about Gohan on the Internet.  
  
"My father is deceased, his name was Goku." Gohan said, telling himself why he died. "Hmm I guess we're both on the same boat here." Videl told him. "Yea." Gohan said.  
  
They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, they both knew the feeling of loosing someone you love. "So Gohan what are you into?" Videl asked him. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked her. "I mean like sports and stuff. I mean you can run pretty well, and you didn't seem that tired at all." Videl said to him. "Well. I like martial arts." Gohan told her. "Really? So do I, who trained you?" Videl said, happy they weren't going to talk about a boring sport. "First a man named Piccolo, then my father." Gohan said. "Don't know Piccolo, is he a private teacher?" Videl asked him.  
  
Gohan smiled.  
  
"I guess you could say that, I was his only student, but he's an amazing fighter. He took me on when I was four." Gohan told her.  
  
Videl was amazed.  
  
"That's really quite young to start martial arts, although I started at around that time too. Are you good?" Videl said. "You could say I'm exceptional." Gohan answered. "Well then maybe one day we should spar." Videl told him.  
  
Gohan gulped, he hadn't expected that.  
  
"Uh, yea maybe one day." He answered.  
  
Gohan looked at his watch. "Videl I'm going to have to go now, you know long drive home." Gohan said to her. "Sure." Videl answered before she heard a beeping come from her watch.  
  
She pressed a button on her watch.  
  
"Yeah chief?" She said into the watch, a determined look on her face. "Videl! There's a gang at the Satan city bank, they all have guns, and plenty of ammo, we managed to get most of the civilians out, but there's still the bank tellers in there. They say that they want to fight Saiyaman, but we can't call him. can you come?" The chief of police sounded desperate for help. "Alright, I'm going." Videl told him. "Well, I really have to go Gohan, I'll see you at school on Monday." Videl said.  
  
Videl raced out, de-capsulized her jet chopper, and quickly drove her way to the Satan city bank. 'I'll surely make it there before Saiyaman.' Videl thought, happily. 'I still wonder who he is.. That's it, I'll try to find out his real identity. Saiyaman, you better watch out, Videl Satan's on your trail!' She was nearing the bank. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was against himself with what to do. Last time he helped her, Videl didn't seem to appreciate it and what if someone recognized him from school? But what was more important, Videl liking him, or Videl staying safe? That was not contest. Videl's safety was number one priority, number two was his identity being safe, after all Videl was his friend now.  
  
He rushed out of the pizza place, and into a shadowy alley, where no one could see him transform. Now, Saiyaman flew at top speed to Satan city bank. He arrived there just as Videl landed, he went inside the bank with Videl yelling at him to wait.  
  
"Saiyaman, you're here at last." A quite large, heavy muscled armor clad man with shaggy, red hair and evil eyes told him. Saiyaman's eyes narrowed. "Why do this? Crime will lead you to nowhere." Saiyaman told him. "Well Saiyaman, it seems that the gang that you stopped yesterday was, in fact mine, and I'm seeking revenge, even if I have to kill every one in this room." The man told him. "Well if that's your choice then I think it's time to tell you that I'll not stand idly by when you do this, and will be forced to beat you down." Saiyaman said, heroically.  
  
Videl watched the scene with awe. He really was a super hero, but that wouldn't stop her from revealing his identity. She watched on.  
  
The man must have thought that comment was quite funny because he was laughing up a storm. Saiyaman's lips tightened, he muttered "You've made your choice." Before rushing up to the man and releasing a devastating blow to his stomach, leaving the man unconscious. One of the other men tried to attack him but that's when Videl came into action she kicked the man out of commission.  
  
"Need any help?" Videl asked him, while smiling. This made Saiyaman smile. "Sure." He said, she was quite a fighter.  
  
Together they took down all the men and turned them in to the police.  
  
The chief looked extremely thankful. "Thank-you Videl, Saiyaman without your help we wouldn't be here." "No problem chief." Videl said. "It was nothing." Saiyaman said. The chief rode off with the villains.  
  
Saiyaman turned to Videl. "Thanks, for your help today." He said, hopeful that she didn't hate him. "Well it was interesting fighting alongside you again." She told him. "Yea." Saiyaman said, equally. "So who are you?" Videl asked. "Told ya, I'm Saiyaman." he said teasingly, while starting to fly off. Videl was a little pissed at his response. "But. maybe someday I'll tell you." He finished, while flying to his house.  
  
This left Videl slightly hopeful and even more determined to find him out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan flew home, still in his Saiyaman costume. 'She's a great girl, and a great fighter, I mean she's the strongest human who doesn't know about saiyans that I've ever met.' Gohan thought to himself.  
  
He landed in front of his house, while changing from Saiyaman into Gohan. He stepped into his house.  
  
"Hello Gohan why are you late?" His mother asked him, quietly. "Um. I went to get a pizza with Videl. sorry I didn't call." Gohan said, scared of the calmness in her voice. "Videl? A girl?" His mother asked. "Uh yes, are you mad?" He said, hoping that she wouldn't get too mad. His mother had stars in her eyes. "Of course not Gohan, dear are you two very close?" She asked him. "Well. we're friends." Gohan said, sweat dropping. "Well that's sure to change, have some dinner and then you can go to sleep." She finished. 'Gohan's going to marry that girl.' Chichi thought. Gohan shrugged and ate a large portion of food and went to bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan woke up the next morning and went to the living room, he heard the TV on, Goten must have gotten back from his sleepover. Gohan looked over to what Goten was watching.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What could Gohan be yelling about? I'm not going to tell you because no one told me if they wanted a bad guy. Well R&R. 


	11. What every superhero needs

Yay! It's my b-day today! New chapter. IMPORTANT NOTICE: Villain in the story or no villain that is the question. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't own DBZ. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Goten looked at him strangely and continued staring at his show.  
  
"Yes kids it's the Videl and Saiyaman show!" The announcer on the television said.  
  
Gohan stared, transfixed at the box.  
  
"In today's episode Saiyaman and Videl pummel a band of bad guys who decided to challenge Saiyaman." The announcer finished talking and there Gohan was.  
  
"Saiyaman, at last you're here."  
  
"Why do this? Crime will lead you no where."  
  
"Arg! They must have filmed it all!!!" Gohan said, aggravated.  
  
Then came a commercial, and things got worse.  
  
"Get your own Videl or Saiyaman action figure."  
  
Gohan slunk to the floor.  
  
"Look what they've made me into." Gohan said.  
  
"But Gohan, Saiyaman is so cool I can't wait to tell Trunks, he'll be so jealous." Goten said happily.  
  
"Gohan are you still here? School starts soon!" His mother informed him.  
  
"Gah! Your right!"  
  
Gohan got dressed in the clothes that he had bought on Saturday and left in a flash. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl walked towards Erasa's house for them to be able to walk together to school. Her father, this morning she noticed tried to avoid her a great deal and she was feeling a little odd about that. She saw Erasa run out of the house, looking excited.  
  
"Videl, how come you didn't tell me? My little brother just saw you on your show!" Erasa told her.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about Erasa? My show?" Videl frowned.  
  
Erasa looked surprised.  
  
"You don't know? Come inside." Erasa said, beckoning Videl inside her house and then her living room.  
  
Videl looked at the TV screen and instantly knew someone would pay for this. She grabbed Erasa's arm and they set off for school. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan arrived to school with not a moment to spare, he sat in his seat next to Erasa and prepared himself for another day of boring stuff he had already learned. He looked at Videl she looked upset and he decided that at lunch he would ask her what was the matter. He then thought about the Videl and Saiyaman show.  
  
'How could they do that without my permission?' Gohan thought, frowning. 'Aw well can't blame them, I didn't really tell them my real identity, and it would be a bit hard to track me down. '  
  
He sighed and patiently waited for the lunch bell. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl thanked the lunch bell that just rang. She stomped off to the roof where she could have some privacy, once there she took out her cell phone and called the chief of police's office.  
  
"Hello this is Chief of police, who is this?"  
  
"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION?!!" Videl was upset that they would do this to her, she helped the chief so many times that she lost count.  
  
"V.Videl the company was waves and rocks, they had permission from your father."  
  
Her father?  
  
"Yes. I understand now." She told him solemnly.  
  
She hung up.  
  
Her father hadn't even asked her, he's always doing things like that, it made her so mad at him. Didn't he love her? Her eyes stung with unshed tears, she closed her eyes and started rushing towards the door, but she ran into something, or rather someone.  
  
'Oh great, someone's here and their going to see me crying, might as well see who it is.' Videl thought, opening her eyes slowly.  
  
"Are you all right Videl." Gohan's sweet, sympathetic face was the first thing Videl saw, and she was thankful it was him.  
  
Videl noticed that his hands where on her shoulder and she blushed slightly. She looked down and inwardly frowned as she felt a teardrop on her cheek.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
As she felt more tears fall she couldn't look at Gohan.  
  
"I'm fine Gohan." She told him.  
  
"No, you're not, please tell me what happened, maybe I can help." Gohan said, he took his hands off her shoulder with some regret.  
  
Videl turned around and Gohan thought she wasn't going to tell him, but she surprised him.  
  
"It's my father." She sighed and turned back to face him once again.  
  
Gohan frowned and asked, "What did your father do?"  
  
"He gave permission for the Videl and Saiyaman show without asking me." She looked forlorn.  
  
Gohan had the oddest urge to go to her and hug her, to tell her that everything will be alright. He shook it off.  
  
"Videl you're a great person and I think that if your father doesn't realize that enough to ask you how you want to live your life, I think you should have a long talk with him." Gohan told her.  
  
Videl's eyes shone and she smiled brilliantly.  
  
"You're great Gohan, thanks. I'll go talk to my father later." Videl smiled once more and made her way to lunch hall.  
  
Gohan smiled. Videl was a good person, he never met anyone like her in his life, strong, smart, beautiful. He wondered why he thought the last part, he was just her friends, right? He smiled, remembering the moment they just had. Maybe the Videl and Saiyaman show wouldn't be so bad, he wasn't in it alone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and review please. Now DO YOU WANT A VILLAIN IN THE STORY OR NOT? I really need to know for later on, and if you won't answer in your reviews, I'm going to have to ask you again and again and again. 


	12. Rin's little problem

Hey how are you guys? New chapter! R&R! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't own DBZ. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week went by fast, the Videl and Saiyaman show kept showing as Saiyaman and Videl continued to fight crime, and the action figures seemed to be a great hit, Goten had both a Videl and Saiyaman action figure. It was now Thursday and tomorrow Orange Star High had a day off to look forward to.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl who was practically falling asleep. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it to her. She seemed to snap out of her reverie and glanced at the note.  
  
Hey don't fall asleep. What are you doing tomorrow? -Gohan  
  
Videl then wrote back.  
  
I won't fall asleep, hopefully. Tomorrow I'm going to Rin's elementary class, I'm his show and tell person, I heard he's going to ask someone else too, though. -Videl  
  
Gohan laughed to himself and wrote a reply.  
  
Well hope you have fun doing that. So do you want to do something Saturday? -Gohan  
  
Sure, why don't you come to my house and you can show me your martial arts technique? Come on it'll be fun! -Videl  
  
'Uh oh, what will I say? If I go I might show my power, but if I don't she might think I don't like her or something.' Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Sure it'll be great. -Gohan  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
Videl looked at him and smiled.  
  
Great come around ten. -Videl  
  
The bell rang, finally ending the school week. Gohan said good-bye to Erasa and Videl and departed, when reaching a place where he couldn't be seen, he went Saiyaman and flew to his house. He landed on the soft grass in front of his house and went in after switching back to Gohan. He walked into his living room to find a disturbing sight.  
  
"Saiyaman you're so strong!" Goten seemed to be trying to attempt a girlish voice.  
  
"Videl, I'm really Gohan and I. love you!" Rin's voice was strangely low like Saiyaman.  
  
"GAH!" Gohan was scarred.  
  
Goten and Rin seemed to be playing with the Videl and Saiyaman action figures, pretending that they were in love, and even more disturbing was his mother filming it all.  
  
"Gohan why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" His mother asked him, stars in her eyes.  
  
"I don't! We're just friends!" Gohan seemed to be having a fit.  
  
Goten and Rin looked up semi guiltily with puppy eyes.  
  
"We just want you to get married, cause Videl and you are my favorite adults, besides Erasa. But I think I'm changing my mind for Erasa cause she's always making kissy-kissy faces with Sharpner." Rin said with a shudder at the end.  
  
"Yea big brother, besides I like Videl, she's nice and if you were together then I would see her more." Goten said happily.  
  
Gohan sighed and shook his head at the pair.  
  
"Well that's not going to happen, besides Videl only likes me as a friend." Gohan said.  
  
The two kids nodded, and continued playing. Suddenly Rin stood up as if he remembered something.  
  
"Gohan will you come to my class tomorrow? I know you have a day off, and I want to bring you to show and tell, as Saiyaman." Rin told Gohan, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
Gohan groaned.  
  
'I shouldn't..'  
  
"Why would you want me to come as Saiyaman?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well." Rin explained why, it was because of someone at school when it was Monday. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So kid where's your money? Give it to me!" Eros, a strong boy in Rin's class taunted the little 1st gradder in front of him.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Rin yelled to the bully.  
  
Eros let the boy go and walked over to Rin, who seemed to be loosing his nerve slightly.  
  
"Oh look it's the silent kid, and he just talked how about we silence him?" Rin looked to the back of Eros, where there was six other equally strong boys.  
  
Before he knew he felt the hard knuckles of Eros under his chin, he fell a few feet away, but he slowly got up.  
  
Rin tasted blood in his mouth, he decided to be brave again. He glared at the bullies just like Videl would glare at the bad guys.  
  
"You better back away, I know Videl," he heard some of the group gasp and he smiled. "and Saiyaman."  
  
This seemed too much for Eros.  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Nope, Videl's my sister's best friend and Saiyaman saved me once!" Rin felt better at their surprised faces.  
  
Eros however was not going to let that faze him.  
  
"Prove it then." He sneered at Rin.  
  
"Friday is our show and tell day, bring both Saiyaman and Videl and we'll promise to leave you alone, but if you can't seem to get them then." Eros slammed his right hand into his left open hand, threateningly he left Rin with his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan sighed. He had to go, for Rin's sake.  
  
"But why didn't you tell the teacher?" Gohan asked Rin.  
  
"The teacher can't always protect me, maybe for a little while but that will only make them more mad." Rin said, looking downward, to his shoes.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to, I mean you probably want to do something else." Rin started but got interrupted by Gohan.  
  
"Of course I'll come!" He responded receiving a great big hug from Rin.  
  
Goten, not one to be left out went and hugged Gohan too. Gohan smiled and ruffled their hair. Chichi looked at them smiling. She then thought of something.  
  
"Stay right there, I'm going to get the camera!" Chichi rushed off somewhere.  
  
They looked at each other and couldn't help but to burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was quick, wasn't it? I blame it on having a day off today with lots of chocolate. Thanks every one who reviews or has reviewed. Next chapter is Show and tell! 


	13. Show and Tell

Hey another chapter, I'm on a roll! YAY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday, Saiyaman and Videl walked besides a very happy Rin they were walking towards Orange Star Elementary. Videl looked at Saiyaman suspiciously resulting in him sweat dropping and looking away. They walked into the school with Rin holding their hands and pulling them to his class. The bell rang and they stepped into the class. They were QUITE a sight Saiyaman and Videl each holding on to one of Rin's hands. Almost all of the 7 year olds in the class gasped and started to whisper, excitedly. Rin took his seat and Saiyaman and Videl stood at the back of the class.  
  
Videl glared at Saiyaman.  
  
"How did he know how to find you?" she asked him.  
  
Thankfully he was saved from having to answer that question as the young teacher started to speak.  
  
"As you know children it's Friday, show and tell. So as Rin asked beforehand he will go first." She told them.  
  
Saiyaman, Videl and Rin walked forward, to the front of the class.  
  
"This is Videl," Rin said, pointing to her. "She works for the police and fights bad guys."  
  
She received an applause from the class, Videl smiled a bit at this. Rin cleared his throat.  
  
"And this is the Great Saiyaman. He can fly and once him and Videl saved me from these evil mean guys." Rin said happily.  
  
The teacher clutched on to Saiyaman's arm, with little hearts in her eyes.  
  
"My, you're a strong looking one.. any questions class?" she smiled at Saiyaman appraisingly.  
  
'Hmm.. this reminds me of something, but what?' Videl thought looking at the weird teacher and a scared Saiyaman.  
  
Eros lifted his arm up.  
  
"Are you really Saiyaman, or just some weirdo in a suit?" He asked, skeptically.  
  
"I'm really Saiyaman." Gohan's alternate personality responded after managing to pry out of the teacher's grasp.  
  
Eros's favorite two words then left his mouth. "Prove it."  
  
"Hmm.. now what should I do?" Saiyaman asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
The comedian in the group said "Pick Videl up!"  
  
Another person said "While flying!" The group seemed to like this idea and was cheering them on to do so.  
  
"Uh.. I don't think that, Videl?" Saiyaman looked over to her.  
  
Videl looked outraged.  
  
"Absolutely not, no never!" She responded stubbornly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Videl glared at the asphalt in the basketball court outside.  
  
"Come on Videl it won't be that bad." Saiyaman said, trying to reassure her.  
  
"Hurry up and start flying!" Eros yelled from where the class was waiting.  
  
"Ok then, you ready?" Saiyaman asked her.  
  
"No, but I'm going anyway." Videl responded.  
  
Saiyaman put his arm around her waist Videl squeaked a bit as they started to rise in the air, they were flying.  
  
'I can't believe this! I'm flying!' Videl thought to herself.  
  
They rose higher than the trees and flew around for a bit, and with satisfaction Saiyaman heard Eros's loud "WHAT?!!" then they descended to the ground.  
  
Eros, he noticed backed away from him.  
  
"Alright children let's go back in." The teacher told the mesmerized kids.  
  
"Um, Saiyaman?" Videl said.  
  
Saiyaman looked at her, curious.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Your arm is still on my waist."  
  
Saiyaman quickly took it off and they both blushed and went inside.  
  
Once back inside they continued talking.  
  
"Any more questions?" Videl asked.  
  
A red headed girl rose her hand.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous fighting when guns are around?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Hey Videl's a great fighter she just dodges the bullets but it would be dangerous for anyone who isn't trained right." Saiyaman answered for Videl.  
  
"Yea so don't try doing it unless you're highly trained and.. if you're old enough." She said, looking at the young children in the class.  
  
A flushed boy with brown, mushroom cut hair raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?" Videl asked him.  
  
"W-will y-you go out with me?" the boy flushed red.  
  
Most of the boys in the class started laughing, although the girls just looked at him quizzically.  
  
Videl seemed a bit surprised at the question but she answered him.  
  
"Well, I think you're a bit too young to date me, besides I kind of like someone else." She said, a little embarrassed at admitting this to a little kid. Saiyaman looked at her.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
Videl glared at him.  
  
"None of you're business, Saiyaman!" She regretted saying this already.  
  
Rin bounced over to her.  
  
"Is it Gohan? I bet it is!" He said joyfully.  
  
Saiyaman blushed underneath his helmet.  
  
"No! It's not Gohan, leave it." She said, warningly.  
  
Rin's head slumped a little.  
  
"But I think Gohan likes.. Mfth!" Saiyaman had put a hand over Rin's mouth.  
  
Videl looked at them oddly.  
  
"Ha ha, kids these days.." He said, trying to cover.  
  
A kid with green hair raised his hand.  
  
"Videl are you and Saiyaman in love and are you going to marry?" He grinned mischievously.  
  
"NO!" Saiyaman and Videl chorused.  
  
The teacher butted in.  
  
"Ok kids I think that it's someone else's turn." She gave Saiyaman a hug, which he quickly escaped and waved him good bye.  
  
Once Saiyaman and Videl left the school they sighed in relief.  
  
Saiyaman turned to her with a playful grin on his face.  
  
"Want a ride?" He asked her.  
  
Videl was awfully tempted, she wanted to feel the air go through her hair again, but this was Saiyaman!  
  
"Fine, just don't go too fast." She told him.  
  
He picked her up and as soon as you knew it they were flying through the air. Videl smiled when she thought Saiyaman wasn't looking, he saw her and he himself smiled also.  
  
When they got to her house Videl pointed him to her bedroom balcony and they landed there. She turned towards him with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Who really are you, not Saiyaman, but who?" she asked curiously.  
  
His heart reached out to her, it started beating faster and his face became a tomato.  
  
"Ah, I'm uh.. I can't tell you. But maybe if we become friends, not now it could ruin some things." Saiyaman said, crossing his arms.  
  
Videl glared at him, he noticed her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Stubborn, pig-headed.." she went inside and slammed the door.  
  
Saiyaman sighed as he flew home. It was like trying to become her friend all over again, except harder! He knew he had to tell her sometime, but he was afraid that she would hate him. She said that she didn't like him more than a friend, like his suspicions suggested. It put him down slightly, he really liked her, but she was still his friend so it didn't matter, he wouldn't sacrifice friendship for the chance of something more.  
  
'Oh well.'  
  
He tried to mentally prepare himself for the next day, when he would be sparring with Videl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thanks every one who has reviewed or will review. Whatcha think? R&R please. Next chapter: Will Gohan be able to spar with out showing much of his power? We'll see. 


	14. Spar with Videl

I think this chapter is good at the start but the end seems rather rushed and bad, but I'll let you guys decide, emotions run like water in this chapter. At least compared to other chapters. Thank you sooooooooo much those of you who reviewed so many of you reviewed, give yourself a pat on the back, and I was wondering those of you who write fanfiction, do you write the story first and then write the stuff on top and bottom and the disclaimer last, I do. I'm sleepy sorry if I'm droning on...........review?  
  
And Invader DOOM who is too lazy to log in (lol) I'm not sure if I can fit an implosion in this fic, how bout an explosion instead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I don't own DBZ I never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Gohan woke up at six o'clock, he hadn't any idea why, but he felt wide awake so it was senseless to try and fall asleep again. He got up and groaned. Yesterday's images flooded back into his mind.  
  
"I kind of like someone.."  
  
"Is it Gohan?"  
  
"No! It's not Gohan! Leave it alone"  
  
Gohan shook himself and got dressed. He went and sat at the dinner table, not to eat anything, just to think. His brother must have heard him because Goten now groggily walked up to him. He looked at Gohan's face and hugged him.  
  
'He always know my emotions, and what to do. He's a great kid.'  
  
Goten went and sat on Gohan's knees. They just sat there in silence, not awkward but peaceful, as if they didn't need words. His mother came a little while later, noticing the older brother-younger brother moment and Gohan's emotionless face.  
  
"How about I make breakfast?" she said, her voice piercing through the silence.  
  
"Breakfast? Great! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Goten said, happily.  
  
Gohan had to smile at this.  
  
"Goten you could probably eat a horse even if you weren't that hungry." Gohan told him.  
  
They both laughed at this, every thing was alright for now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nine o'clock and Videl anxiously waited for ten o'clock to come faster.  
  
'I wonder if he'll really come.. I hope he'll come.' She thought to herself.  
  
She found that unlike anyone else she wanted him to come so badly it hurt. She tried to ignore the feeling but he made her happy inside, whenever he looked at her, talked to her, or written her a note it was the same bubbly feeling all the time. She knew, although on countless occasions where she argued the subject with herself that she liked him a lot more than a friend.  
  
Videl decided to stretch a bit, for the fifth time that day, but once she was done that she was at a loss at what to do. She then decided to wear a hole in the floor by pacing back and forth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was finally getting pumped at being able to see Videl and her fighting ability. He knew she was one of the strongest non-Z fighter humans, but he wasn't too sure what her strength level was. He flew to Videl's huge mansion and landed close to the gate. He walked up to the gate and pressed on the intercom.  
  
"Who's there?" Gohan immediately recognized Hercule's voice.  
  
"Uh.. Gohan Son, I'm here to see Videl?" He said, uncertain.  
  
"Go away, Videl's busy, she has no time to...ah! Videl don't, get away from the speaker."  
  
"Not now dad, we've discussed this, hey Gohan, wait I'll let you in." Videl's voice comforted him.  
  
The gate opened slowly and Gohan stepped in the front yard to be greeted at the door by Videl.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So, how bout we go into the back yard? There's a sparing ring there." Videl took his hand and guided him through the mansion to arrive outside again.  
  
Gohan marveled at the beautiful gardens and Olympic sized swimming pool, but he had little time to do this because he was being dragged to the left by Videl. He now saw what looked like the Tenkaichi Budoukai's ring, from the size, basic look and every thing.  
  
"Up for a spar?" Videl asked him, a competitive smile across her face.  
  
"S-sure!" Gohan gulped.  
  
He stretched, although he didn't really need it, and he watched as Videl did the same. Videl then stopped stretching, she looked at him, and then took a stance. Gohan followed with his own.  
  
"You ready?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"You bet."  
  
She then went after him, with a kick aimed to his head. He blocked it, but was slightly surprised at how fast she was. He tried to aim a punch to her face, purposefully going slow enough for her to either block it or dodge. She blocked it, holding onto his hand, without any sign of letting go. He aimed another slow punch and she blocked it as well, now holding his two fists she pushed Gohan back and he landed on his butt. The rest of the fight consisted to be of Gohan blocking with an occasional punch or two, and Videl giving it all she had. Then she aimed a punch at him that he didn't see and had little time to react, he leaned back so he wouldn't punch him and blocked, unfortunately leaning back caused Gohan to topple backwards, bringing Videl down with him.  
  
With Gohan laying on the ground and Videl on top of him made him think of what Mr. Satan would say if he happened to stroll by, completely not understanding. He got half way up because the thought scared him a bit. Videl sat up and they just stared at each other for a second, just a second before looking away, blushing crimson. Videl recovered first and stood up, Gohan got up a moment later. She extended her hand, Gohan took it and they shook hands.  
  
"You're a great fighter, Gohan. I couldn't get anything past your defenses." She said, proud of him.  
  
"Well I couldn't get anything past either.." Gohan said, modestly.  
  
"Maybe we could train someday and you could teach me how you block so fast." Videl said, laughing a bit.  
  
"I should be getting home, Rin, my bro, and Trunks will be there driving my mom nuts and I think I should relieve her of some insanity." Gohan said to her.  
  
"Yeah, some kids can be angels when alone but when with a friend they're sometimes diabolical." Videl said, reliving her babysitting days with a shudder.  
  
They said their good byes and Gohan left for his house where he was scared to find the treacherous trio. When he arrived at home he found that it was quiet.. too quiet. He went inside and found all three hypnotized by the television, which was playing The Videl and Saiyaman show coincidentally. The show was almost finished, Gohan heard his alternate personality say 'Remember kids, don't do drugs' but the voice was not his, and his lips didn't move at the right time that the words came out.  
  
"Wow Goten your brother's so cool!" Trunks said to Goten.  
  
"Am I, Trunks?" Gohan asked, knowing that he would deny it.  
  
Trunks looked surprised, but put on a cool look.  
  
"Well I was merely trying to console Goten for having a brother who wears such a funny suit." He said coolly.  
  
"That your mother made?" Gohan said.  
  
Trunks sighed. But then grinned maliciously.  
  
"So Gohan who's this Videl girl?" He teased.  
  
"You know very well, you just saw an episode, we fight crime together. But I know you think I'm so cool Trunks, despite the suit, you just don't want to admit it to my face." Gohan told him, ruffling up his hair, playfully.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Anyway I'll see you guys later, I have homework." Gohan said, leaving the childish world of play and fun.  
  
He had homework. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I didn't write that much, but I can hardly see straight I'm so tired, and it's only nine! I hate waking up at six, and I hate going to boring elective classes, I don't want to learn how to make Dim Sum! AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, please read and review. 


	15. To be hurt and to be loved

I think you'll be surprised at this chapter, I was O.o Woah, so much happening so fast. R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan sat at the breakfast table, remembering yesterday, Sunday when he had to baby sit his brother, Trunks, and Rin, surprisingly it hadn't gone that bad. Gohan spent the day showing them some of his moves, with Trunks and Goten, obviously getting it, and Rin keeping up very well to the demi- saiyans. The kids had loved their training day and asked if they could have it more often, Gohan agreed and told them that he was going to show them how to fly one day soon, all three.  
  
Gohan finished his fourteenth bowl of cereal, he was eating lightly today. He wiped off his milk mustache, and left the house. He changed into Saiyaman and took off, leaving on time for once. He celebrated this by doing loops in the air and going super fast, he stopped going so fast once he saw that his speed caused a tidal wave in a nearby lake. He sweat dropped and silently said sorry to all the fish, but with an afterthought he remembered all the jumbo fish he and his father had caught before.  
  
Gohan neared the school and landed on the roof, he changed to his normal clothes. He walked down to the first floor and thought that it was a bit weird that there were so many students in the school for so early. They were in groups whispering, he couldn't catch much of their words, even with his sensitive saiyan ears. What he caught was 'Videl?' 'never guessed.' And some laughing and angry talking from some of the girls.  
  
'What about Videl? What happened?' Gohan wondered.  
  
A few minutes later she walked into the school. Every one's whisper increased in volume, and Videl looked confused. A girl named Jamie that neither Gohan or Videl had ever talked to before walked up to Videl.  
  
"What's really going on with you and Saiyaman, Videl?" She said, her voice full of venom.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked, ignoring her tone of voice for the moment.  
  
Jamie pulled from behind her back a newspaper. On the front in bold lettering was 'Satan City's Saiyaman takes the champion, Hercule's daughter, Videl for a romantic flight.' Besides it there was a picture of Videl and Saiyaman flying, Videl smiling greatly.  
  
Videl looked at the front page with fury. 'They must have taken this Friday.' She thought with anger.  
  
"Listen, neither me as the president of the Saiyaman club or the rest of the Saiyaman club will let you take him, so you'd better keep your slutty little hands off him." Jamie told her, crossing her arms.  
  
Videl didn't need to take this, and she wasn't especially if the person was the president of such a stupid club. Gohan was shocked, Saiyaman and Videl?  
  
'How could he betray me like that? Er.... myself, how could I betray myself? How odd does that sound?'  
  
'Besides Saiyaman and Videl aren't together, hey I have a club? Oh that doesn't matter, this is upsetting both Videl and I.'  
  
"First of all I don't like Saiyaman, and if I did I wouldn't even listen to your pathetic threats." Videl told her, glaring daggers.  
  
"Oh, let me guess he was flying and you just happened to fall out of the sky and into his arms?"  
  
"We were giving a demonstration to some second graders, to show he was really Saiyaman." Videl said, angrily.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Jamie asked, as though she needed reasons.  
  
"You don't, but I honestly don't give a shit if you don't." Videl left her shocked, in her place.  
  
Gohan walked faster to catch up to catch up with her. They didn't talk much, just a hi, and they made their way to class. They had a surprise once every one got there, there was going to be a conference in the gym with Hercule talking to them. They left for the gym, Videl and Gohan got seats in the bleachers, at the middle. Once the whole school was there (it was a big gym) the lights turned off and a spotlight went out to a part of the gym where the door was, out came Hercule with his arms out, making victory signs and yelling , he ran to the middle of the gym, doing a summersault in mid air. The whole school went mad, clapping, yelling, and whistling.  
  
'Even in a whole school conference he has to have his entrance.' Gohan thought, to himself.  
  
'Jeez dad, do you have to do this all the time, it's embarrassing.' Videl thought to herself.  
  
Hercule coughed, loudly to get their attention and took a mic.  
  
"Hey everybody, is every one feeling great?!" He got a great response from this, and he grinned, he had them just where he wanted them.  
  
"Now everyone I'm sure you've read the newspaper today... and I'm here to tell you that the idea that Videl and Saiyaman are an 'item' is false. Everyone got that?" He asked the crowd.  
  
A greatly magnified "Yeah" was the response he got, and satisfied he left the school, with one last whoop.  
  
Videl shook her head.  
  
The rest of the day went by way faster than those few first minutes that she had first got into the school had. There was a greatly decreased amount of people who whispered around her, and Gohan had been greatly helpful or annoying, however you see it. He was constantly asking her if she was alright, and looking at her with those cute jet black eyes of his, she had to keep turning her head every time he asked her this, because of those eyes that made her blush each time. He even gave her his number incase she needed help or to talk, she graciously accepted this. Gohan's attention was just about the only good thing that she got out of this.  
  
After school she said good bye to both Gohan and Erasa, both slightly worried about her, and she left for home. She arrived at her mansion, but her father wasn't home yet. She was meaning to do that search about Gohan, she was still sure he was hiding something, and even more bent on continuing with her search now that she was highly infatuated with him.  
  
But before she had the chance she heard the front door open, it seems her father was home, she was going to have a talk with him, she descended the staircase and met up with him at the bottom. He didn't look very happy, though she had no idea why, he was the one who went to her school without even asking her opinion about it, he was holding a newspaper she noticed.  
  
"Dad, why didn't you tell me first that you were going to talk to the whole school?" Videl asked him, frowning.  
  
Her father frowned at her.  
  
"What were you doing with Saiyaman?" He asked her.  
  
Videl looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"It was a demonstration for the Orange star elementary school." Videl answered monotonously.  
  
He held up the newspaper, which showed in the background Hercule mansion.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Orange Star Elementary is not any where near our house?" Hercule said, now glaring.  
  
"Oh that." Videl blushed slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"Videl, it doesn't look good on me for you to be dating this guy, so stay away from him." Her father told her.  
  
Videl abandoned her blush for a glare.  
  
"I'm not dating him, he offered me a ride home," she said, stopping for a second before continuing "But if we were dating I wouldn't stop it just for you." She told him his words before gave her a different side to him.  
  
Hercule seethed with anger.  
  
"You're being insolent Videl." He told her, warningly.  
  
"So what? You pay almost no attention to me, and you go around as if you rule my life."  
  
Hercule looked at her with glaring eyes.  
  
"Stop it.." He said, but Videl continued.  
  
"And you think I don't know about all the women? What about mom? Did you just forget her?" Videl stopped as she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. Her father had just slapped her.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief he looked as thought he had been burned, as he clutched his hand. Tears sprung from her eyes, not out of pain, because her cheek stung only mildly, but out of disbelief and sadness. She looked at him for just a second longer before going to her room, still crying. She closed her door hard.  
  
'He's my father, he never hurt me before, how could he?' she thought with sorrow.  
  
She looked around her room. This was his mansion, she looked at the window. She flung herself from the window, she landed in her father's hedge, without a scratch on her. Videl walked past it and saw her father's prized rose garden, angrily she stomped on them all.  
  
She then ran, her destination unknown to her, she just knew she needed to get to a phone, to talk to the person who always made her feel happy. Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Gohan sat on the couch, watching a Videl and Saiyaman show re-run when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Hey Gohan it's Videl... um can we talk? I mean can you meet me somewhere, it's ok if you don't but, I just need to talk to someone.." Videl sounded shaken.  
  
"Sure Videl where do you want to meet?" Gohan asked her, worried about her.  
  
"In front of the school, if that's ok. It's nothing to do with that, it's just where I am right now." She said, stuttering.  
  
"Of course Videl, I'll come as fast as I can." Gohan told her truthfully.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you.." Videl's voice was quite small now.  
  
"Bye." Gohan hung up.  
  
"Mom I have to go, bye." He left before his mother could respond.  
  
Gohan didn't even bother to turn into Saiyaman, he was really worried for her, this sounded really bad. He went super saiyan two right away.  
  
He got in front of the school in about ten minutes and he saw the form of Videl sitting down. He landed away from her and switched to his normal form.  
  
"Videl?" Gohan said, unsure.  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan.  
  
"How, how did you get here so fast?" She asked him.  
  
"My god mother works at Capsule corps and she gave me this cool new super fast prototype jet chopper." He half made up.  
  
"Oh." She said quietly.  
  
Gohan looked at her and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked Videl.  
  
"My father... he slapped me." Videl said, touching her cheek in remembrance, this caused more tears to appear.  
  
"He did?" Gohan was angry, he was going to forgive the doofus for every thing else but he hit his own daughter, the girl Gohan liked, maybe even loved.  
  
Videl just nodded, not looking at him and choosing instead the lovely sidewalk.  
  
"Why?" What was the reason good enough for slapping her, there wasn't any.  
  
"It was the whole thing with Saiyaman in the newspaper, he said I was ruining his reputation." She looked at him at the corner of her eye, he looked mad.  
  
Gohan stood up.  
  
"That's the reason?!" He half yelled. He felt a responsible for this.  
  
Videl stood up also.  
  
"Don't let it eat you up, Gohan. I'm fine..." But as she was saying this new tears kept on coming, Videl turned slightly.  
  
"Videl.."  
  
She looked at him. Gohan put his hand on her cheek, his face had softened dramatically.  
  
"Videl I know you're not fine, I can see it in your eyes. Your father means a lot to you, even if you deny it. But it's not your fault, I can't even begin to imagine why he would hit such a smart, strong, and beautiful girl like you."  
  
"I.. I." Videl couldn't respond for a minute.  
  
Gohan's understanding smile didn't help either.  
  
"Why do I feel this way? Every time you're around me, it's like I'm floating, I can't describe it very well." Videl frowned slightly.  
  
"Like if you just stay together every thing will be alright?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"Yeah, exactly. Like in a dream where nothing else matters, or your problems are easy to conquer now." She looked at him, as if expecting an answer.  
  
"Videl, I love you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, I wasn't expecting this to happen, sorry if it's too soon, but it felt right, tell me what you think. Strange, I've become an addict to my own story, this chapter was the longest yet. Sorry about the Hercule thing, but it will all turn out in the end, don't stop reading, it's not the end. R&R. 


	16. Everything's all right now, or is it!

Hoi, sorry for the shortness but it's the way I want it. Thanks every one who reviewed, almost 100 reviews maybe if you're nice I'll have a 100 review special. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ. Just Eros, Highlighter, Jamie, and Rin. I don't care about Jackson though, you can take him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Videl, I love you."  
  
Videl froze.  
  
'Gohan loves me?'  
  
"Gohan.." she didn't know what to say.  
  
Gohan took his hand off her face.  
  
"Ok, the feeling is not mutual, right?" Gohan sat down and looked away, this was eating him up inside.  
  
'I shouldn't have told her, now things will be awkward..' Gohan thought, annoyed with himself.  
  
Videl sat down next to him.  
  
"Oh Gohan you silly boy, I love you too." Videl told him.  
  
Gohan looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You do?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes Gohan I love you." Videl told him.  
  
Unknowingly their bodies got closer, their faces nearer until their lips touched. They kissed each other tenderly, full of love, and then they each pulled away slowly. Gohan smiled at her, like a little puppy, this made Videl laugh a bit.  
  
"You're so cute." Videl said, all traces of past sorrow gone.  
  
Gohan wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
'There's Videl.' Jackson Burton thought.  
  
This was the girl who, along with Saiyaman managed beat up his boss. His boss challenged Saiyaman and got whooped up pretty badly. This girl who was snuggling up with her boyfriend was this super strong girl, oh well orders were orders. Videl was his target, he got his sniper's gun out of it's capsule. He took aim and shot the gun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Please don't hate me. Sorry for the cliffhanger and because it's so short. I have to figure out what's going to happen next. R&R. 


	17. Powers unleashed

I hate writing some of the parts in this story, this was one of them, Gohan unleashes his great power in this chappie. Thanks every one who reviewed. I'm not purposefully trying to be mean to Videl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Gohan heard the deafening shot too late, he heard Videl cry out, felt her body grow limp in his arms. Gohan stared at her bullet wound unbelievingly, Videl's eyes were closed, he felt drops of liquid fire on his cheeks, burning him... enraging him. Gohan growled and searched for the premises for whoever shot that gun. He spotted him, in a tree, trying to get away.  
  
Gohan felt the rage and energy run through his veins, his eyes flashed aqua. With a great yell Gohan started to change, his energy increased vastly, his eyes turned aqua and his hair turned golden, and got longer until it got to his knees, his eye brows seemed to disappear. The ground shook with the immense power Gohan had. With every second he was in this transformation his body ached with pain, but he didn't care, the pain in his heart was much worse. His saiyan side had taken over and all he wanted was revenge.  
  
The sniper, alarmed by the ground shaking turned around and saw Gohan. He yelped. Gohan pointed one finger at him.  
  
"You!" Gohan frowned then appeared in front of the sniper.  
  
The sniper panicked and tried to run away. Gohan just picked him up by his collar.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I.. My boss told me to!" Jackson was scared, it was the gold fighter!  
  
"Who sent you?" Gohan spat at him.  
  
"The white claw, my gang is the white claw, please don't kill me." Jackson pleaded.  
  
"Why not? You apparently felt nothing at killing the one person who I loved." Gohan's grip tightened.  
  
Videl coughed slightly, but Gohan heard her, his face softened slightly, but then hardened when he looked at Jackson.  
  
"Tell your gang leader that he made quite a bad enemy, and I'll get Saiyaman on my side too. Tell him that I will hunt him down won't stop until he is in jail, or worse, I'll spare your life if you do this, but if you don't I might change my mind." Gohan told the sniper as he let him go.  
  
"Yeah, I...I will.." Jackson said, running off.  
  
Gohan dropped to his knees, changing from his super saiyan three to normal. He went to Videl and checked to see if she was alive. Gohan smiled she was still alive, he could still save her. He took her and started to fly towards Dende's lookout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Vegeta felt the immense power, nothing like he had ever felt before, stronger than him, by a lot. It was going towards Dende's lookout.  
  
"Woman! I'm going to the lookout!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't we want to come too." Bulma told him, holding Trunk's hand.  
  
He looked at Kakarott's second brat, and Kakarott's harpy, they had came after Gohan had disappeared and now they too demanded to come. Vegeta sighed and agreed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Piccolo also felt the immense power surge, it came from Gohan's school, Piccolo noted. It was really strong, Piccolo feared that they would have another battle coming up. It had diminished a little while later, but then it was coming to the lookout, where he currently was. He took a fighting stance and waited, Dende came incase he was needed. The energy came closer, he felt a bead of sweat at the back of his neck.  
  
Gohan landed on the lookout and watched as Piccolo fell down. He looked away from him and looked for Dende.  
  
"Dende! Please can you heal Videl, she was shot.." Gohan felt a new tear on his cheek and made no attempt to wipe it away.  
  
Dende looked at the girl, she looked quite strong. He nodded to Gohan, who set her down in front of him. Dende placed his hands over her and reached inside himself for his healing gift. Soon Videl was healed, but she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, distraught.  
  
"Cool it Gohan, she's just sleeping, she must be tired." Dende told him.  
  
"So, who is she?"  
  
"The girl that I love." Gohan told him.  
  
"Oh." Dende didn't go further into the matter.  
  
"Gohan.." He turned around and saw Piccolo.  
  
"Oh, hey Piccolo." Gohan said, happy to see him, but still worried about Videl.  
  
"Do you need a change of shirt?" Piccolo asked him.  
  
Gohan looked down at his white shirt, now bloody.  
  
"Uh, please." Gohan said.  
  
Piccolo gave him a new shirt and proceeded to ask him questions.  
  
"Was that energy you?" Piccolo asked him, unsure.  
  
Gohan remembered Super Saiyan three with a shudder.  
  
"Yeah.." Gohan felt awkward.  
  
"I just went crazy, the sight of Videl getting shot.. That's when I went Super Saiyan three." Gohan told him.  
  
"WHAT?! Super Saiyan three!!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Super Saiyan Three? What are you talking about green man?" Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and Chichi had arrived to hear the last line.  
  
"Gohan has achieved it.." Piccolo said in disbelief.  
  
"Brat?! That was you?!!" Vegeta looked at Gohan weirdly.  
  
"Super Saiyan three or not, you left without giving me a good reason, mister!" Chichi came up to Gohan and bonked him on the head with the infamous frying pan.  
  
Gohan fell to his knees.  
  
He coughed a little and said "I guess the transformation took more out of me than I thought."  
  
Goten immediately went to his brother.  
  
"Oh, honey I'm so sorry." His mother helped him up.  
  
"I rushed out the house because my friend called me, she had a problem and I went to talk to her about it. But then someone shot her, it pushed me to the next level. I brought her back here so that Dende could heal her, and here we are." Gohan said, weakly.  
  
"Gohan, is it Videl?" Goten's eyes were watery.  
  
"Yea, it was, but don't worry squirt, she'll be fine now." Gohan told him, reassuringly.  
  
"But did you tell her that you loved her yet?" Goten asked him, sniffling slightly.  
  
"Gohan, you have a girlfriend?" His mother asked.  
  
"Uh, yea..?'" Gohan said, frightened slightly.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Videl, I fight crime with her as Saiyaman." He told her.  
  
"Oh, that girl, of course you can date her anytime you want." Chichi had stars in her eyes.  
  
"Mom.. can Videl stay at our house for a little while? She could have my bed and I could take the couch, it's just she's having problems at her house." Gohan's face darkened.  
  
Chichi looked at her son and sighed.  
  
"Alright, but no funny business mister." She warned him.  
  
"What? Mom! I wouldn't." Gohan's face reddened.  
  
"Fine, but can you take her, I think we should come home soon." Chichi said, looking at her watch.  
  
Gohan went and picked Videl up, he took to the air, as his brother did, but went slow for his mother to catch up on Nimbus. He looked down at Videl and his heart stirred.  
  
"Hurry up brother!" Goten's voice resounded in his ears.  
  
Gohan smiled and did as he was told. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love writing this fanfic, without it I don't know what I would do, I relive this story, as if it were in real life or on TV or something, it's a great experience. I recommend reading this story while listening to 'Come what may' sung by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman. Please R&R. 


	18. Guess what? 100 review special!

100 REVIEW SPECIAL! By the way I'm changing Gohan's age to eighteen.  
  
The story of Mr. Squeaky ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Goten and Trunks were training happily, using ki blasts. Trunks fired a fast one at Goten, who moved his head to the side just in time. He looked back at where the ki blast would land and he gasped. Goten flashed in front of the ki blast before it landed and it hit him.  
  
"Aah! Goten are you alright? Why did you do that?" Trunks asked his friend.  
  
Goten landed on his bum and looked a little ruffled up, but besides that he seemed to be alright. He grinned and pulled from behind his back a large black ball of fluff.  
  
"It was going to hit him." Goten said.  
  
Trunks went over and stared at the thing on Goten's outstretched hand.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
The little ball unraveled itself to show that it was a HUGE rat.  
  
The two boys looked at each other.  
  
"COOL!" They said in unison.  
  
"What should we name him?" Goten asked Trunks.  
  
Trunks thought for a second.  
  
"Trunks Jr." he finally said.  
  
Goten stuck out his tongue at the name.  
  
"No something better.... Like Gohan!" Goten said happily.  
  
"No, let's name him Killer!"  
  
"Super Saiyan rat!"  
  
"Prince of the rats!"  
  
"Blacky!"  
  
"Rat boy!"  
  
The rat emitted a squeak at all the noise they were making.  
  
"Mr. Squeaky!" Goten said, expecting Trunks to counter with another name.  
  
"Ok." Trunks responded.  
  
"YAY! Mr. Squeaky!" Goten said happily.  
  
"Now what?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks looked around and saw another rat, a brown one. He picked it up.  
  
"Let's battle them!" Trunks said, putting the brown rat in front of Mr. Squeaky.  
  
"Go Mr. Squeaky!" the two demi-saiyans cheered to them.  
  
Mr. Squeaky slowly waddled to the other rat and bit it's ear. The brown rat squeaked and ran away.  
  
"YAY! Mr. Squeaky won!" The two boys were ecstatic.  
  
"Mr. Squeaky is the strongest rat around!" Trunks said, happily.  
  
"Let's teach him tricks!" Goten decided, happy at his great decision.  
  
The boys taught the rat how to jump through hoops, how to squeak on command, to bite on command, and how to recognize them if he gets lost or something. But then Trunks had a great idea.  
  
"Hey Goten, your brother's birthday is coming up, right?" Trunks asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Goten responded.  
  
"Weren't you saying that you didn't know what to give him?" Trunks continued.  
  
"Yeah.." Goten said.  
  
"Well, why not give him Mr. Squeaky?" Trunks implored.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, he might not like him.." Goten said, unsure.  
  
"Naw, sure he'll like him! After all he's a trained battle rat!" Trunks said, grinning.  
  
"Okay! But if Gohan doesn't like him, we keep him." Goten said.  
  
They walked off merrily with Mr. Squeaky trotting at their feet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Ok, I know that wasn't normal rat behavior but Trunks and Goten aren't normal kids. There you have it, Mr. Squeaky's story! Hope it wasn't boring, I just made this for the 100 review special. Please R&R. Well bai. 


	19. Sneaking Goten

Hi! Thanks everyone who reviewed. I think you'll like this chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl woke up in a room she didn't recognize, lying on a nice, comfortable bed.  
  
'What happened?' All she could remember was Gohan told her he loved her.. and then she was shot, all the pain, then darkness.  
  
'Then, how am I still alive?' she thought with dismay.  
  
She turned her head to the left.  
  
"HI!"  
  
"Aaah!" Videl yelled in surprise.  
  
Goten looked slightly hurt.  
  
"It's me, Goten." He pouted slightly.  
  
"Oh, sorry you just surprised me. Uh, where are we?" Videl asked him.  
  
"My house." Goten said, happily.  
  
"Oh. Where's Gohan?" She asked, hoping he was still there.  
  
"Follow me!" Goten waited for her to get out of the bed.  
  
Videl thought that she wouldn't be able to get out of the bed, and was surprised when she didn't feel in the least bit achy, but feeling better than ever. She followed Goten outside, a little way past the house where she found Gohan in a Gi, punching and kicking into the air faster than she could imagine. Once Videl got there Goten seemed to creep away.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
Gohan who had been in the middle of a kick fell down, but quickly got up.  
  
"Oh, hey Videl, you feeling better?" He asked her.  
  
"Yea, and about that, I have a few questions for you." Videl said.  
  
"Ok." Gohan responded.  
  
"First of all, how am I still alive?"  
  
Gohan froze, his mouth opened as if he was about to say something but he shut it.  
  
"Well I saw the guy who shot you and.. " Gohan decided to tell her truth.  
  
"I got so, mad Videl. I wanted to destroy the guy who did it, but first there's a secret of mine that I have to tell you." Gohan gulped.  
  
Videl was listening intently.  
  
"I'm.. the golden fighter, and also Saiyaman." Gohan looked sincerely into her eyes.  
  
Videl's eyes widened.  
  
"But.. how can you be?" Videl was surprised, she had suspicions that Gohan might be Saiyaman, but not the gold fighter too.  
  
Gohan pressed a button on his watch, his Saiyaman outfit went on him.  
  
"You.. are, but your hair isn't golden.." Videl started.  
  
Gohan took off his Saiyaman suit.  
  
"It's a stage that I call Super Saiyan, I achieve by, say taping into my inner power if you will." Gohan told her, trying to make her understand.  
  
Gohan raised his ki his eyes flashed bluish green to black then to blue again, his hair became spikier and golden, with a flare of energy he finished his transformation.  
  
Videl just stared on.  
  
"There are other stages that I can go to, level two and three. Before you were shot I hadn't enough anger to get to the third level. Videl please don't hate me.." Gohan transformed back to his original form.  
  
"I.. how could you keep this from me? I mean we were friends and then you told me you loved me, why now?" Videl could feel tears in her eyes and she didn't care.  
  
"I thought you'd think I was a freak or something, and never talk to me again.." Gohan told her, looking away.  
  
But then he looked into her teary eyes, with tears of his own.  
  
"Videl I hated looking into your eyes, yet knowing my life was full of lies, but if you thought I was some weirdo or scared of me then I wouldn't be able to look into your beautiful eyes at all, it would be too hard and I love you too much.." He waited for her reaction, his heart ready to tear apart.  
  
Videl couldn't help but smile slightly at his worried face, she hugged him. Gohan had been surprised, he expected her to reject him.  
  
"It didn't really help that you hated Saiyaman's guts too." Gohan added.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Gohan you know I wouldn't give you up, even if you were an alien or something." Videl told him, putting her head on his chest.  
  
Gohan sighed in relief.  
  
Videl pulled away, holding his hands in hers and looking up at him.  
  
"But you have to promised to tell everything to me." Videl told him.  
  
"After lunch.." Gohan told her, sweat dropping.  
  
Videl looked at her watch.  
  
"Uh Gohan aren't we supposed to be at school?" Videl asked him.  
  
"My mom called the school for me, saying I was sick and I called the school for you with my great Hercule impression." Gohan told her, proudly.  
  
Gohan coughed a bit.  
  
"Hey every body! Is every one having a great time?! I can't hear you! Now everyone say Hercule's the best! OH YEAH!" Gohan said, his voice quite lower and raspier.  
  
Videl laughed hysterically at his impression of her father.  
  
Goten stared at the couple and his lips turned to make a demonic smile. Goten ran into the house.  
  
"Mom can I call Trunks and Rin?" He asked his mother, innocently.  
  
"Of course Goten." His mother handed him the cordless phone.  
  
Goten called Trunks and then with flash called Rin.  
  
"Hey guys.. Gohan told Videl!" Goten told them.  
  
"Really? Cool!"  
  
"What did Videl say?"  
  
"So far I think they're a couple but Gohan's gonna tell her about who he really is after lunch." Goten told them.  
  
"About Cell..?" Rin said, shivering from the name, Goten and Trunks had told him vivid stories about how Gohan defeated Cell.  
  
"Yeah, I think the whole thing." Goten said.  
  
"Ok you have to call us and tell us what happens!" Trunks said.  
  
"Yea of course, but something might be happening I'll call you later, bye." Goten hung up.  
  
Goten grinned and went back to his spying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Lol, sneaky Goten. Next chapter Gohan eats lunch! ..and tells Videl. Yay Friday we watch movies all day and then have a turkey lunch! Please R&R. C ya next chapter. 


	20. He tells her, how will she react?

Hey new chapter, thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter! Arg, today I didn't think we had gym but we did and I played volleyball in a skirt! Nevermind me, let's get to the chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan feasted on the fried rice, sushi among many other dishes, he noticed that Videl barely touched her crab sushi and was staring at him in wonder.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked her.  
  
Videl shook herself.  
  
"Uh, nevermind." She went back to her sushi, eating it slowly.  
  
Once Gohan had eaten his share of.. well everything he got up and waited for Videl, who immediately stood up. They both thanked Chichi for the wonderful food and started walking to Gohan's training area, unaware that Goten was following them with his ki lowered.  
  
"Do you want to tell me this here?" Videl asked him, unsure.  
  
'What other secrets could he possibly have that are so bad?'  
  
Gohan sensed a ki nearby, Goten.  
  
"No, do you mind if we fly?" Gohan asked her.  
  
Videl tried to hide her excitement at both learning his secret and to fly again.  
  
"Sure let's go." Videl said, placing herself in his arms.  
  
Gohan held her tightly and lifted off, he flew for awhile before he landed next to a lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten looked at his brother leaving with anger.  
  
"Damn." He said with the curse that uncle Vegeta taught him.  
  
'Gohan knows I can't fly! Very ingenious, brother..' Goten thought to himself.  
  
Goten sighed and started running to where Gohan was flying to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan landed in a beautiful woody area next to a lake. He dreaded what was to come. He and Videl sat down.  
  
"Ok please promise you won't hate me." Gohan said, pleadingly, holding her hands.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"I already forgave you for not telling me all this, so there's not much more that I can be mad at you for." She told him.  
  
"Ok then, remember when you said that you'd love me even if I was an alien?" Gohan looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." She said, not knowing what this had to do with anything.  
  
"Well I'm kind of half alien, my father was one." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Videl looked at him funny.  
  
"Gohan be serious, I want to know." She told him.  
  
"I.. was." Gohan said, sweatdropping.  
  
Videl looked into his eyes.  
  
"YOU WERE!" Ok Videl was more than a little surprised.  
  
"My father's name was Goku, I think I'd better start with his story, some of the parts are a bit.." he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, "Hard to tell so please no questions until the end. Okay?"  
  
Videl nodded and said nothing about the fact that his father was Goku.  
  
"I'm a half alien. My father is of the Saiyan race, a race now extinct except for a few left on earth. Their home planet was Vegeta-sei, a planet that had been destroyed a decade or so ago." He hoped this little part was to be absorbed well.  
  
"Alien..?" Videl's eyes were wide, her mouth wide open.  
  
"Yeah this is the way I expected you to react." Gohan said, cringing.  
  
Videl took awhile to get this.  
  
"Uh, well I should have known, you're like inhumanly strong." She said, a little frazzled.  
  
Gohan continued.  
  
"The Saiyan race is a very proud, extremely strong race with almost no limit to their power. Their leader was not a Saiyan, but a terrible monster called Frieza he made the Saiyans purge planets of life so that he could sell it to some other races that were getting overpopulated." He looked to see if Videl was listening.  
  
"Saiyans, even babies are all stronger than most full-grown humans. But even with this it would take awhile to purge a planet with just strength alone, but all Saiyans are born with a tail to get a special ability that doubles their strength. It's called Ozaru form, whenever a Saiyan with a tail looks at the full moon they turn into a giant ape that destroys everything."  
  
"My father had been sent as a baby to earth meant to destroy it, my grandfather Gohan found him and decided to keep him as his own. My father still remembered his commands and was a very violent child until one day he hit his head on a rock and forgot his commands and his race, he became a docile and simple kid. He kept training, got strong, raised a family with no mishaps until when I was six and his brother landed on the planet." Gohan frowned at the thought of his uncle.  
  
"This was not a happy reunion, after finding that my father didn't remember anything or purge the planet and wouldn't do it for anything he kidnapped me. My father fought his brother and sacrificed his life for my and the world's safety, he died. But we revived him with these mythical spheres called the dragon balls that can give you almost any wish you want. My father learned how to become a Super Saiyan after that, something achieved by only one Saiyan before. Then the android Cell came.." Gohan said the name with a hate unrivalled by nothing else.  
  
"We knew he was strong and we trained to try and fight it.." Gohan started but was interrupted.  
  
"You guys were the golden warriors at the cell games weren't you?" Videl said in surprise.  
  
Gohan nodded and continued.  
  
"My father brought me to a chamber where you can train for up to two years in there, while in real time it would only last about a day. He trained me to become a Super Saiyan and he knew that I had became stronger than him, even if I, myself didn't realize it." Gohan sighed and continued.  
  
"Then on the day of the cell games your father fought him first and to be honest Videl, your father didn't beat cell, who flicked your father away like a bug."  
  
"I always thought he wasn't as strong as he let on to be, he almost never trained.. and I knew he wasn't as strong as Saiyam.. you." Videl looked down as she talked about her father.  
  
Gohan held her close to him and waited until she looked up at him again.  
  
"You ready to continue?" He asked her cradling her face within his hand tenderly.  
  
"Yes." Videl told him, thankful for his understanding.  
  
"My father fought Cell and found that even if he tried his best he wouldn't be able to kill Cell. He forfeited but told me I could beat him." Gohan said slowly, relieving each moment.  
  
"As you can imagine I was doubtful, if my father couldn't beat him, what chance did I have? But my father reassured me, saying that I had a power that I just had to let out. I fought Cell and at one point he destroyed one of my friends and it pushed me to Super Saiyan two." Gohan said, thinking about number 16.  
  
"At that point I was strong enough to finish him off but I.. I wanted to make him suffer to make him feel worse pain than the pain in my heart, my father kept saying to finish Cell off, he kept saying that but.. I wouldn't listen!" The pain was back, he clenched his teeth and looked down, a single tear fell to the ground.  
  
Videl looked at him worried. He breathed slowly for a few seconds then looked up and continued.  
  
"Cell knew he was going to go down, and if he had to go down he was going to take the whole planet with him, he was going to self-destruct. My father saved the planet by bringing Cell away from us all for him to self-destruct somewhere else, once again he died, but this time it was my fault." He tried to fight off the feeling of guilt in his body.  
  
"But all in vain! Cell regenerated and came back to earth, stronger then ever. Finally I killed him, but when we went to regenerate my father he said not to, that all the monsters that ever came were usually his fault, to go on without him."  
  
Videl looked at him in shock.  
  
"You've been through so much, I don't know how you could've stayed such a nice person." Videl hugged him, feeling his sadness, strangely, not just feeling sadness for the life he's had, actually feeling his sadness.  
  
"Goten grew up without a father because of me.." Gohan looked at the distance, face showing nothing but sadness.  
  
"Gohan I'll admit this was a lot to absorb, but I don't think it was your fault. How could you have known that Cell could self-destruct? And you were angry at him, sometimes anger takes a hold of you.." Videl said, looking away.  
  
"I tried my best to be a great big brother, but I know that it can't replace having a father, one day we'll revive him and Goten will have him as a father. It's great though to have you around, Videl I love you, you help me get over my own self pity." Gohan told her grinning at the last phrase.  
  
She smiled at him playfully.  
  
"Someone has to." She said standing up and pulling him up too.  
  
"Okay, my boyfriend's a half alien.." she said more to herself.  
  
"Got it." She said kissing his cheek.  
  
Gohan blushed slightly.  
  
"Aww, you're so cute." Videl told him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten turned away from the little love fest with tears coming down his face.  
  
'Gohan you're the best big brother ever, sure I'd love to meet my father, but I don't blame you for whatever happened to him, just having you is great..' Goten sniffed and started the trek back to his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Like it? R&R. This is NOT the end by the way, so keep reading. Hey I was wondering if the whole mind connection thingie that Saiyans and their 'mates' have with each other is just something made up by the fanfiction.net DBZ authors? If so why does everyone do it? Well c ya next update. 


	21. Sorry but Videl's NOT staying with Gohan

Hi. Thanks everyone who reviewed sorry about this chapter, I'll get a better one out later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I don't own DBZ I own Rin and Eros, isn't Rin cute?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Once Gohan and Videl got back to home Videl turned to face him, and gave him a hug, slowly letting go.  
  
"Gohan, it's been great being with you all today, but I think my dad's going to blow a gasket if he learns I'm staying at your house." Videl told Gohan, giving him a little sad smile.  
  
"You're not going back to your father's house after what he did, are you?!" Gohan asked her, upset.  
  
"Gohan, don't worry I'm going to stay at Erasa's house. I just want ask you if you could fly me to my bedroom's porch so I can wear my clothes instead of Erasa's." Videl said.  
  
Gohan sighed in relief.  
  
"Sure Videl, I'd be happy to." Gohan said, grinning.  
  
He took Videl and flew at a moderate pace towards her house, as they drew near Gohan started to fly faster, he landed on her porch and peeked in, he signaled Videl to go in. She hastily went in gathered the stuff she needed in a bag and went back to Gohan. Gohan brought her to Erasa's house and at Videl's insistence left her to talk to Erasa.  
  
Videl rang the doorbell, Erasa opened the door and gasped at seeing her.  
  
"Videl! I tried calling you and your maid didn't know where you were, it just got me so worried.." Erasa said to her best friend, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Erasa can I stay over?" Videl asked, biting her lip.  
  
Erasa smiled.  
  
"Of course Videl you know you're always welcome." She said, leading her inside, to her room.  
  
They entered Erasa's room and sat down on her bed. Erasa looked to Videl.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" She asked warmly.  
  
Videl didn't smile.  
  
"The bad thing is my father, and I had a fight, you know about the whole Saiyaman and Videl thing on the front page of the paper. " As she said this Erasa nodded and Videl continued.  
  
"Well he said I was ruining his reputation and I was saying things too, I must have gotten him really mad because he.. he hit me." Videl looked down, no more tears, god knows she's cried enough these past days.  
  
Erasa gasped and frowned.  
  
"Your father.. Videl don't listen to what he says, he didn't have the right to hit you." She told Videl, sternly.  
  
Videl looked up.  
  
"I know, thanks Erasa, but you don't know about the good thing that happened to me these past few days." She said, smiling.  
  
"I was so upset over my father that I ran away and I needed to talk to someone, and the person I had been thinking about was Gohan, so I called him. Not that you aren't my best friend Erasa, I just.."  
  
"I know Videl, you like Gohan that's why." Erasa said, grinning slyly.  
  
"And so then he came and he consoled me, he held me and then he told me that he loved me." Videl said, gazing off into dream world.  
  
Erasa's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh. My. God. What did you say?" Erasa asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Videl asked her, grinning.  
  
Erasa and Videl laughed, excitedly.  
  
"I KNEW IT! I knew you guys would get together, just like Sharpner and I have!" Erasa said, bouncing up.  
  
"Wait, you.. and Sharpner?" Videl said, giggling.  
  
"Don't laugh." Erasa said, giggling herself.  
  
Erasa stopped laughing for a minute, as though just remembering something.  
  
"What's the matter?" Videl asked.  
  
"Where did you stay last night?" Erasa asked, a grin very apparent on her face.  
  
Videl blushed.  
  
"Gohan's.." Erasa started laughing. "It wasn't like that! I did sleep in his bed, but he, like a gentleman slept on the couch." Videl said.  
  
"Videl, I'm so happy for you." Erasa said, taking Videl's hands. "You know if you guys hadn't finally admitted your love for each other I would've made you get together." Erasa said, teasingly.  
  
"Yea, sure you were." Videl said, beating Erasa with a pillow over her head.  
  
They both continued their little pillow fight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
This chapter's short and it sucks. Ah well. Read & Review. I was lazy and didn't write this for awhile I was working on the story that me and my friends are hopefully going to publish by the end of this year, and also my book I'm doing by myself. Arg when I got a 1 out of six on a small quiz in math I went from a high A to a C+ which is completely stupid. Sorry for my rantings, if there are any of you people who actually read this part. 


	22. Voices in my head

Hey hope you guys had a great Halloween I know I did, except for I kinda got sick last night so I'm writing this while being sick from school. Thanks everyone who reviewed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Videl walked with Erasa and Sharpner who were holding hands, and grinning. She remembered when Rin found out she was staying, he so politely said "No way! Did Gohan kick you out?" in disbelief. Videl sighed and continued walking, she couldn't wait to see Gohan again. After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at school.  
  
"I have to find Gohan guys." Videl said, rushing to the stairs to the roof.  
  
Sharpner looked quizzically at his girlfriend, but Erasa said nothing, she just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Videl waited anxiously for Gohan to arrive, finally she saw his flying form rushing over to her, she waved, and in a second he arrived in front of her.  
  
"Videl, did it go alright? You stayed with Erasa?" Gohan asked her, holding her hands.  
  
"Yeah, it went fine." She hugged him peering into his eyes and grinning.  
  
Gohan put on his goofy grin himself and pulled away, still holding her right hand. They walked down the stairs lost with themselves. They found the other couple and finally Sharpner and Gohan found out.  
  
"You're with?" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah." They both said again in chorus.  
  
Their girlfriends laughed and they walked down the hallways aimlessly, talking among themselves. They didn't notice the whispers around them.  
  
"Videl and Gohan?"  
  
"That skinny guy?"  
  
"Hey he's not I saw him in gym class!"  
  
"Yea and he's cute."  
  
"Let's hope Miranda doesn't find out."  
  
"Oh their so cute!"  
  
"I want Gohan!"  
  
"I wonder how Saiyaman would feel about this."  
  
"WHAT?!" Miranda Smith, the leader of the Son Gohan club had just saw Videl and Gohan, holding hands.  
  
She furiously walked up to Videl and slapped her. Videl looked icily to Miranda.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan said, mad.  
  
"Back away before you get hurt." Videl said, glaring.  
  
Miranda smiled.  
  
"What if I don't? I'm telling you to stay away from Gohan, he's mine." She told Videl.  
  
"Let's go Videl, she's not worth it." Gohan said, trying to lead her away from the weird girl.  
  
'He likes her, Videl. He wants to protect her..' something weird said in her head, it made her feel a horrible anger as if she just saw some sort of evil atrocity or something. She shook the thought out of her head, Gohan loved her.  
  
"Let me just tell you Miranda if you're looking for a fight you've picked the wrong girl to even try to beat." Videl followed Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Once again we find ourselves in a boring class. Videl passed a note to Gohan.  
  
Hey can you teach people to fly or is it only something that you know how to do?  
  
-Videl  
  
Gohan wrote back.  
  
You might want to be a little more cautious about this, huh? And yes you can teach it, why?  
  
-Gohan  
  
Can you teach me?  
  
-Videl  
  
Sure, I promised my bro, Trunks, and Rin to teach them to fly too.  
  
-Gohan  
  
Realy?! Oh my Gosh Gohan thanks so much! When?  
  
-Videl  
  
How bout Saturday? -Gohan  
  
Sure I didn't want to tell you this before but I really enjoyed the ride.  
  
-Videl  
  
Gohan was about to write back when the teacher rang a gong. Everyone looked to the teacher.  
  
"Finally I have your attention, as I was saying the World martial arts Tournament is in two months, and whoever is going to join the tournament is going to be given the two months off to train, but you have to give me your parents signature and.." The teacher's voice was drowned out by the student's cheering.  
  
"I'm entering, are you?" Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"I'd have to ask my mom, she might not want me entering." Gohan said.  
  
'He's distancing himself from you Videl, he doesn't really want to teach you how to fly, he doesn't want to enter with you..' the weird thing said to her again, Videl put her hand to her forehead and groaned.  
  
"Videl? Are you alright?" Gohan asked, worried.  
  
"Uh, yeah it's just a head ache, I'm fine." Videl said, trying to reassure him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Eventually the feeling went away but she felt sick. Erasa asked her what was wrong but Videl repeatedly told her best friend that she was fun, it was now night. Erasa was sleeping in her bed, but Videl couldn't fall asleep on her futon.  
  
'Videl..'  
  
No, it was starting again, Videl closed her eyes and hoped that it would go away.  
  
'Why don't you believe me Videl? This is after all yourself thinking this. Gohan never liked you, never loved you, he's a liar and he hates you. He was the one who got that man to shoot you.' Videl felt her body quake at the voice.  
  
'No you're wrong, I believe Gohan, he wouldn't lie to me.'  
  
'Believe what you must but rest assured I'm only doing this for your own good, and I will be back.' The thought left but as a parting gift it left Videl a wave of nausea.  
  
Videl rushed to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Hmm what's this? Videl doubting Gohan's loyalty? What is that voice? ........... Well did you think I was going to tell you? If you try hard you can probably predict what happening, I think. Please Read and Review. 


	23. Let's learn about Ki

Hey thanks everyone who reviewed. Thanks also for your guesses, just so you know there probably won't be any Buu thingie unless I think of putting it in at the last minute. Thanks dark sage for being the first one to respond to that earlier request, our current countries are now: Canada. Sorry for anyone who hates the whole learning about to control ki thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was waiting with Trunks, Rin and Goten for Videl's arrival. It was Saturday and Gohan hadn't seen her the whole week because of his training for the World Martial Arts tournament. Gohan recalled how his mother took it when he asked her if he could go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom I want to enter the World Martial Arts tournament, there giving all who compete in the tournament but I can make up all the work. Videl's entering too and I think I should keep an eye on her, she's been acting a bit odd." In Chichi's mind Gohan was just rambling she was thinking Tournament, Gohan, Videl and recalling the last time she was at the tournament, Goku, her, and marriage!  
  
"Yes you may, I've already said yes to Goten." Chichi said calmly.  
  
"Oh yea! Thanks Mom!" Gohan said, running outside.  
  
Chichi hummed, taking out a huge book with words on the front saying 'Gohan's dream wedding plan'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan waited awhile before spotting her yellow jet chopper, Videl landed nearby. She got out of the jet chopper and smiled weakly at Gohan, who was running up to her. She was plagued by the voice at night, it whisked her to sleep, then spoke to her in dreams when she couldn't find enough consciousness to try to ignore it. She thought that it was because she wasn't at her house, she had a talk to her father and was now living with him again, but it wasn't the case she still had the dreams.  
  
But her heart leaped to see Gohan there, it seemed that he wasn't real to her anymore with her dreams, but seeing him blew all those thoughts away. She ran to him and hugged him, clutching to him.  
  
'That's another thing he doesn't like.. you're so possessive.' She ignored the voice.  
  
"Videl, I missed you." Gohan said, smiling.  
  
"I missed you too." Videl said, thinking it best to let go of him.  
  
"How cute. Gohan can we start yet?!" Trunks yelled to the teen demi-saiyan.  
  
"Sure but first we have to teach Rin and Videl how to regulate and control their ki." Gohan said, leading Videl to the kids.  
  
Goten and Trunks guessed it would take awhile because they bid Rin a farewell and went off to play.  
  
"Um what's ki?" Videl asked, while Rin nodded.  
  
"Ki is energy that every living thing has, certain have more than others, like bigger organisms or trained ones." Gohan said pointedly.  
  
"The energy can be used to go to your powers limits like to make a really powerful attack or be used to fly. But first you need to find it and draw it out." Gohan said, making a little ball of ki in his hand.  
  
"But how?" Videl asked, puzzled.  
  
"First let's sit down, relax, be at ease." Gohan said, sitting cross- legged.  
  
'Be at ease, easy for him to say.' Videl thought to herself, also sitting cross legged.  
  
"Put your hands like this." Gohan said, demonstrating.  
  
"Go to the spot that you draw from yourself when you're in a fight or training, do you feel the energy? Take it from that place and bring it into your hands." Gohan told them, waiting patiently.  
  
After many failed attempts and a few hours later, Gohan found that Videl had some light in her hand.  
  
"Videl! You did it!" Gohan said, happily.  
  
Videl stared in disbelief at the light.  
  
"I finally did it!" Videl said, falling back in exhaustion.  
  
Gohan caught her and held her, looking to Rin, waiting. Rin, sweating concentrated harder.  
  
'Come on, the rush of fighting with Goten and Trunks, even though they beat me, come on.' Rin thought to himself.  
  
Finally a little light appeared, Rin sighed in relief.  
  
"Great job Rin! I knew you could do it!" Gohan said praising him.  
  
The little boy grinned.  
  
"Now could you get my bro and Trunks, then we'll wake Videl so we can start the flying."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, short chapter but fast coming out right? I don't think there will be a Buu saga, so keep guessing. Please read and review! Bai! 


	24. Fly, fly away!

Hi, long time no see, if someone's still reading this. I had major writer's block for one part and every time I tried to fix it I got distracted. Well, enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ, I do own Rin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten, Trunks, Rin and Videl were standing around Gohan, looking at him trying to find out what to say.  
  
"Sorry this is my first time teaching, and they way I learned was by my sensei throwing me at various mountains." Gohan said scratching the back of his head.  
  
The kids and Videl sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, but don't worry! I won't do that!" He said quickly.  
  
"First what you do is stand straight and don't tense up, just relax." Gohan started thinking about what he does before flying.  
  
"Then take your ki from your center and instead of pushing it through your arms into your hands, push it through your legs and out your feet." Gohan ended, looking to them expectantly.  
  
Trunks smirked and in a few seconds he was in the air, Goten soon followed.  
  
"Ok good guys, but don't go too high up. Keep up the amount of ki, and when you want to come back down slowly decrease the amount of ki your using." Gohan shouted to them.  
  
Then he focused his attention on Videl and Rin. He waited from time to time saying something like, relax, or keep focused. Trunks and Goten stopped flying and were encouraging Videl and Rin. Videl started elevating, she reminded herself to keep calm or she might lose it.  
  
"Good Videl you're doing great." Gohan said with enthusiasm.  
  
Rin started elevating himself, Videl got to be about a meter when she slowly descended, but Rin kept going higher until he was about ten meters above the ground.  
  
"Rin come down, let's call it a day." Gohan yelled up to him.  
  
Rin looked down with scared eyes.  
  
"I can't." Rin said.  
  
"Yes you can, don't be afraid." Gohan said, trying to reassure him.  
  
"No, I've been trying to do that but I can't stop my ki slowly I just end up cutting it all off, then I had to bring my ki out again just making me go up higher. Gohan I'm scared." Rin said.  
  
"Gohan, please help him." Goten said, with a scared expression.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Rin just keep your ki going, hold on." Gohan told him.  
  
Gohan flew up to where Rin was.  
  
"Ok now cut off your ki." Gohan said.  
  
Rin did, he fell a bit but Gohan caught him. He flew them down to the ground.  
  
"It's ok Rin, we'll work on that later." Gohan said, smiling.  
  
"Thank-you sensei." Rin said, grinning.  
  
They started walking to the house, Videl held his hand and looked at him.  
  
"You're good with children." She said.  
  
"Not really, a lot of people are." Gohan answered modestly.  
  
"No, a lot of people aren't." Videl said.  
  
"Well I'm sure if those people had a little brother like Goten, they would be good with kids too." Gohan said.  
  
"I'm not good with kids." Videl said.  
  
Gohan looked at her.  
  
"Are you kidding? My brother loves you! Trunks and Rin like you too, you're great with kids because they can see that you're a great person." Gohan said to her.  
  
Videl blushed. Gohan grinned and led her to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next two weeks were spent perfecting their flying and in the process becoming quite stronger. Then it was time for Gohan and Videl to separate and train for the World Martial Arts Tournaments.  
  
"Videl I'm sorry you understand right?"  
  
"Yes I know Gohan, it's ok you can say it, you might hurt me and get no training done." Videl told him, smiling.  
  
"I'll miss you." Gohan said.  
  
"I'll miss you too but we'll see each other at Christmas and at the World Martial Arts Tournament and then after the tournament everything we'll be normal again." She said.  
  
She kissed him softly, slowly pulling back.  
  
"Good bye." She left, flying off into the night.  
  
'It is almost time, Videl. All your troubles will disappear from your mind forever.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I recently fell in love with a manga Oh, my goddess! It's so good, lol. Please R&R. 


	25. Let's train, learn pain

Hey, new chapter! Sorry it sucks, nothing big happens, next chapter will probably be better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I owned DBZ I would be buying OMG! Over the internet, instead of waiting for it at a comic store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan woke at five to start his training. After finishing his pathetic breakfast he made, burnt toast and eggs, he left off to his training ground. Making sure he was far away from anyone so he wouldn't be able to hurt them he slowly raised his ki, super saiyan one, two, Gohan started to sweat and finally decided to go the next step again.  
  
"Three.." he muttered, before yelling as his super saiyan three form sent pain throughout his body.  
  
He winced, but kept the transformation, he would have to get used to it, or the transformation was useless to him. He forced himself to stand and practice kicks and punches. He only kept the transformation for two hours before he couldn't stand it anymore. He sighed and went inside to see if his mother and Goten were up.  
  
"Gohan! Were you training?" His mother asked, disapprovingly.  
  
"Yes, like I told you mom for the tournament." Gohan told her.  
  
"But do you have to get up so early? You're so sweaty, go take a bath!" She ordered him.  
  
"Ok, but I'm just going to get sweaty again."  
  
Gohan took a bath, then came back to eat another breakfast.  
  
"Gohan can I train with you?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sorry Goten, but I'm doing dangerous training, which could get you hurt." Gohan answered him, apologetically.  
  
"But I never get to train with you, I won't get hurt." He pouted.  
  
Gohan looked at his brother.  
  
"I'm serious Goten, I can't do my training without getting myself hurt, I'm not letting you get hurt." He told his brother.  
  
"Fine, I guess." Goten said, looking away.  
  
"I'm going to go train again, bye."  
  
"Don't overdo it, I know you can do that a lot." Chichi told her son.  
  
Gohan grinned.  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
He turned and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again he resumed his training, but not for long, his transformation must have drawn attention.  
  
"Training? Why would you take the pain?" Vegeta looked at Gohan from a safe distance back.  
  
Gohan looked at the other saiyan, keeping the transformation. Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"Yes, I know how much the transformation must pain you. Soon though you won't be able to take it anymore, you can't take on so much power in such short time." He informed Gohan.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, I didn't know you cared. I see you're a far distance away." Gohan commented, smiling.  
  
"I could care less for you, brat, my health on the other hand I care for." He told him.  
  
Gohan felt someone else arrive.  
  
"Hey Piccolo." He greeted to the Namekian.  
  
"Sorry I was listening, and I think that you're taking on too much." He told Gohan.  
  
"Not you too, hey if I don't get used to this then it won't be any use to me." He retorted.  
  
"The Namek didn't mean not to train!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Yes, I want you to come with me to train you to be able to withstand this super saiyan three." Piccolo told him.  
  
Gohan dropped out of super saiyan three into his normal form.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wait, brat why were you training so hard?"  
  
"World Martial Arts Tournament, join if you want, in two months." Gohan said, before flying off with Piccolo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what's this training? You can probably guess the way, but I think I'll surprise you all. Read and review everyone. 


	26. how's Videl's training doing?

Hey, thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter! This chapter is somewhat better, I think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They landed on the lookout tower, Piccolo looked at him.  
  
"Bet you can't guess the training I have in store." He said, sarcastically.  
  
"Meditation.." Gohan groaned.  
  
The Namek smiled and nodded.  
  
"But how's that going to help me?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You're going to take control of your body." Piccolo answered.  
  
Gohan was still confused, but sat down with Piccolo, and closed his eyes.  
  
"First do you remember how super saiyan three feels like?"  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Now imagine you're in that state, don't actually go super, but imagine the pain, imagine the power, now make your body and mind think that it's S. S. 3. It takes high power of the mind to be able to make something in your mind real feeling. But try." Piccolo tried to explain.  
  
Gohan concentrated, trying to make it feel real. He tried it for hours, but he couldn't quite reach it. He finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Hard, isn't it? I didn't really expect you to get it at first, but you're trying, right?" Piccolo commented.  
  
Gohan nodded, trying to conceal his frustration. He stood up, and looked at his watch, surprised at how long he had been there.  
  
"I had better leave now, I'll practice and get back to you when I do it." He said, smiling wearily at his sensei.  
  
He flew home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No Erasa, throw it higher!" Videl yelled to her friend.  
  
The blonde made a face and threw the rock into the air as high as she could. Videl smirked and hit it with a ki blast. She had been practicing using her ki, and trained herself to throw ki blasts. Erasa had one day stumbled upon Videl practicing, but promised not to tell anyone.  
  
"Tell me how again that you make that colored light come out of your hands?" She asked Videl, frowning at having to help with her training.  
  
"Magic." She answered sarcastically.  
  
She quickly blasted the rock aimed at her head.  
  
"Ok, ok don't need to be violent." Videl crossed her arms.  
  
"It's your internal energy, when you draw it's power you can do things that you wouldn't normally be able to do, like fly." She explained, trying to remember Gohan's words.  
  
"And can you fly?" Erasa asked, curious.  
  
Videl elevated herself in the air a meter to answer her.  
  
"Videl! Get down from there!" Erasa said, worried.  
  
"Relax Erasa it's perfectly safe." She assured her, lowering down to the ground.  
  
"Hmm, who do I know who has power to draw super strength, fire 'energy', and fly?" Erasa asked.  
  
Videl put on a 'Gohan' grin, feeling a sweat drop at the back of her neck. Erasa pointed accusingly at her.  
  
"Saiyaman, that's who!!!!!!" the blonde yelled.  
  
Videl's face expression stayed the same.  
  
"Uh.. so?" the raven haired girl asked.  
  
"You're having an affair with Saiyaman." Erasa concluded.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl laughed at Erasa, she had no idea.  
  
"Videl, it's not good to laugh at something so serious as this, you care for Gohan don't you?" She asked, upset.  
  
"No, no Erasa I do care for Gohan," She said, wiping away tears.  
  
"But first of all, Gohan and I are not married, therefor I can't have an affair. Secondly I don't like Saiyaman, I like Gohan, I just learned those things from him, nothing more." Videl simplified.  
  
Videl's best friend looked at her and said, "ok."  
  
"That's all? You accused me of having an affair with Saiyaman, then you just leave me alone about it?"  
  
"Yea, you have that I love Gohan, he's my man look in your eyes." Erasa answered.  
  
Videl looked at her friend strangely.  
  
"You can tell all that from my eyes?" she asked.  
  
"Duh, I'm your best friend, now were you his only student?" Erasa now asked, grinning.  
  
"No, he had more, not too many, his brother and his best friend, and.. your brother in fact." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
this one was out fast, read and review. 


	27. Christmas special part one

Hi guys, sorry it's been so long my parents are getting divorced and stuff, I was away from my computer for awhile, and so, yea. Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter, sorry this chapter is even shorter than usual, I'll try to get another out soon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special Christmas edition, part one  
  
Videl walked quickly through the mall, now what could she get him? She found a store full of martial arts stuff and walked in.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Videl turned around to find a smiling employee of the store.  
  
'Sure if you know what to get a guy who's the gold fighter and the Great Saiyaman.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Um, maybe. I'm looking for something for my boyfriend and he's really into martial arts, what do you suggest?" It felt odd to say the words 'my boyfriend' but she shook it off, she was going to have to get used to it.  
  
The female employee nodded and started walking, Videl followed her. They stood next to a case full of broadswords, Sais, nunchucks, Bo staffs, and other martial arts weapons.  
  
"Does he train with weapons or.?" Videl cut her off.  
  
"Naw, he doesn't need them." She said, before realizing what she said.  
  
She sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, that is he.." she stuttered.  
  
"I understand." The female employee said, nodding.  
  
"....you do?"  
  
"Of course, men with their pride, think that they are so strong that they don't need a weapon." The employee explained.  
  
"Yeah.." Videl said, grinning forcedly.  
  
'Ok in this case it's true.' She thought.  
  
"How about we go to the weights, then?" the woman said.  
  
"I don't really think so, he doesn't train like that." Videl said, trying not to be making this hard for the woman.  
  
The woman looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Maybe you should look around for yourself, you know your boyfriend better than me after all, if you need any more help, just tell me." She told Videl.  
  
Videl looked around, but couldn't find anything that Gohan would like, she walked out of the store and saw Gohan walking near her direction. Her heart leap to see him, but she dashed out of his sight before he could see her. She walked out of the building, and sighed. But then she got an idea. She decapsulized her jet chopper and headed towards 349 mountain area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: Videl talks to someone in the 349 area that's not Gohan..hmm I think it's Goten.. Please read and review. Thanks. 


	28. Christmas special part two

Hey thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter. This Christmas thing is only temporary after I'm done it'll go back to the normal plot, like nothing happened, but if I put something important in this side story it will be in the plot later. Sorry if I just confused you there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special Christmas edition, Part two  
  
Videl landed at the Son residence and got out of her jet chopper.  
  
'I keep forgetting I can fly, oh well old habits die hard.' She thought to herself.  
  
She walked to the door and knocked on it.  
  
"Mrs. Son? It's me, Videl!" She yelled.  
  
"Come in!" She heard, Gohan's mother must have been cooking.  
  
She opened the door and fell backwards onto the ground as a figure pelted her to the ground. She let out her held breath.  
  
"Nice to see you too Goten." Videl smiled.  
  
"Videl! I haven't seen you in forever! Gohan's been training all the time and he's all sad and he hardly plays with me anymore." Goten pouted.  
  
Videl smiled at the little boy.  
  
"Well Gohan has to train to be at his best for the world martial arts tournament, I'm sorry I didn't visit but I had to train too, guess what now I can shoot ki blasts!" She told him, trying to sit up.  
  
Goten got off of her.  
  
"You taught yourself?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Yeah, but my friend Erasa helped me." She explained.  
  
"Cool. Hey Gohan's not here he went.. somewhere." He said, sweat dropping.  
  
"I know, I came to talk to your mom." Videl smiled and stood up.  
  
"Okay, come." Goten smiled, took her hand, and led her to where his mother was baking a few dozen cookies.  
  
"Hello Videl so nice to see you again, how have you been?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Fine, but could I talk to you, alone?" She said, looking hesitantly at Goten.  
  
"Goten, honey could you go play in your room until Videl and I are done talking?" Chichi said to her son.  
  
Goten nodded and bounced to his room.  
  
When his door was closed she turned to Videl.  
  
"Now what do you want to tell me? Is it about Gohan?" she asked.  
  
"Well yeah but more like asking, what do you get a teenage super saiyan for Christmas?" Videl asked.  
  
"Um.. I don't know, food? I'm sorry but Gohan hasn't asked for anything since he was ten. I usually just make him a large amount of food and a bunch of new clothes. I say go ask Bulma."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm what will she get Gohan? Frankly I have barely any ideas, but I'll pull through. 


	29. Christmas special last part

Hi! Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter, I didn't think I'd finish this, I hope it's not too crappy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas special- last part  
  
Chichi picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's number, seeing Videl shuffling her feet nervously.  
  
"Hello, Bulma? I need your help, I've got Gohan's girlfriend here and she needs help with his Christmas present. Do you think you can help her?" She asked.  
  
Gohan's mother listened to Bulma, nodding slightly to herself.  
  
"That's great, we'll be stopping by shortly at your lab."  
  
She hung up and turned to Videl.  
  
"I called a friend that I think will be able to help you, maybe you know her, Bulma Briefs?" She asked.  
  
"As in the scientist Bulma Briefs?!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, she has an idea come I'll bring you to her lab." Chichi explained.  
  
"Goten come we're going to Bulma's for a little while."  
  
Goten came out grinning.  
  
"Can I go play with Trunks?" He asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask Bulma." His mother said.  
  
Videl followed her outside and watched as she yelled out "NIMBUS!". Her eyes grew large as she saw an orange cloud float down from the sky. Chichi hopped on to the nimbus and looked to Videl.  
  
"You want to fly or get a ride?" she asked.  
  
Videl lifted up from the ground, as did Goten .  
  
"I'm fine." She said, smiling.  
  
Chichi led the way until they arrived at Bulma's lab in Capsule Corporation. They went inside and were greeted by Bulma.  
  
"Bulma can I go play with Trunks?" Goten asked  
  
"Sure he's in his room." She told him.  
  
"Hey, you must be Videl, Gohan's girlfriend."  
  
Videl nodded, vocal cords not functioning at the moment.  
  
"So.. has he told you about..?" The blue haired woman inquired.  
  
"The whole alien thing, yes, he has." Videl said.  
  
Bulma sighed in relief.  
  
"I didn't want to have to explain THAT one." She shook her head.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, I have to make lunch. Call me when you find something. I'll pick up Goten intime for lunch." Chichi said, leaving.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I had an idea, come with me and you can help." Bulma said, mysteriously to Videl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think she'll wear it?" Gohan asked Dende, looking once more at the necklace.  
  
"If it came from you I'm sure of it." Dende assured his stressed friend.  
  
Piccolo snorted in the corner.  
  
Gohan held the necklace up to his eyes, it was plain besides for the gemstone that was bluish-purple.  
  
"I hope so.." he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas day had come at the Son residence and, in fact Satan city too. Gohan woke up late, a strange thing to happen on Christmas day, since all the other years he had been woken up at three a.m. by none other than Goten. He groggily stepped into the living room, wearing nothing but his pajama bottom.  
  
"Morning Gohan." Videl said.  
  
Gohan turned several shades of red as he found his mother, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Sharpner, Erasa, Rin, and Videl all sitting in the living room, and he had only a reindeer pajama bottom on. He dashed to his room and got dressed. He came back out with a huge sweat drop.  
  
"Uh, Merry Christmas?" he said.  
  
Most of them laughed as he slowly sat down next to Videl. The exchange of gifts started. Sharpner gave Gohan a pair of boxing gloves, while Gohan gave him a book, 'The history of the middles ages in several civilizations', both probably wouldn't be put to use. Erasa gave Gohan a new fighting gi, and he gave her some romance movie with the celebrity Trunten. Videl gave Erasa some makeup and she gave Videl a new dress. Videl gave Sharpner a pair of nice running shoes and he gave her the movie 'Videl Satan's greatest crime busting moments'.  
  
Finally the moment everyone (me PS: sorry I passed everyone else's presents) was waiting for, Gohan opened his present from Videl. TAH-DAH! A bottle of what looked like medicine pills.  
  
"Their capsules full of food, like normal capsules but edible, I helped Bulma make them, try one." She said.  
  
Gohan looked dubiously at the 'capsules' but opened the bottle and swallowed one. Everyone was waiting for his reaction.  
  
Gohan's eyes were wide. "I'm completely full."  
  
"AMAZING!" was most of their response.  
  
Vegeta sulked in a corner.  
  
"Merry Christmas Vegeta." Bulma said, handing him a bottle of capsule food.  
  
He grinned, happily.  
  
When everyone got over the capsules Gohan handed Videl her present. She gladly unwrapped it and gasped at the necklace.  
  
"You like it?" Gohan asked, anxiously.  
  
"I love it." She said, putting it on.  
  
Videl kissed his cheek. Goten, Trunks and Rin sniggered next to the Christmas tree, reading Saiyaman and Videl mangas. Erasa looked to what they were reading.  
  
"Hey isn't that shoujo manga?" she asked them.  
  
The three boys blushed.  
  
"But Saiyaman and Videl are cool even if this is a girly manga." Trunks replied.  
  
Gohan and Videl laughed. But soon everyone had to leave to their homes, including Videl.  
  
Gohan hesitated, then said, "Promise me you'll wear that necklace."  
  
Videl smiled. "Of course I'll wear it, promise that you'll remember me long enough until the World Martial arts tournament?" She said.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to get you out of my mind." He said, kissing her deeply.  
  
They parted and so did their hearts until they saw each other again, it had been the best Christmas of their lives. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe Please Read & Review! Story going back to normal soon. MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	30. Erasa knows

Hey how are you guys? Thanks for all the ideas for presents. I recently got the first paperback of Kodocha it's soooooooooooo good! Um BTW Videl, the story's not ending, when it does though I'm probably going to rewrite it, in the earlier chapters I think that I rushed too much and didn't pay attention to the details. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There Rin was, quietly doing his homework when suddenly.. SLAM! The door was kicked open. There stood Videl and an angry looking Erasa.  
  
"Does mom and dad know you took FLYING LESSONS?"  
  
Rin's eyes widened comically large, he eeped.  
  
"I'm sorry Rin! She forced it out of me! It was an accident." Videl yelled to him in apologies.  
  
"Answer me Rin!" Erasa said, threateningly. The blonde could be quite scary at times.  
  
"No, they don't know! But I swear I was safe, Gohan's good at teaching and.." Rin stopped when he saw Erasa's blank look and Videl hitting her head against the wall.  
  
He started to sweat.  
  
"I mean Saiyaman, he's the only one who knows how to fly, right?" He said quickly, trying to repair the damage he had done.  
  
"Go..han? You said Gohan." Erasa said in a daze.  
  
"N..no I didn't!" Rin said.  
  
She turned to face Videl, who stopped hitting her head on the wall.  
  
"It makes sense, Rin is Goten's friend and you said that Saiyaman was teaching his brother too, make the connections and it fits." Erasa said.  
  
"Yes.." Videl admitted.  
  
"How naive of me, I was accusing you of having an affair with Saiyaman when Gohan was Saiyaman all along, why wasn't I told?" Erasa asked, hurt look on her face.  
  
Videl bit her lip.  
  
"I think he was afraid what his friends would say, he didn't have many friends his age before he came to Orange Star High, and he was afraid of losing you guys." She said.  
  
Erasa nodded.  
  
"He only told me who he was after he told me that he loved me and he was scared of my reaction then. It was kind of complicated all the explanations, not just Saiyaman, but I think it brought us closer." Videl said, holding onto the pendant of the necklace that Gohan gave her (see Christmas special part three).  
  
Somehow when she wore the pendant she felt safer.  
  
"Well Gohan's not losing his friends over something like this, although he will have some explaining to do." Erasa said.  
  
"We'll see him at the world martial arts tournament, he can explain then." Videl said, silently apologizing to Gohan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan sneezed, sniffed, and continued meditating. He opened an eye and saw that Piccolo wasn't there anymore, probably went to levitate some pyramids or something. He closed his eye again and concentrated, he had been trying to do what Piccolo told him would help him get stronger for days, but nothing yet. He wondered if he had even the ability to do this. He shook his mind of thoughts. The feel of Super Saiyan three.. The pain, the exhaustion, the power. Gohan now felt it, even though he hadn't really gone s.s. three. He was in the darkness of his mind, he trained, always keeping super saiyan three, but if someone looked at him, he would appear to be just meditating. Soon Gohan's power grew steadily stronger, he could maintain super saiyan three as long as he wanted, and his mental power got stronger too. Whatever training this was, it made him stronger than if he did normal training, without any injuries.  
  
When Piccolo came back he was proud of Gohan.  
  
"You did it, Gohan this is one of the best ways to train, both your mind and your body. Not many people have been able to do that, not even me." He said, smiling.  
  
Gohan looked perplexed.  
  
"But then when you told me what to do, you didn't really know what you were talking about?" he asked.  
  
"It was just a hunch, but you did it." The green man smiled.  
  
Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Cool, can't wait to tell Videl." Gohan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did ya like it? Hope you had a good holidays (um by the way sorry I took so long -_-') Please read and review. 


	31. Purple energy

Hey guys, watsup? I know this chapter is short but I didn't feel like anything else belonged in this chapter, if you don't understand what the heck I'm talking about please e-mail me: coolchan18@hotmail.com. If you do understand then I want your comments, it took me awhile to sort out my ideas ^_^ ' I kinda got confused sometimes but there will be more about this in later chapters. Thanks everyone who reviewed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ, just Rin and like, Eros and Highlighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan continued the meditation training, but after weeks of training like this got Gohan bored. He sat down, closed his eyes and went to his mind.  
  
'Now, ss three..' he thought, but couldn't help to think 'I don't feel like doing this.'  
  
Gohan got a surprise, instead of the pitch black training area he was used to having he found a staircase, along the sides were what looked to be purple energy spots, crackling with raw energy, everything else was black. He took a few steps up the staircase cautiously, he saw a purple spot and there appeared a picture of Vegeta's face. Gohan, in wonder, touched the purple energy and gasped as the raw energy hit his whole body, he felt a slight headache. When he opened his eyes he saw he was in the gravity room, he could hear someone's voice in his head. No way! It couldn't be Vegeta's thoughts he was hearing.. unless. He felt his hair and found it to be much spikier than he usually had it.  
  
'Oh crap.' He thought.  
  
He felt Vegeta become confused.  
  
'Am I hearing Kakarott's brat's voice in my head?'  
  
'No! I hope he can't hear me!' Gohan thought.  
  
But as he thought this he didn't feel Vegeta to become confused. Vegeta/Gohan shrugged and continued to train.  
  
'How am I going to get out of here?' Gohan thought suddenly, but as soon as he thought this, he was on the staircase again.  
  
Gohan shook his head, he was confused, he had been able to go into Vegeta's mind, make him do whatever came to mind and hear his thoughts. He thought he would find the answer as he went up more stairs, he went up a few more and touched the next purple energy spot he saw. When he opened his eyes he was on a couch. He blinked as he saw Sharpner sitting next to him, his arm around his small shoulders. Gohan looked to his chest and found breasts, great he was in Erasa's body.  
  
Sharpner sat closer to Gohan/Erasa. (from now on I'll just say G/whoever's body he was in) G/E moved away from Sharpner and laughed nervously. Sharpner grinned wolfishly and sat even closer to G/E, he stretched and kissed G/E's cheek.  
  
'Time to go!' Gohan thought, hastily.  
  
Gohan was sent back to the staircase. He went back down the stairs and willed himself out of his mind. He wondered if he should tell Piccolo about this. He decided against it, maybe surprise Piccolo after he found more about this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe I like this chapter. Please read and review! Sorry for the Gohan in Erasa's body and Sharpner part, it was originally going to be Gohan in Vegeta's body with Bulma. It was just for fun, please don't stop reading this story! Ahem, next chapter, if I remember, we learn more about Gohan's new powers, not all good things too. 


	32. It's not useless

Here are the explanations: The last body Gohan went in he was in Erasa's body, thus the breasts. The purple energy is like a gateway into other people's minds. Hope I explained it okay. Thanks everyone who reviewed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan started to do less and less actual training, as he surpassed the physical training goals he set up, and more looking into this mind business. He found that if he wanted to go into someone's mind he didn't have to meditate and that he could have control over his real body at the same time.  
  
He found this out one day hanging out at the lookout. He saw Dende looking down to the Earth and Gohan wondered what he was thinking about, then he was in Dende's mind. Dende was wondering where Mr. Popo got that outfit. Gohan remembered to block out his own thoughts then laughed inwardly. He saw his body stare blankly, slump, and start to fall backwards.  
  
'NO! Please, just sit down and look awake!' Gohan thought.  
  
His body obeyed and sat down, eyes wide open. He quickly got out of Dende's body before the god noticed the other person.  
  
All in all so far this power seemed pretty useless, unless he wanted to find out what an opponent was going to do, but that felt like cheating. After his training Gohan left the look out, he was going home. He felt for Goten's ki and went for it, for some reason the ki was spiked, this alarmed him slightly. He found his little brother in the woods, on his knees, holding something, Gohan saw tears on his face.  
  
"What's wrong champ?" Gohan said.  
  
"Go..Gohan? I found him and he's hurt, he's really scared." Goten sniffed.  
  
Gohan saw a white bunny in Goten's arms, quivering, it had a large gash across it's chest, probably some bird tried to have it for lunch. Gohan took the bunny quietly and softly.  
  
"..can you help him..?" Goten asked his brother meekly.  
  
"I'll see what I can do.."  
  
Gohan went into the bunny's mind and calmed him down, the wound bled hard but Gohan didn't know what to do. He found out just by receiving messages from the brain how long it was, how many veins and muscles were cut, Gohan wondered if he had complete control over the body. He put his theory to test, he willed the torn veins to be attached again, as this happened Gohan was slightly surprised, this was more than will over the mind and conscious body, he was reversing the damage. He willed the muscles not to be torn, and the skin to fuse together again. Finally the wound was healed and Gohan left the bunny's body. All this seemed to have taken only seconds.  
  
When he came into his own body he felt a very small amount of his energy used up, it seemed, unlike a certain god he knew, that the healing took some of his reserves of power, he had to remember to be careful. He opened his eyes and saw Goten's amazed face.  
  
"WOW! That was so cool, you just made his ouchie get better!" Goten said, excited.  
  
Gohan handed him the bunny.  
  
"Um Goten please don't tell anyone I can do that, it's a.. surprise!" He said, grinning.  
  
"You fixed mister snow bunny, sure I won't tell anyone." Goten said, running off with 'mister snow bunny'.  
  
Gohan stood straight, staring off into the distance.  
  
'This power isn't bad, it's amazing! As long as I don't go into anyone's body, I'm fine." Gohan smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey thanks for reading please R&R. 


	33. Gohan visits Videl and 200 review specia...

A two part chapter here, normal chapter and at the end is a 200 review special! So as you can see it's longer, there you go fyreblazen good enough? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ, just Rin, Kaia, and Sehnian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told Sharpner about Gohan." Erasa said.  
  
Videl and Erasa were in The backyard of Videl's mansion. She looked up from trying a hard energy blast, the ball disappeared.  
  
"Really? Well I guess he should, he's Gohan's friend too, I just hope Gohan understands." Videl said.  
  
Erasa's eyes widened as she saw something.  
  
"Gohan.." she said.  
  
"Hope I understand what?" Gohan asked her.  
  
Videl blinked and launched at him, hugging him. He hugged back.  
  
"I'm done my training and I came to see if you needed help, Erasa must have not noticed me coming because you two were talking." Gohan said, hastily as they parted.  
  
"Uh Gohan it's alright, she knows that you're Saiyaman, so.. I'm just going to leave you to explain how that happened, ok?" Videl said, trying to inch away.  
  
Gohan frowned and picked her up, she wasn't going to escape. Gohan cradled her body close to him.  
  
"Now Videl I think the least you could do is help me explain, huh?" He said, not seeming to be mad.  
  
"Sharpner knows too.." Videl said, grinning Gohan-like.  
  
"Call him up." Gohan said.  
  
Erasa nodded, getting out her cell (Oh no! not cell!) phone and dialing Sharpner's number. He agreed to come over and he did so. Gohan explained to them everything (I'm not posting it, if you want an explanation, go back to chapter.. How am I supposed to know?! Go to the chapter that Gohan explained to Videl who he was.)  
  
After the explanation Erasa and Sharpner's faces were like this 0_0. A sudden look of understanding came over Sharpner's face.  
  
"So you were the one who saved me." He told Gohan.  
  
"I don't think I've saved you lately Sharpner.." Gohan started.  
  
"No, no it was the first day you came to Orange Star High, as the gold fighter." Sharpner said.  
  
Then Gohan remembered.  
  
"Oh! That time, yeah kind of but why wouldn't I? They were practically killing you, those idiots were too much for me." Gohan said, frowning.  
  
"I remember that, I was so afraid for you." Erasa said to Sharpner.  
  
"Oh yeah, I actually suspected you of being the gold fighter, guess I was on the right track, huh?" Videl told her boyfriend.  
  
"Videl do you mind if we leave, I have to tell Sharpner about the wonder of 'ki' energy." Erasa asked.  
  
"No, it's ok I don't mind." Videl excused them.  
  
As soon as they left, Gohan gathered Videl in his arms.  
  
"Videl, my love, how long I have waited to feel thy silken lips upon mine." He slurred, in a manly voice.  
  
Videl smiled.  
  
"Then kiss me." She said.  
  
Gohan smiled and put his lips on hers, they kissed the first time for almost a month.  
  
"So how has your training been going?" she asked him, slightly dazed.  
  
Gohan hesitated, then told her about his new training.  
  
"That's.. odd." Videl said after he explained.  
  
"Yeah kind of, has yours been good?" Gohan asked her.  
  
Videl smiled mischievously. She opened a hand and created a blue ki ball. She threw it at a statue of her father and it burst to dust.  
  
"Wow Videl! That's amazing, you taught yourself?!" He said, proudly.  
  
"No Sharpner taught me." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's great, do you want some help?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded her head eagerly. Gohan helped her better understand and control where the energy was going and how to strengthen it. But then Hercule found Gohan and told him to go home, but despite the efforts of that afroed man Gohan kissed Videl goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would have ended it there if this wasn't the 200 review special, but I wanted to get this chapter and the review special out so here's a mini special for you Rin fans, if there are some, oh well I am one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten and Trunks were searching. It was a Saturday and Rin hadn't been at his house. They were flying over the city, looking for him.  
  
"See him yet?" Trunks asked his best friend.  
  
Goten shook his head.  
  
They took off again.  
  
"HEY! I SEE HIM!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Where?!" Trunks asked.  
  
"There, in the park, talking to some girl." Goten said.  
  
They went down to greet their friend. Rin was sitting down in the grass with a girl who was about eight, like Rin, and had long dark brown hair. He picked up a nearby flower and put it in the girl's hair, she smiled at him. Trunks and Goten approached.  
  
"Hey Rin!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Rin froze at seeing his friends, his face took on a dark pink tint.  
  
"Uh hi guys." He said.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Trunks asked, indifferently.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, Kaia, these are Trunks and Goten, guys this is Kaia." Rin introduced.  
  
"Hi!" Goten chirped.  
  
"Hey." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you." Kaia said politely.  
  
"Wanna go play tag?" Goten asked them.  
  
It seemed unanimous, so they went to play with Goten and Trunks not using their full power to be fair. After an hour of playing they all flopped on the grass. Trunks looked to Kaia.  
  
"So Kaia is Rin your boyfriend?" He asked, unsmiling.  
  
Rin started blushing. Kaia looked a bit puzzled.  
  
"I don't really know." She said, looking to Rin.  
  
Rin looked to his shoelaces.  
  
"Uh.." He said, growing more and more red.  
  
"It doesn't really matter does it, we're all really young and my brother Gohan only got a girlfriend this year and he's eighteen." Goten said, smiling.  
  
"My brother too, he's eighteen but he doesn't have a girlfriend yet." Kaia included.  
  
As on cue Gohan walked up to the group.  
  
"Hey Goten, hey Trunks dinner's going to be later, I came to get you, are you ready to go?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No!" They chorused along with Rin and Kaia.  
  
Gohan sighed and went to sit with the kids. They started talking about the Videl and Saiyaman show while Gohan stared off in the distance.  
  
"Saiyaman is so cool, he's the best superhero." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah he's really strong, but Videl's really cool too." Kaia said.  
  
"Videl is my brother's girlfriend." Goten said, happily.  
  
Kaia's eyes widened.  
  
She looked to Gohan for confirmation.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah she's my girlfriend." Gohan said.  
  
"Kaia you shouldn't talk to strangers." Someone said.  
  
"Sehnian! Hi I made some new friends, these are Trunks and Goten, and that's Goten's older brother." Kaia said, introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Gohan said to a boy about his age with dark brown hair and eyes.  
  
He extended his hand and Sehnian shook it.  
  
"I'm Kaia's older brother, Sehnian." He said.  
  
"I'm Gohan." He said.  
  
"Hmm I think you go to Orange Star High right? I go to there too, maybe I'll see you." Sehnian said, face unchanging.  
  
"Now Kaia we have to go home, Rin you're coming too, I'm bringing you to your house, like your parents asked." He said, taking their hands and leading them away.  
  
Rin and Kaia waved at Goten, Gohan and Trunks as they left. Gohan faced Goten and Trunks.  
  
"I think that dinner's ready by now." Was all Gohan had to say for the kids to start rushing back home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it, please review. 


	34. Beware the small colored pebbles!

Hey all, new chapter longer than usual.  
  
Vegito044, I'm not sure if Goku's going to come back for the tournament, maybe, I'll decide later if I think it will fit in with the story.  
  
Fer0101, I could make a chapter about Sehnian but he can't make moves to Videl, he already has a girlfriend, sorry, but good idea anyway. Sorry I'm very protective of some of my characters if Sehnian were to step in Gohan's territory I would be forced to hate Sehnian. ^_^ '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl was meditating, like Gohan told her, controlling her energy, she was just about ready to seek out Gohan's energy when her watch rang. She frowned, opened her eyes and pressed a button on the watch.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"Videl there's a madman at the jailhouse, he has a bomb attached to his body, we have reason to believe that he is part of the white claw gang and is trying to bust the rest of his gang out of jail. Can you come?" The chief of police informed her.  
  
"Of course, I'm on it." She responded.  
  
Videl sprinted out of the house, and after she quickly took to the sky. Soon she arrived at the scene, there was indeed a man there. His body literately covered with powerful bombs and explosives, there was a wild look in his eyes. After giving a look to the chief he nodded and pulled back his troops. She walked slowly to the man, so that she didn't startle him. When he saw her, his eyes widened even more.  
  
"No.. y-you're dead! I saw the blood spill, I see you're a spirit, come to haunt me! Well, you're not getting me!!" He yelled.  
  
In slow motion Videl saw him push down the switch for the bomb.  
  
"NO!" she heard distantly.  
  
She waited for the deafening sound of the bomb but instead she heard it distantly, the bomb and the man exploded in the air above them. There was nothing left of the man left. Suddenly she saw Saiyaman at her side, a hand on her shoulder, staring at the smoke in the air.  
  
"I sensed your ki spike so I came." Saiyaman said.  
  
"That was close.." Videl whispered.  
  
"Videl, that man was the one who shot you, the one who tried to kill you." he said to her.  
  
"W-what? Really..?" She asked.  
  
Saiyaman nodded. His eyes widened as a man stepped out from the shadows. He had shaggy red hair and an evil look in his eyes. He looked up to the smoky air.  
  
"You were useless, Jackson." He said.  
  
Saiyaman's eyes hardened.  
  
"You, you're the white claw leader? I see, so you got out of jail?" he spoke.  
  
"Yes and now Saiyaman I mean to destroy you." The gang leader said.  
  
"And how would you even try to do that, as I can see you haven't even got a gun." Videl spoke up.  
  
"I don't need a gun. I went to see a psychic the other day, you have demons helping you, Saiyaman and Videl. I'm sure of it. So I have a secret weapon of your destruction! It's.." The man started looking in the pockets of his coat for awhile.  
  
"Just a minute." He said, exasperated.  
  
Videl and Saiyaman fell backwards, but soon got up, they wanted to see what 'secret weapon' was intended to hurt them. Finally the man found whatever he was looking for and held out his hand.  
  
"THIS!" He yelled, laughing maniacally.  
  
In his hand was little colored pebbles. Saiyaman and Videl sweatdropped.  
  
"TAKE THIS DEMON SPAWN!!!!!!!!" the man yelled.  
  
He threw one pebble at Saiyaman, it hit him in the forehead. Saiyaman blinked.  
  
"Feel any weaker?" Videl asked him.  
  
"Nope." He responded, raising his ki slightly to make sure.  
  
"Shall I kick his ass?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." He replied.  
  
The leader was so surprised that his little colored pebbles didn't work that he didn't see the punch that soon knocked him into unconsciousness.  
  
"Good job." Saiyaman said, encouragingly.  
  
Videl smiled and looked for the cameraman. When she spotted him she tugged Saiyaman towards the camera.  
  
"Remember kids, to prevent crazy, evil gang leaders from hurting you with little multi colored pebbles, wear a helmet." She said, knocking on Saiyaman's helmet and grinning.  
  
"Afterwards though don't try to beat the living daylights out of them, get Videl to do it." Saiyaman said, also grinning, while putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"And cut!" the 'director' said. (I don't think there should even be one, what would he do?)  
  
They stopped grinning so widely and started walking away from the scene, to a deserted alley. There they took to the air.  
  
"World Tournament's coming soon, what is it? A few days?" Videl said.  
  
"Yes that's about it. Doing better with your ki?" Saiyaman asked.  
  
Videl made a face.  
  
"Not really, I keep getting interrupted. Before I came here I was trying to sense your ki." She said, frowning slightly.  
  
"I see.." Saiyaman said.  
  
He thought for a moment then smiled.  
  
"Let's go to the park near here, I'm going to help you." He said without explaining much.  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow but followed him to the Satan city park.  
  
"Let's play hide and seek!" He exclaimed.  
  
She looked at him, confused.  
  
"But the catch is that you can only seek my ki out to find me. But if you do manage to find me then you can have a sort of prize." Saiyaman explained.  
  
"What kind of prize." Videl asked, curious.  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess you won't settle for a kiss, huh? How about I take you out for dinner after the tournament ends and I get my prize money?" He said.  
  
"Sounds great but what makes you think you're going to win this thing?" She said, teasingly.  
  
"Okay, okay the money that I might get." He corrected himself.  
  
"Right, count to ten, without looking. Just try hard to focus on my energy, like you saw before, or on how I am okay?" Saiyaman said.  
  
"Okay, okay." Videl said, leaning on a tree, covering her eyes with her arms.  
  
She heard the whoosh of air as he left and she started counting.  
  
"ONE."  
  
'How am I going to find him?'  
  
"TWO."  
  
'I hardly know how to check my own strength, let alone search for someone else's.'  
  
"THREE."  
  
'Remember he's going to take you to dinner.'  
  
"FOUR."  
  
'Yea so he can scare the waiters with how much he can eat?'  
  
"FIVE."  
  
'Actually that would be pretty funny.'  
  
"SIX."  
  
'Now I really want to find him.'  
  
"SEVEN."  
  
'This feels kind of stupid.'  
  
"EIGHT."  
  
'I guess it's because I haven't played hide and seek in such a long time.'  
  
"NINE."  
  
'Only one more.'  
  
"TEN! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!" She yelled.  
  
She opened her eyes. Then she remembered that she had to look for his ki, so she closed her eyes.  
  
'Okay I don't want my energy so maybe try to get past my energy and try to look for Gohan's energy. His energy.. it's like, um blue? Wonderful, great way to leave him, alone probably until I get some idea where he is.' She thought to herself.  
  
About two minutes later Videl felt like something had just changed, it was weird like the feeling she got when she saw Gohan power up to a level she knew was stronger than hers. She knew this must have been Gohan spiking his ki o help her, because soon it stopped. She tried to concentrate on what he felt like when he was near her, normal ki, and ten minutes later she felt it, Gohan's energy. She opened her eyes and made a fox-like grin.  
  
Videl went into the air and started flying, she was getting closer. Finally she found him, sitting in a tree, grinning at her from where he sat.  
  
"You helped me." She accused him.  
  
Saiyaman put on a hurt look.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, there was a quite dangerous looking squirrel in this tree with me." He said, smiling even more.  
  
"Thanks and after the tournament you're bringing me to dinner." She said.  
  
"Of course I keep my word." He said, pulling her down to sit.  
  
"I can't believe you're still wearing that suit." Videl said.  
  
She lifted his helmet off his face and kissed him, making sure they didn't fall down the tree.  
  
"I like Gohan better." She said, smiling and putting her head on his chest.  
  
It seemed impossible for them to stay in this position, lying down in the branches, but it was made possible thanks to our friend ki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it, read and review. Bye. 


	35. The junior tournament

Eight months.. I'm sure I've lost tons of readers but I just couldn't figure out how to start this tournament, I'm sorry everyone who was lost to me because of my terminal procrastination. But I did update so, please R&R. thanks everyone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of the World Martial Arts tournament, Gohan eagerly put on his gi, and for the first time in his life it was he who rudely woke Goten up.  
  
"Rise and shine Goten!" He said, ripping the bed sheets off Goten.  
  
"nnnoooo.." Goten whined, blindly reaching for the sheets.  
  
"Fine then I guess we'll have to go to the World Martial Arts tournament without you." Gohan said, grinning.  
  
Goten opened his eyes and then the next thing he turned into a blur. Gohan blinked and Goten was all dressed.  
  
"No, Gohan, you wouldn't leave me, would you?" Goten asked, grabbing his brother's hand.  
  
"Naw, who would eat my dinner when I wasn't looking?" Gohan assured him, ruffling Goten's hair.  
  
They got up and went to the kitchen where his mother was cooking up a storm. Goten leapt to the table and ate his breakfast ravenously. Gohan had already eaten so he waited with his mother for his brother to finish. Soon all the food disappeared and Goten appeared by Gohan's side, full and happy.  
  
"Alright boys, we're getting a ride with Bulma to the tournament, so let's go then." Chichi told them.  
  
They nodded and they got out of the house.  
  
"NIMBUS!" Goten called and soon the orange cloud arrived.  
  
Goten and Chichi flew on Nimbus, while Gohan changed into The Great Saiyaman and flew alongside them. Gohan was starting to get really excited about the tournament, not only did he have his fighting to look forward to, he was anxious to see how well Videl would do against various opponents. When they arrived at Capsule Corp Gohan went straight into the gravity chamber that he knew Vegeta would be in.  
  
'hmm this isn't all that hard, I wonder if I should push it in Vegita's face or maybe just let him find out for himself.' He thought as he saw SS Vegita training hard and struggling against the gravity.  
  
"Ready for the tournament?" He asked in a sing song voice. "More than you are, boy." Vegita grunted, concentrating on his push-ups. "You probably have to go Super Saiyan three just to be in here.." he suddenly looked over at the grinning Gohan, still in the Saiyaman outfit.  
  
He fell to the floor and widened his eyes.  
  
"What?! I didn't think you actually trained after Super Saiyan three!" He said, mouth agape.  
  
Gohan changed out of his Saiyaman outfit.  
  
"Oh, I trained alright. Not only can I go to Super Saiyan three," he started.  
  
He went Super Saiyan three.  
  
"But I can do it at will and maintain it." He finished.  
  
Vegeta didn't show himself being impressed but he grinned toothily.  
  
"We'll just see about that in the tournament.." he said, eagerly, well.. eagerly for Vegeta.  
  
Gohan switched out of Super Saiyan three and they went to go meet with the rest of the group in the plane.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" his brother greeted him cheerfully before continuing to play Saiyaman action figures with Trunks, who merely nodded at Gohan.  
  
Soon the plane took off and was on it's way to the tournament. But it was taking too long for him and he was restless. To pass the time he annoyed Vegeta, played action figures with Goten and Trunks, and told them stories about beating bad guys, which they mostly had already seen before on TV. Finally it became time for Gohan to get out of the plane and change into Saiyaman.  
  
"See you guys later!" He said, jumping out of the plane and changing into Saiyaman.  
  
His Saiyaman outfit had been altered slightly to meet qualifications in the tournament and the bandana ends kept slapping him in the face while he was flying but other than that it was alright. He was just glad to be flying, out of that plane, now he could go as fast as he wanted. Which he did. It only took him a little while longer to reach the island where the tournament was held. He landed in the central plaza and tried to avoid the hundreds of people around him gasping and pointing at him.  
  
'That show has done nothing more than make me an attraction.' Gohan thought, embarrassed at the amount of attention he was receiving.  
  
He went to register himself in the tournament first thing, he didn't want to bother with that later. Since he knew that she would be there early, being the champion's daughter and all, he started looking for Videl. It was easy, all he had to do was follow Hercule's loud voice, and she was there. Hercule, oddly enough, was wearing two casts on each of his arms, probably some publicity stunt. Videl was looking bored and kept looking at her watch. He suppressed his ki and went to stand besides her. She had not noticed him yet  
  
"Hey." He said, grinning.  
  
When she saw him her face immediately brightened.  
  
"It's about time you get here!" she said, quietly so only he could hear. "I was stuck in a plane for awhile, do you want to leave him to his speeches?" Gohan asked, in an equally quiet tone.  
  
She looked at him, as if she needed to answer, they quietly slipped away. They went to a secluded area where they could be alone.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" He asked her, knowing most of this tournament would be simple for her.  
  
Videl got a determined look on her face.  
  
"Hell yeah!" she answered.  
  
She took off his sunglasses and kissed him. He put his arms around her and they ended the kiss. She put the sunglasses on herself, they were way too large.  
  
"Are YOU ready for this?" she mimicked.  
  
"Hell yeah!" He mimicked in turn.  
  
"Well they both seem ready." A voice said.  
  
Gohan and Videl turned to find Sharpner and Erasa. They parted the embrace but Gohan still held onto her hand.  
  
"Hey guys." She said. "Hi, we came to cheer you on, but I see you were a little busy, huh?" Sharpner said, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Erasa quickly cut in, "Have you guys registered yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." Gohan replied, trying to take his sunglasses away from Videl.  
  
She dodged him.  
  
"Uh huh." She said, grinning at his half-hearted attempts.  
  
"I think they're starting the qualification round soon." Sharpner said.  
  
Videl looked at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, in about five minutes, we better go!" she said, shoving Gohan's glasses back onto his face.  
  
He fixed the position of his sunglasses.  
  
"Yea, see you guys after the match!" He said, leaving with Videl.  
  
They went to where the qualification round was being held and gasped at the amount of people to turn up. Apparently to qualify you had to get a high number on this punching bag machine. Punch, punch and they both qualified. Videl grinned when she remembered the looks on the monks' face's, priceless.  
  
They had a lot of spare time before their tournament started, so they went to see the junior tournament, where Trunks and Goten were competing. It had been a pretty even match between them but in the end Trunks won.  
  
"AND THE WINNER.. TRUNKS!!!" The announcer said.  
  
He raised his arms in victory but soon lowered them as a strange look came upon his face, just for a second, then he went back to being Trunks.  
  
'What was that?' he thought. He looked over to Videl, who hadn't noticed anything was wrong.  
  
Maybe it was just him. Later when they went down to congratulate Trunks and Goten he decided to ask him.  
  
"What was that in the ring after you won, you got an odd look on your face?" Gohan asked, unsure.  
  
Trunks scrunched up his face.  
  
"I..I'm not sure, I got a weird feeling. I don't know how to explain it." He said.  
  
He thought for a second, trying to make sense out of it.  
  
"It's like a feeling when you feel that there's something wrong with your body, like when you get a cold but you don't know it yet." He said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
This troubled Gohan, what could it be? He tried to reassure Trunks.  
  
"I'm not quite sure what that was yet but I'll try to figure it out for you, alright?" He told him.  
  
Trunks nodded, but looked distant. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading, and thanks even more for reviewing. Sorry once again for the great period of leaving you, I now remember the greatness of fanfiction writing. 


	36. How come you didn't tell me!

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! This chapter isn't too interesting but I tried to make it more so. As you can see I skipped the other competitors that's because.. I haven't made them yet and you will only see three actually fight, I hate writing fight scenes over and over again. So hope you enjoy! And review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ, I didn't eight months ago either. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon it was the opening ceremonies, Gohan and Videl were standing side by side, waiting to be paired with an opponent, as everyone else was.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, your champion, Hercule will not be fighting in the tournament today, for he has severe internal bleeding and two broken arms from a failed assassination attempt on him. He managed to beat the men who did this to him and show up today, let's give him a round of applause!" The announcer said, pointing to Hercule in the champion's seat.  
  
He waved to the crowd and they burst into rowdy applause. Comments of "how brave!" "You're the man, Hercule!" and "Who would try to kill him?" could be heard throughout the stadium. Gohan looked to Videl and she shook her head.  
  
"I told him Saiyaman would be in it." She said, grinning.  
  
He chuckled a bit but then stopped as the announcer started to announce the competitors to come up.  
  
"Number eighteen!"  
  
18 went up to the front and drew a ball from the box. Number four.  
  
'I didn't know 18 was in this, wonder who else..' Gohan thought as he saw her come back from the front.  
  
"Hey Gohan!"  
  
Gohan turned around.  
  
"Hey Krillin, should have known that you'd be in here, and it's Saiyaman by the way. How have you been?" He asked him. "Great! So who's your friend?" Krillin asked, seeing Videl there.  
  
Gohan grinned and beckoned Videl closer.  
  
"This is Videl." He said. "Videl, this is Krillin, an old friend." He introduced.  
  
Videl stretched out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Krillin took it.  
  
"Likewise, so you're Gohan's girlfriend, right?" he said with a joking face on. "Well actually.. yeah." She said, smiling.  
  
He hadn't expected this.  
  
"WHAT?! I was just kidding, but you got a girlfriend and you didn't tell me? That's cold Gohan, cold." Krillin said, crossing his arms.  
  
Gohan tried to save himself.  
  
"Come on Krillin, when's the last time I saw you? In the cell games?" He said, laughing slightly.  
  
Krillin flinched and looked over to Videl, who looked back at him.  
  
"What? You told her everything!! Your relationship's more serious than I thought!" He started again.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Um Krillin, they just called your name.." He said. "Oh!" Krillin exclaimed, hurrying to the front.  
  
Gohan turned to Videl to explain.  
  
"He was just mad because he can't tease me now, don't worry he'll find something to embarrass me soon." He said, smiling.  
  
Videl nodded. Krillin came back with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hey guys have you" then they couldn't hear what he said because the announcer said "Saiyaman!" "yet?" Krillin finished.  
  
The crowd erupted into applause, Gohan blushed and picked a ball.  
  
"And Saiyaman has picked number one!" more rowdy applause.  
  
He saw a lot of people from his school, including his club.. Saiyaman T- shirts, posters, everything. He quickly returned back to see Videl. She had crossed arms and raised an eyebrow when he came.  
  
"Was your club there?" she asked, grinning slightly at his blush. "Yeah.." He said, meekly. "I wonder what they'd do if we made our love public?" She wondered. "Nothing." He replied.  
  
She took a step closer.  
  
"Nothing?" she asked, confused.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Nothing, because no matter how great looking I am, there never will be a Gohan Son club." He said, confidently.  
  
She uncrossed her arms.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not going out with you just for Saiyaman, huh?" She asked, playfully.  
  
He clutched his heart dramatically.  
  
"You know, it has always been a pain in my heart, doubt in myself and of your love for me. But Saiyaman or Gohan, I can be both for you, my dear." He said, grabbing her left hand.  
  
"Stop being so childish." Vegeta said, bumping into Gohan as he went by him.  
  
"Vegetable, won't Vegetable come up please?"  
  
A vein pulsed in his forehead.  
  
"It's VEGETA!" He yelled, digging furiously into the box.  
  
"Number three.. so you're against 18."  
  
Vegeta stomped back over to Gohan.  
  
"After I defeat 18, I will go against you, better not hope on staying long." He said, grinning wolfishly. "I'm looking forward to a good fight, Vegeta, tell me that I'm going to have a challenge against you." Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta dropped the grin for his more trademark scowl.  
  
"Oh, I'll give you a challenge alright." Was all that he replied.  
  
"Videl Satan!"  
  
The effect of her on the crowds was more or less the same as with Saiyaman. I.e.: LOUD. She reached into the box. Number 13, no one she knew was that far.  
  
'Oh well, I might meet up with them later.' She thought, hopeful.  
  
She returned to Gohan and simply stood by his side. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay the choosing of opponents is done, I know I'm not being very original but my originality will come back. Expect the next update around Monday, because I have an essay to do over the weekend about Mussolini. 


	37. Round one

So, yeah I'm getting used to this 'update' thing. Is it okay if I don't explain every fight? I hate going into detail for little things like these battles against humans. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saiyaman and Videl, how do you feel about the tournament?" The director asked them, pointing the camera ever so closely to them.  
  
Saiyaman backed away slightly and Videl just gave the cameraman a look that said "If you point that any closer you'll have to be videotaping us in a wheelchair." He got the point and backed away.  
  
"Well, I think it'll be fun, I haven't been in this kind of tournament since I was young." She said.  
  
Saiyaman nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's great to see all the kinds of competitors that come here every year." He said, grinning.  
  
"What if in the later rounds you have to fight each other?" The director continued.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Well that would be something, being able to fight each other competitively, what do you think, Saiyaman?" Videl said, looking up at him with amusement in her eyes. "Well, I've seen her put her all into beating up the dangerous criminals of our city, and I've always wanted to fight her, and if that occasion does rise it'll be a great opportunity." He said, smiling.  
  
"THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. WILL SAIYAMAN AND DAMIEN PLEASE COME TO THE RING?"  
  
Saiyaman waved at the camera and left for the ring. Videl, hasty to leave did the same, deciding to stand at the sidelines with Krillin and 18.  
  
Saiyaman scuffled his feet in the ring. He looked up to the person he was competing against, Damien. He had black hair with blue streaks in it and a medium build. Saiyaman checked his ki, pretty high for a human, unusual for the average height and medium build that he had. He looked pleasant enough, maybe he just did a lot of rigorous training.  
  
He moved to the middle of the ring, as did Saiyaman. Saiyaman stretched out his hand and Damien shook it.  
  
"I've seen your show, you do some pretty amazing things." He said. "How about you? I'll bet some good training, right?" Saiyaman prodded. "Yeah, some meditation and sword fighting mostly." Damien answered.  
  
Saiyaman nodded, satisfied.  
  
'Sword fighting can be pretty rigorous alright, and meditation can only help your ki supply.' He thought.  
  
The announcer took his place near the ring.  
  
"Okay, fighters take your places, and. GO!"  
  
The fight was pretty much one-sided, with Saiyaman dodging most of Damien's punches, then finally he got tired and Saiyaman threw him out of the ring, with one weak punch. (Sorry if you were looking forward to a fight, I'm not good at descriptions of fights with normal people) Saiyaman threw him a little harder than he intended to, leaving him unconscious.  
  
"THE WINNER.. SAIYAMAN!!!!"  
  
The crowd apparently loved this fight. Saiyaman scratched the back of his helmet and laughed nervously as he made his way back to Videl.  
  
"Great job!" She congratulated him. "Thanks." He replied.  
  
The next fight was Vegeta against 18, unlike their first fight against each other, this time Vegeta won. He smiled as he came back.  
  
"What did I tell you? You're next." He said to Saiyaman.  
  
Vegeta was probably the only competitive fight he would actually do in this competition, so he was kind of looking forward to it.  
  
The next fight was not worth watching, just some normal guy trying to catch a guy in a chicken suit as he ran around the arena. But the battle after that was much more interesting, Krillin against a kick boxer, the boxer kept kneeing Krillin in the face after seeing that the first one had no effect. Krillin was starting to get bored, so he jumped up and kneed the boxer in the face, his nose broke and he fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"THE WINNER.. KRILLIN!!!"  
  
Krillin grinned widely at his victory and returned to the group. Videl sat down on the ground and sighed.  
  
"Now we have to wait awhile for my fight.. Do we have to stay here?" she asked. "Well as long as we get back in time for our fights I suppose it's alright if we leave." Saiyaman said, taking a step towards the exit.  
  
"A REMINDER TO COMPETITORS: DON'T LEAVE." The announcer said.  
  
Saiyaman hung his head and sat next to Videl.  
  
After two slow fights it was finally Videl's turn. Her opponent was a guy named Riley, supposedly he had gone to a prestigious martial arts academy. He had dark brown hair and a childish smile on his face.  
  
"Hi!" He said happily. "Hi." She replied. "Hope I'll do better against you than my friend did against Saiyaman." He laughed.  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"Fighters take your places, and. GO!"  
  
Riley's face got a determined look and he rushed to Videl. He took a fighting stance and swept his feet under her. She jumped and kicked at his chest. He stumbled back a bit but got back to attacking her. He tried to do a combination of a back flip and a kick but she dodged.  
  
'Hmm I've never used a ki powered punch before..' she thought, focusing her ki on her right hand.  
  
She tried to maintain it while dodging attacks, waiting for the right opening.  
  
'There!'  
  
She punched him in his abdomen, his eyes widened extremely and he clutched his stomach before collapsing.  
  
'Oops.. Gohan never did tell me how powerful those things are.' She thought, sweatdropping.  
  
"THE WINNER.. VIDEL!"  
  
The crowd cheered, with Saiyaman the loudest, she smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay first round done! I actually plotted this tournament out, eight fights in the first round with 16 opponents, you can imagine why I didn't elaborate in them, next round only four fights, and then only two. Next chapter will have round two and three probably, maybe four too. I'm thinking I'll post the new chapter Wednesday, though I'll probably be all stressed out because of homework and stuff, they have been piling it up lately. Yes and then we'll be through with this blasted tournament and be on with the new enemy!  
  
Oh yeah I was spending a ridiculous amount of time searching the internet for a non-yaoi, non-hentai doujinshi with Gohan+Videl, so if you know any, please don't hesitate to tell me, because I've seen terrible things searching for a doujinshi * Shudder *. 


	38. I think we might have a problem

So much for posting on Wednesday, I got sick. Thanks for all the reviews! To: V son Saiyan, no the whole buu thing isn't going to happen since I didn't really like that saga we will see more of Gohan's ability and a lot of more stuff will happen, don't worry. To: kenshin the legendary swordsma, hmm a chapter book huh? I was thinking of writing a doujinshi (fan comic book) for my fanfic but I can't draw Videl, I can draw Gohan okay but I'm horrible at drawing Videl. I think that I'm going to stick to posting a new chapter every week, I was going to try for three times a week, but that's a little unreasonable for my schedule. Anyway enjoy the new chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own DBZ. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In round two the first fight was Saiyaman against Vegeta.  
  
Saiyaman grinned at the sound of the "GO!" He rushed towards the centre of the ring, wondering what Vegeta would throw at him. Vegeta lifted his arms and started to power up.  
  
'All the better.' Saiyaman thought, though in a split second he saw Vegeta's hair turn golden, then revert to it's normal black.  
  
Saiyaman stopped.  
  
'No, he wouldn't. Bulma would be so mad at him, I thought we were just going to fight at our normal state, I can't let him do this.' He thought, his mind made up.  
  
Raising his ki, he quickly appeared in front of Vegeta. His eyes widened as Saiyaman slammed his chest with a violent kick that sent him flying out of the ring. He felt the soft grass outside the ring and yelled in irritation.  
  
'Damn you brat of Kakarott, all this training for you to catch me by surprise.' He thought, glaring.  
  
"THE WINNER.. SAIYAMAN!!!"  
  
Saiyaman reached a hand out to help Vegeta up. He slapped it away and promptly got up by himself, he stalked out of the stadium. The next battle was Krillin against someone who had the physique of a weight lifter but crumbled underneath Krillin's attack. Soon enough it was Videl's fight, it really showed that she had been training hard, to beat her opponent she hardly had to use any of her reserve of ki, Saiyaman smiled.  
  
'I knew she'd do great.'  
  
"ALRIGHT! THE THIRD ROUND OF THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! WILL SAIYAMAN AND KRILLIN PLEASE ENTER THE RING!"  
  
Saiyaman looked over to Krillin, who was looking a bit pale. He signalled for Saiyaman to come closer.  
  
"I saw what you did to Vegeta, you and me both know that I'm no match for you, so how bout we fight a little then I pretend to fall unconscious, does that sound good or what?" he whispered. "I don't know Krillin.." Saiyaman said. "Come on, please! I'll forgive you for not telling me about Videl."  
  
Saiyaman rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right." He said.  
  
They went to the ring and got the signal to go. They exchanged some blows for awhile, then Saiyaman 'punched' Krillin in the stomach. Krillin made like he was gasping for air, then over-dramatically fell to the ground.  
  
"THE WINNER SAIYAMAN!"  
  
He went back to the waiting spot and watched Videl beat her opponent quite easily, once again. He would go against her in the next round then, the fight for the championship. He was feeling quite apprehensive about it, actually. Even more so than when he was going to fight Vegeta. She was one of his first students and not a saiyan, he had seen how she had improved in his teachings but now it was time to see how she had improved on her own.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, WILL THE TWO COMBATANTS, SAIYAMAN AND VIDEL PLEASE COME TO THE RING."  
  
Videl looked at him.  
  
"Here we go, I'm going to give it my all." She said, a competitive smile on her face.  
  
Saiyaman gained his own smile. They went to the ring, half the crowd cheering for Videl, half for Saiyaman. There were cameras everywhere, not wanting to miss a second of this fight.  
  
"Alright, fighters take your places, and. GO!"  
  
Saiyaman took his stance but quickly had to dodge. The ki ball went whizzing by his head.  
  
'Oh so we're playing like that, huh?' he thought.  
  
The crowd gasped. Too late now. He flew up over the ring. Videl did the same.  
  
'I know I can't beat you, but damn I'll try.' She thought, aiming a kick to his head.  
  
Saiyaman blocked, but got kicked in the face by the other leg.  
  
'That's what's great about flying, you have all your limbs free.' Videl thought. 'She's good.. really good.' He thought, aiming a weak punch at her.  
  
She dodged.  
  
"What, you don't know how slow you have to make your punches, give me more credit than that." She taunted.  
  
He reddened and made a kick to her hamstring. That momentarily stunned her, he shot a ki blast at her, in her stunned state she fell down to the ring. Saiyaman descended next to her. She got up quickly with an odd look on her face. He took a step towards her.  
  
"Videl, I.." he started.  
  
She interrupted him with a fury of attacks. He was caught by surprise and stumbled back a few steps from her attacks. He clumsily started to block them. He had never seen her with such a look on her face or ever seen her attack with such ferocity as she now attacked.  
  
'That look..' he thought, bringing his arm up and deterring her attack from hitting him.  
  
He got a moment of recognition, looking in her eyes, she wasn't the Videl he knew.  
  
'Trunks got the same look.'  
  
He grabbed her arm as she tried to punch him and yanked it behind her. Saiyaman picked her up, and threw her out of the ring. The crowd was silent.  
  
"THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION IS SAIYAMAN!" the announcer yelled.  
  
The crowd went into raucous applause.  
  
'What.. what happened.' Videl thought.  
  
She was on the ground, apparently Gohan was the champion, but after he threw her to the ground she held a blank.  
  
'Maybe.. that's how he won, by knocking me unconscious to the ring.' She thought.  
  
But that wouldn't explain being on the grass, or the sick feeling she held in her gut. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her side to see Saiyaman kneeling there. He was searching her eyes with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Gohan.. how.. how did you win?" she asked him, a hand on her head.  
  
So his thoughts were confirmed.  
  
"I think.. we have a problem." He said, wondering what to do next. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review! Hope you liked the chapter, if you're feeling a little confused it'll probably be cleared up in the next chapters. 


	39. Two secrets told

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Okay I updated! Please read & review! This is where I excruciatingly tie everything in, so if you don't remember a part, go back around chapter 24 and read.. and stuff, anyway. Oh and thank you Saiyachick for your 300th review! *feels special* Yeah there's a lot of talking in this one. But hope you like it anyway!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So after I knocked you to the ring you don't remember anything?" Gohan asked her, after he was awarded the championship.  
  
Videl shook her head.  
  
"Nothing from between then and when you were declared winner." She said.  
  
They were on a deserted island alone, however it had been hard to dodge his mother and brother trying to congratulate him, he told them that it was important that they leave early and he brought Videl to this island. They were sitting in the grass alongside themselves.  
  
"Videl, after I threw you to the ground, you got this look in your eyes and started attacking me like crazy." He said, looking at her meaningfully.  
  
She put a hand on her temple.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, I had seen that look before though, on Trunks face right after he won the kid's tournament. When I talked to him about it afterwards he told me that he felt like there was something wrong with his body and he got a sick feeling in his stomach, did you get that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well after I did have a sick feeling in my stomach, what is this about, Gohan? Please tell me." She pleaded him.  
  
"Well.. it's just a theory really, we'd have to check it out but.." He started.  
  
"And..?" she asked.  
  
"Videl, during my training I found out something that scared me but could be useful to us now. I have found out that, only using my mind I can go into other people's bodies and tell them what to do, talk to them in their minds, or just watch their life from their body." He said, trying to explain.  
  
"You mean.. you can possess someone?" She asked, intrigued.  
  
"Well.. yeah. It scared me, because I could not only tell the body to do something I could control the other parts of the body, like the organs, if I wanted to make the heart beat faster I could, if I wanted to slow it down, I could, and.." he stopped, and sighed.  
  
He looked to her.  
  
"and.. if I wanted to make the heart just stop, I could too." He said, sombre.  
  
Videl felt tears on her cheeks, more sprung soon.  
  
'Maybe.. mother died from that?' she thought.  
  
Gohan stopped, his heart wrenched to see her cry and he held her to him, she accepted the comfort. Though not sobbing, the tears wouldn't stop coming. He held her close to him until she stopped crying, when she did he asked her if he should continue and she nodded.  
  
"I think that, when Trunks was just crowned the junior champion, there was someone who went into his body, but didn't possess him, therefore he still remembered it. I think when you were fighting me the same person possessed you and controlled you. But I'm not sure that if someone controls you, you lose memory, it could be that they made you forget." He explained.  
  
Videl frowned at this new information, she felt powerless for one of the first times in her life, someone had controlled her body and she hadn't even realised it until Gohan told her.  
  
"How about you go in my body and control me and we see if my memory is still there." She said.  
  
He looked surprised.  
  
"Are you sure, Videl?" he didn't think she would volunteer this right after being possessed before.  
  
"Gohan, I trust you and this is one thing we need to find out, right?" she said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So what do I need to do?" she asked.  
  
"Just stay where you are, this won't take long, are you ready?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright then." He said, smiling too.  
  
He sat crossed legged and went into his mind, and into the staircase room. He went up one stair and found Videl's picture there, it seemed to be the closer you were to the person in distance the easier it was to find them on the staircase. He touched the picture and went into Videl's body.  
  
"I hope this works." Gohan heard her say.  
  
'Me too.' He thought to himself.  
  
G/V stood up and looked around, he decided to do some flips and then left Videl's body. Back in his own body, he moved closer to Videl and looked at her.  
  
"Did you do it?" she asked.  
  
"Alright so now we know that they aren't erasing your memory, so that's good." Gohan said.  
  
To her, it was just the same blank, but instead of a sick feeling she got a warm feeling afterwards. Sick feeling.. like with the voice..  
  
"When you're in someone.. you can speak to them, right? In their mind.." she asked, hesitantly, unsure of what she heard before.  
  
"Yes, or you can choose to block your own thoughts so that the person you're possessing can't hear you." Gohan said, looking at her quizzically.  
  
"I.. in the past I heard someone speak to me in my mind, and I always got the same sick feeling as I got when I was possessed. It told me stuff, it told me that you hated me, that you never loved me and even that you got Jackson to shoot me. Am I being crazy or do you think this was someone in my body?" she asked, just remembering that terrible voice made her shudder.  
  
His eyes widened, he put his hands on her shoulders and got an alarmed look on his face.  
  
"Videl, why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked.  
  
"No, never mind, the important thing to find out is when was the last time you heard this voice?"  
  
His eyes didn't seem to think that she was crazy, so she continued.  
  
"Right before Christmas, then I didn't hear him again." Videl said.  
  
"Wait, why such a large gap in time since you heard the voice? And why was it able to control you today?" He wondered, racking his brain.  
  
Her hand went to her neck where her necklace that Gohan gave her usually was, she drew comfort in it, but she touched her bare neck.  
  
'Right, I took it off for the fights..' She thought.  
  
She reached into her pocket and drew out the necklace.  
  
A light went off in Gohan's brain.  
  
"You.. weren't wearing your necklace!" He exclaimed.  
  
Videl looked to him, with a sorry expression on her face.  
  
"I only took it off in case someone tried to strangle me with it, I wear it all the time other wise." She said, hoping he wasn't mad.  
  
"No, it's not that, that necklace is special. You see those symbols, those are protection symbols, I had Dende make it for your Christmas present. So you weren't wearing it in the match.." He started.  
  
A look of realisation dawned on her face.  
  
"So he was able to take control of my body, but whenever I was wearing it he couldn't!" She quickly put her necklace back on.  
  
"I thought that I always felt safe when I was wearing that thing." She laughed.  
  
"I hope it stays that way.." Gohan said, trying to smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read & review. I sometimes have problems ending the chapters, this is one of those chapters.. 


	40. His name is Phate

New chapter! Sorry I didn't post last week, I was working on my Harry Potter fanfic, but still that's not an excuse so double post this week. No Christmas special though. Thank you for all your reviews, I have a 300th review special in mind *hint hint* No really, I actually thought in advance for this one. I had trouble trying to start this chapter because I forgot what I was going to write since I didn't write it down so I had to do something totally different than what I was going to do. But after that I got some ideas and actually wrote them down for this plot. I don't think it's entirely original but the way it happens is original. Oh you might not like me in the following chapters, but the plot must go on. My, my this was a large rant, please, as always read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan and Videl opened the door to his house. Everyone was sitting in the living room, looking at them, puzzled. Anyone of them could be him. A resonating sound went up and Gohan cradled his head, he looked up to see his mother, furious.  
  
"Just where have you been, Gohan?! You tell me it's an emergency, run off without telling me much more than that and then walk in here like nothing happened?" She said, angrily.  
  
He looked to his mother, seriously.  
  
"It was important, during the final match, Videl was possessed." He explained.  
  
Chichi stopped, and looked to Videl, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Everyone else was looking at her for an explanation.  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing after I had fallen to the ring, I don't remember having doing that.." she said.  
  
"Is that even possible to do?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yes." Vegeta and Gohan answered in unison.  
  
"How did you know that?" they both asked, pointing at each other.  
  
Gohan went first.  
  
"I have found out how to go into people's minds by meditating." He explained.  
  
Vegeta, along with everyone else looked extremely surprised at this information.  
  
"What? How in the world could you find out how to do that? There were only a few Saiyans that could do that and they had learned it from the ancient race of Somesh. Now let me ask you how you learned this little trick of yours when there has been no one alive to teach it in over 3000 years?!" he asked, loosing his cool.  
  
He regained his composure and held a confident smile.  
  
"Preposterous.. you could never learn such a thing." he muttered.  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed. He closed his eyes and he was at the stairway. He reopened his eyes and he was in Vegeta's body.  
  
"Apparently, Vegeta, I can." Gohan/Vegeta said in his mind.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and his hand lifted to his head as if he didn't want to hear any more of Gohan's words. Gohan returned to his body.  
  
"He just came and spoke in my head.." Vegeta explained to the astonished people around him.  
  
"Oh yes, it's possible. There's someone around possessing people. Trunks," he addressed the boy.  
  
"Remember when you told me about that weird feeling you got after the match?" Gohan asked him.  
  
Trunks nodded, probably a hard feeling to forget.  
  
"Well, that was him, he was in your mind but not possessing you, so you still remembered." Gohan said.  
  
"But.. how will we fight against him?" Bulma asked, holding Trunks tight after the news that he had been possessed.  
  
Gohan sighed, seeming tired. Videl held his hand, interloping their fingers together. He gave her a quick smile at the comfort.  
  
"We can't fight him for now, this isn't something that we could fight physically, but it's something in our minds." He paused, making sure that they each understood the gravity of the situation.  
  
"Videl's wearing something that can protect her from getting her mind invaded, and I think I can figure out how to shield my mind but for the rest of you, we have no idea. He could be in one of your minds already and we wouldn't know." He finished.  
  
They looked around to each other. Goten bit his lip and went to his older brother.  
  
"Gohan, I'm scared." He said it in front of Trunks, he must have meant it.  
  
Gohan's eyes softened, he pulled his brother close.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way to beat this guy, we just have to be careful in the meantime." He said, comfortingly.  
  
Goten sniffed and nodded. Suddenly he stopped crying and stiffened. He got a confident look in his eyes and a smirk to go with it. He spoke and the voice was Goten's but somehow it could never have been his.  
  
"Is that all your protection? I see that you hardly know anything about possession, you've just scratched the surface of what it is capable of. Really, you're making it quite too easy for me." He said to Gohan.  
  
He looked to Videl and smirked wider.  
  
"I see you didn't take my advice, no matter, it was just a small game. Now an even bigger game has been started, with high stakes, as you'll soon see." Goten lowered his head and laughed slowly, raising it up into a laugh that would raise the hair at the back of your neck.  
  
Gohan took a step closer.  
  
"Have fun while you can. Oh and by the way, my name is not 'him' it's Phate." Phate in Goten's body said.  
  
He left his body and Goten collapsed. Gohan caught him before he hit the floor. He was in a rage, Videl saw the look in his eyes and drew back from seeing him so mad. He gave Goten to his mother and went outside. Videl didn't want to leave him outside alone so she went after him.  
  
Yellow sparks of electricity were all around him. He yelled and a whirlwind of bolts collected around him. His hair changed to yellow and grew down to his knees as he went S.S.3. Videl came closer as he calmed down, panting. Standing behind him, she went to touch his shoulder. He knew she was there and surprised her as he talked.  
  
"First you, Trunks, and then my brother.." he sighed. "Who next?" he asked, turning around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for my poor quality in creating names. Yes, anyway read and review. Oh yeah, I replaced my stupid whining in chapter five with something a little more appropriate. I wonder if you can tell the writing styles are different, maybe I'll have a check back to the old chapters.. 


	41. Bloodshed in Satan city

New chapter! A long chapter too, consider it a Christmas present.. a late christmas present. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and Merry.. belated.. Christmas! Got my hair straightened today, oh so straight, I'm just running my hands through it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Those two months off are catching up to me..' Videl thought bitterly as she walked down the hall with Gohan.  
  
People kept crowding around them and asking Videl about the tournament, 'what was it like fighting Saiyaman?', 'wow that was awesome how you just started to attack like crazy, I could hardly see your fists!' and 'why did you leave so quickly after?'. Some of the people she answered, most she ignored as she headed to history. She was glad that Gohan was in that class with her or else she might have hit the next person who asked her something. She was at school now since there really was no way that they could fight Phate unless he possessed someone they knew.  
  
She looked down to her notebook, it was empty. She started to get angry. It was just a game? Trying to keep her and Gohan away from each other was a game? Possessing her to viciously attack Gohan was a game?! She stabbed her pencil through her notebook in anger. She looked up to see Gohan's concerned face.  
  
What are you thinking about?  
  
He passed the note to her, picking her notebook up, she had stabbed the pencil right through it and now it had a hole in it.  
  
She blushed in embarrassment.  
  
I just can't believe he could call it a game. She wrote.  
  
Gohan nodded as he read it.  
  
It probably had a point, but by calling it a game he was just messing with your head. Trying to get you mad.  
  
Well it worked, but what would the point be trying to break us up?  
  
He paused, in thought. Videl herself couldn't think of a reason that it would benefit him.  
  
He probably felt that you were strong and tried to get you against me, but I can't think of why, maybe he was testing out his powers and trying to see if he could make you do something just by telling you stuff.  
  
Showed him he couldn't tell me what to do. Thank you for the necklace, it felt so horrible having him tell me these things in my mind.  
  
Gohan gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Don't worry, as long as you have it on you're safe.  
  
She nodded and they looked to the board and started taking down notes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan and Videl came out of Orange star high school to blood in the air and screams. They looked around, surprised at the warriors that seemed to be made of coloured light killing the inhabitants of Satan city. Gohan ran away from the scene and quickly came back as Saiyaman. Videl was already fighting, she kicked through one of the warriors approaching some girls from her art class, he disappeared. But more and more came. Saiyaman was killing hundreds but still more came.  
  
"What is making this?!" He growled.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere just killing them like this, we need to find the source, where are they coming from?" Videl yelled.  
  
They heard a familiar scream, Erasa's. They rushed to the sound. She was on the ground, a deep gash on her arm was bleeding profusely and Sharpner was in front of her, trying to protect her. He looked terrible, the warrior had left him with many wounds, some fatal, but still he stood his ground. The warrior was a grisly sort, carrying a wicked knife that was stained red, red with Sharpner's blood. Videl yelled and attacked the warrior of light and he disappeared. Sharpner sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh thank Kami." He said before falling face forward.  
  
Erasa let out a little scream and rushed to his side. Saiyaman soon saw what had caused him to collapse, a gaping wound in his chest, the warrior seemed to have missed his heart but had twisted the blade. He winced, Sharpner had passed out from the pain. Erasa cried, letting the tears flow unabatedly. Through the tears she remembered something.  
  
"Rin!" She exclaimed.  
  
Videl had just remembered too.  
  
"Don't worry, we're going to get him." She said.  
  
Saiyaman carried Erasa and Sharpner as they raced to Orange Star Elementary. Videl went inside to find him since Saiyaman had no free arms to fight.  
  
"RIN!" She called.  
  
She entered a class room and saw him fighting back some warriors from attacking his classmates. She saw that he was using ki powered punches to defeat them, but by using his ki he was getting tired. Videl rushed in and decimated the rest of the warriors. She picked up a tired Rin.  
  
"All of you, get out of here, now! It isn't safe, go back to your homes!" She wanted to give better advice than this, but she had no idea how they could be safe.  
  
They nodded and rushed out. She returned to Saiyaman.  
  
"Does he have any wounds?" He asked as he saw who she was holding.  
  
"No." she answered to the relief of Erasa.  
  
"We have to go somewhere safe like.. Kami's lookout!" He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dende smiled as his little puppets raised havoc. It was amazing what a little ki, transformed could do. He laughed, it was amazing was this earth guardian could do. An army of ki warriors, so easy to destroy a city.  
  
"Bye-bye Satan city."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He suppressed his ki, Dende was acting weird. He hadn't noticed Saiyaman arrive.  
  
"Bye-bye Satan city." He said, laughing.  
  
Saiyaman wasted no time, he went into Dende's mind. Instead of opening his eyes and being in his body he found himself in a dark room, much like the place he trained in his mind. There he found a man with long, brown, unwashed hair and grey eyes. The man seemed to be walking muscle, and wore only gi pants. He noticed that the man had symbols tattooed into his chest.  
  
"I'll just assume you're Phate." Gohan said.  
  
The man ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"And you're the guy who's going to try and stop me, right?" He asked, amused.  
  
Gohan took a fighting stance.  
  
"No, not try." He said.  
  
"Will." He finished.  
  
The man smirked.  
  
"A little overconfident, aren't we? Let's see just how much of that is talk." He said.  
  
He took a fighting stance too and made the first move, rushing forward. He punched Gohan in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Gohan straitened and angrily aimed a punch at his face. He felt Phate's nose crunch under the force of his fist. Phate seemed surprised as he clutched his nose. He soon forgot about his nose and aimed a high kick at Gohan. He ducked under and in a split second grabbed the leg that was keeping Phate up. He pulled it and swung him hard to the ground. Gohan went to attack him some more but he disappeared.  
  
'He must have left Dende's mind, I better return to mine.' He thought.  
  
Once back in his mind he checked Dende, he didn't remember anything as Gohan suspected he wouldn't. He went back down to earth to get Erasa, Sharpner, Rin, and Videl. He had left them there to check if everything was alright on the lookout.  
  
"So is it safe?" Videl asked him.  
  
"Now it is, Phate took over Dende's body and was making those warriors." He explained.  
  
She was surprised but their hurt friends were more important than details. They brought them up to the lookout and Dende started healing Sharpner first, since his wounds were the worst. Soon Erasa was healed too. Gohan noticed that Videl was bleeding too. He took off his helmet to get a better look.  
  
"When did you get this?" he asked, looking at the wound.  
  
"Oh.. sometime at the start, I was fighting a few at once and I let my guard down. It's not that big." She said, trying to brush him off.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Nonsense. I think I may be able to fix this, I've only done it once but it worked." He said.  
  
He went into her mind and did what he had done with Goten's snowbunny. He repaired the muscle tissue and the torn skin. He went back in his mind.  
  
"Did it work?" he asked.  
  
Videl looked at him, amazed.  
  
"I've never seen that kind of healing, Gohan." Dende said.  
  
Gohan put his helmet back on and looked down to earth.  
  
"I think I have a lot of healing to do." He said, distantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Read and Review, that can be my Christmas present. Thank you and goodbye. 


	42. I'm nobody

New chapter! Long chapter! Didn't think I'd be writing this so soon, sorry the saga ended like in three chapters or something to that effect. But I love this chapter, despite the sadness of it, I know a lot of authors have done this kind of thing before, but it seemed to fit and I have lots of ideas for the next chapters. Please read and review! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter by the way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While he was in the recovering Satan city, healing people Saiyaman thought about Phate.  
  
'The first blow he threw me surprised me, I didn't think he could punch that hard but then again he left after I threw him a couple blows. His defence was pretty low, is that why he left so quickly? Because he was losing? I don't know, he may not be stronger than me, but he's strong enough to kill a lot of people on this planet.' He thought.  
  
Videl, who was bandaging a woman's arm noticed that he was lost in thoughts. After she had finished with the woman and had given her a comforting smile she went to him. She put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Thinking about him, again?" She asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"About our fight, he just ran away, usually when an enemy does something like this.." he said, spreading hands out to the recovering Satan city.  
  
"I can do something about it, hunt him down by searching his ki, but I can't do that since we don't know what body he's in, and when I do know all I can do is break his nose and he goes to a different body." He finished.  
  
Videl gave him a look.  
  
"At least you can do that, I can do nothing. I can watch my boyfriend fight this thing, even if Phate just runs away but I can't fight him at all. I know how angry you must be at not being able to beat him but neither can I." She said coolly.  
  
'That's right..' he hadn't thought of how she must have felt, having to get Gohan to relay he everything that happened.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl." He said, turning to her.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It's fine, but now we have to help these people, so let's get to work." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl was exhausted, she dragged herself to her room and opened the door. She was so tired from fighting and then helping all those people she could hardly open the door. She saw Erasa sitting on her bed, Videl hoped she didn't want to talk, she was too tired to keep her eyelids from drooping, much less hold a conversation.  
  
"Oh Videl, you look tired, come lie down on the bed!" She said, concern displaying on her face.  
  
She got up from her bed. Videl lumbered over and slumped on the bed.  
  
"Oh poor Videl, you were helping people all day, right?" She asked, bringing a chair over to her bedside.  
  
She grunted a yes.  
  
"My, that is a lovely necklace Videl! May I borrow it?" she asked.  
  
Videl's eyes snapped open.  
  
"No, I need this, I can't ever take it off." She said, despite her tiredness.  
  
Erasa made a face.  
  
"Come on Videl, what could happen if you take it off, just for a second." She said, moving towards Videl.  
  
Videl held her necklace tight as she could to herself. Erasa easily pried Videl's hands from her throat and pinned her arms down, one with her leg, one with her arm. With her free hand, Erasa reached for the necklace.  
  
"Please Erasa, you're my friend, you wouldn't do this to me." Videl said, frantically.  
  
Erasa paused, Videl held her breath.  
  
"No, but I would." Erasa said, sinisterly.  
  
Gohan's present for her slipped off her neck and she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan had felt her ki spike, he knew he did. He went as fast as he could to her house. He cautiously went into her room.  
  
"Videl?" he asked.  
  
She was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair, she was wearing a nightrobe, he blushed a little at seeing her in it. She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"I had warned her, not to get involved with you, that she could only get hurt, and in a way she will be. I had always felt some sympathy for her, when I first came on this planet her mother was the first I tested my power on." She paused, recalling.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember well what I did, she was sitting in the dining room with her husband, sipping tea gracefully. But then things changed, I made it so her heart would not beat, would no longer beat, and then," she snapped her fingers "She was gone, like that." She finished.  
  
Gohan was in shock, he noticed Erasa, unconscious, sitting in a chair by the bed, she was clutching something in her hand, he looked closer. It was Videl's necklace. He glared at 'Videl'.  
  
"I suggest you get out of her body now, before I come in after you. Because we both know I mean to kill you." He said, threateningly.  
  
Videl raised a finger.  
  
"No, I don't think you will, in fact I think you'll bring down your barriers stopping me from possessing you." She said.  
  
"And what gives you that idea?" he snarled.  
  
"You see, as I said before, I know much more things that I can do with a mind. Such as controlling memory, unless you allow me to rent your body, just for a little while, I will destroy her memories of you." Phate threatened.  
  
Gohan stopped, his face blanching.  
  
'Remove her memories of me.. of us?' he thought, eyes widening.  
  
'But he wants to possess my body, he could do some terrible things.. but Videl..' he thought, torn.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to think of everything bad that could happen while Phate was in his body. Immediate to come to his mind was destruction, the earth destroyed everyone dead, for spite he might kill Videl in his body. When thinking about this, his own feelings that he would die if Videl couldn't recognise him seemed shallow and selfish. He sighed and opened his eyes. Maybe if he was quick he could beat Phate before he wiped her memories. He went into Videl's body. The dark area came into view, Phate stood there, in a rage.  
  
"You fool! You thought you could stop me without me possessing your body, right?! I can still do things while I'm here. This is, after all her mind." He calmed down.  
  
He aimed an open palm to an area of the darkness, to Gohan it seemed as if it were at random because it just looked like another black spot. Phate sent a large ki blast to the spot he was aiming at before Gohan could interject. He put on a gruesome smile.  
  
"There, it's done, could have been prevented but now you have two predicaments on your hand, Videl not knowing who you are and me." He said, once again taking a fighting stance.  
  
Gohan didn't know if it was true that Videl's memories were gone, but his emotions were drawn as if they were. Taking a ragged breath, he let the rage take over. Super Saiyan three was easy to obtain, just like it had been with Jackson. Phate's eyes widened, he hadn't fought Gohan before in any super saiyan form.  
  
"You can't fight like that! D..did you see how I did that one energy blast and it destroyed her memories of you? If you fight with so much raw energy, you'll destroy her mind!" he warned.  
  
He could have just been trying to save himself but Gohan wouldn't take the risk. He went back to his normal form.  
  
"Fine I won't fight like that, but let me just tell you that all this rage has to go somewhere, and I intend it to be your broken body." He said, rushing forward.  
  
Phate lifted up his arms in defence, he was beaten down. Phate threw him some punches, Gohan ignored them, they were flies, stopping him from getting revenge, revenge for Satan city, revenge for himself. Phate couldn't leave the mind, Gohan set up a mind defence, nothing could go out, nothing could go in. Phate kicked at Gohan's torso and broke a couple of ribs, it was a little harder to breathe, but Phate would soon be drowning in his own blood. Finally the fight was over, Phate's tattooed chest no longer rose. As Gohan expected, the body disappeared, but then something he didn't happened.  
  
"My name is Phate, on the planet Somesh I was the one who was best in mind control among other things you could do in one's body. The tattoos I had on my chest represented the rank I had received for being so gifted. I was in an elite order, we were hired by planets to control their enemies and make them turn against each other, but in my case I found it easier to just kill them. None of the others could stop the heart from beating so they began to get scared. They were scared that I could control them so they started a ritual to expel me from my body and into the air, the fools thought they could be safe then. They just gave me a reason to kill them, I killed everyone on my planet, but my body was dead so I couldn't return to it."  
  
"As a soul in the air, it was easy for me to just possess the nearest person that I could feel their ki, usually planet hopping. Many years went by but souls don't age, finally I came to Earth. The first person I possessed was Videl's mother, while in her body I found out that all the greatest fighters were in the world martial arts tournament. I killed her and hopped to her husband's mind. The imbecile, he won every year and his power level was lower than most of the people on my planet, even the children. So for awhile I went to Videl's mind, that's how I came to learn about Gohan, her boyfriend with the amazing power level. I sought to break up Gohan and Videl, I saw how Gohan loved her and his defences would be low if they broke up. It would have been easy to take over his mind. But no, they stayed together, but now she won't remember him, now he will be heartbroken, if only he was ignorant of mind control.. if only.."  
  
Gohan got out of there. He hoped Phate was wrong, he hoped to Kami he was wrong.  
  
Videl opened her eyes. She looked over to where he stood. Her eyes opened wide, she looked down to what she was wearing. She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Who are you?!! What are you doing in my room? Get out before I call the police!" She yelled.  
  
Gohan took a step forward, hoping against hope that a spark of recognition would go off in her mind and she would run into his arms saying "Gohan! It's you, please forgive me it was dark and I couldn't recognise you!"  
  
"Videl, it's me, I'm in most of your classes, my brother Goten is friends with Rin, Erasa's brother. We pass notes in history, and we're together. Please remember me.." He said, forlornly.  
  
She paused a second, scrutinising his face.  
  
"We are certainly not together, and how do you know Goten, you're not his older brother! You look a bit familiar but I don't think it's right for any of my obsessed classmates to go in my room saying that we have a relationship!" She said, glaring.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked him, as he turned around.  
  
"Apparently, I'm nobody." He responded.  
  
He went to the open window and climbed out. He heard the lock to the window click in the distance, it echoed through his hollow existence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woah long explanation by Phate, I started this saga off with a vague idea and tried my best to tie it all in. Please read and review! 


	43. You're the one I love

New chapter! Wrote this one right after the last chapter. Hope you like it! If you're confused about anything that's happening please put a question in your review and I'll answer them in the next author's notes. Thank you for the reviews! Please read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl shivered after the guy left, he had just jumped out of the window, but he wasn't on the ground, as she expected him to be. She looked to her chair and gasped as she saw Erasa slumped in it, unconscious. She rushed to her.  
  
"Erasa!" She yelled.  
  
Erasa started. She looked around the room and her gaze settled on Videl.  
  
"How.. how did I get here?!" She asked.  
  
Videl thought for a second.  
  
"You were possessed, by Phate, the person who possessed Dende and then you took off my necklace that was protecting me from being possessed and I forget everything after." She said, frowning. "So I guess he possessed me again." She said, distantly.  
  
Erasa noticed that she was still holding the necklace, she gave it to Videl. Videl smiled and put it on. She held the pendant to her heart, someone special gave it to her.  
  
"Do you want to stay over?" she asked Erasa.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I have to get back home, they probably think that I left without asking. I'll see you at school." She told her.  
  
Videl watched her friend leave. She sighed, after having her room invaded she didn't feel like going to sleep, she turned on her television. The Videl and Saiyaman show was on, she looked on, mildly interested.  
  
"Thinking about him, again?" she heard herself say.  
  
Videl gaped, they shot this today and they were already showing it. She didn't even know they were being filmed at the time. She smiled as Saiyaman came on the screen. He nodded and she wished he was there with her, to distract her thoughts from the stranger. She loved him so much. She turned off the television, she had to fall asleep sometime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl's heart skipped a beat as she heard her watch beep. She answered it hurriedly.  
  
"Yes chief?" she said.  
  
"Videl! Get to Satan city bank! There's some people with high powered guns here trying to hold up the bank!"  
  
The usual. As she hurried out of history she heard the boy, Gohan ask to be excused, she hoped he wouldn't follow her. He had been sneaking peeks at her all class. What's worse was that Erasa whispered him something and he wrote her a long note, she was slightly mad that Erasa was such great friends with the guy who had broken into her room. Of course she didn't know that he had, Videl had forgotten to tell her. She pushed all that out of her mind as she started to fly to the bank.  
  
Once she got there she found the criminals apprehended, the officers gave her a quick wave and left with them. She smiled as she saw Saiyaman standing there, his back was turned, she looked around, no cameras. She ran up to him and hugged his waist, she felt him tense and turn his head. She grinned playfully. He didn't.  
  
"Videl?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
She let go of him and he turned to face her.  
  
"I know I just saw you yesterday, but I couldn't resist coming up and just surprising you like this." She said.  
  
She pulled him into an alley where they wouldn't be seen. She lost her playful grin.  
  
"Yesterday Phate possessed Erasa and then me." She told him.  
  
He was still staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"I.. know. I killed him." He said.  
  
Videl's eyes widened.  
  
"It's over? Thank god!" She said, excited.  
  
She pulled him closer to her, she tried to kiss him but he pushed away. She frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
Saiyaman hesitated.  
  
"First Videl, do.. do you know anyone named Gohan?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh him, yesterday he broke into my room and started to say stuff like we were together among other things. How do you know him? Did you go into my mind?" she said.  
  
A look of realisation passed onto her face.  
  
"Oh I get it, you're jealous! Don't worry Saiyaman, you're the one I love, no one can change that." She said, grinning.  
  
She kissed him, he didn't kiss her back for while, but then he did.  
  
'He finally got over his jealousy, he usually isn't jealous enough that he won't kiss me back. It's kind of cute.' She thought.  
  
Soon they parted. Saiyaman stepped back.  
  
"I.. I have to go!" He said, rushing away from her.  
  
Videl looked at him leave, quizzically. She brushed her hair from her face. She paused. Her cheeks were wet. Saiyaman had been crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan hadn't been able to stop himself, he had kissed Videl. She had kissed him first, no, not him. Saiyaman. That's why he cried, it was horrible, she didn't remember him but she was in love with Saiyaman. His heart wrenched painfully. He landed at the place he normally trained. He lay in the grass, shutting his eyes tight, willing this nightmare to go away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review! Thanks and see you next chapter! 


	44. I'm just an actor

Sorry for the procrastination! I had exams and today I got my wisdom teeth pulled out, so accept my apologies and read! Also thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I just can't really stick with a plot for long, can I? Oh well hope you like it. *wonders why the dentist guy told her to use tea packets to stop the bleeding if the gauze wasn't working*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl sighed. It was night and she was sitting in her room, feeling lonely. Saiyaman had avoided her all week, she wanted to scream in frustration. Instead she felt her eyes mist.  
  
'I wonder if he wants to break up and that's why he was avoiding me.. ' she thought, brushing away the few tears that had appeared.  
  
She started to get angry that she was crying over him, he could have at least told her like she expected him to, she didn't care if it would be awkward when fighting crime, it wasn't worth it. She would have to go see him. She stood up and tried to feel his ki, once she was sure that she knew where he was she opened her window and went out for a fly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan had been doing training with his mind ever since school ended, with a short break for dinner. He had just finished and stood up, stretching. He felt tired but being tired like this numbed all other feelings, like his depression over Videl. He had wanted more than anything to kiss her again, but he felt like an actor, wearing the Saiyaman suit. That was no play he wanted to be in. He picked a small daffodil from the grass, absentmindedly. Suddenly he felt something, the numbness seemed to wear off immediately. He felt panic. Videl's ki was nearby, he supposed that he hadn't noticed it while he was in his thoughts. What could he do?!  
  
'A few seconds and she'll be here!!' he thought, looking around, panicking.  
  
He looked down to his watch, he frowned but pressed the button and again the actor came forth. He could now see her, she didn't look happy, not at all.  
  
"Are you going to give me the privilege of a conversation or are you going to run again?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Saiyaman stayed there, rather than doing what he wanted to do and bolt.  
  
"I'm staying here." He told her.  
  
She got to the point.  
  
"If you want to break up with me just tell me." She demanded.  
  
His brow twitched. Well she knew, no point leading her think different.  
  
"It's more complicated than that Videl." He said, looking to the ground.  
  
"What? What's complicated?! You ignore me for a week, run away when I call your name, I don't think this should be hard at all, you obviously don't want to be with me so.." she said, angrily.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. She soon reopened them.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
He didn't ever think that he would have this conversation with her, he decided to tell her the truth.  
  
"Yes it is more complicated, Videl, I love you, you should know that but not Saiyaman, the guy underneath the suit. Do you know what my real identity is?" he asked her.  
  
She was taken aback.  
  
"Uh.. no, I don't." she said, feeling stupid.  
  
Saiyaman crossed his arms.  
  
"Have you ever wondered? Doesn't this seem like something you would want to know? The identity of the guy you like?" he asked her this time.  
  
"Well.. yeah I guess.." she started.  
  
"That's because you didn't love Saiyaman, you fell in love with my real identity but then Phate erased your memory of my real identity." Saiyaman explained.  
  
Her eyes widened and she couldn't seem to close her mouth. Was he telling the truth? Or did he just want an easy way out?  
  
"And now whenever I see you as myself you don't recognise me, and whenever I see you as Saiyaman, it tears me apart, I love you but you love Saiyaman." He paused. "And that is why I was avoiding you all week." He finished.  
  
Suddenly things fell into place.  
  
"Was.. was that why you wouldn't kiss me back at first?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. She took a few steps closer to him. Her body was almost touching his.  
  
"Then what's your real identity?" she asked.  
  
He lowered his head so she could take off his helmet. She did so slowly. Jet black hair appeared, a pair of black eyes too. She dropped the helmet and felt tears at her eyes as she looked over Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review, next chapter is 300th review special, so I'm just going to leave you on that note, oh yeah I'm evil. 


	45. I still want to be with you

I was going to post the 300th review special this chapter but I thought that my reviewers would kill me for leaving the cliff-hanger any longer and though it was tempting, I'll post the 300th review special next chapter. Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know.." Videl apologised.  
  
She had called him a stranger, she threatened to call the police. He had tried to get her to remember him, but she didn't recognise him. Her memories had been stolen from her. A tear fell to the ground. Gohan put his arms around her and held her close as she cried.  
  
"What happened for me to lose my memories of you?" she asked him, pulling away for a moment.  
  
He then told her all that had happened.  
  
"You had to take the other option then, I would have been mad at you if you let him take over your body.. I think." She said, after he had finished.  
  
"I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner, I guess I was trying to avoid the problem." He said.  
  
"It's fine, it was hard for you. I just wish there was a way to get my memory back." She said, sadly.  
  
"I'm trying to find a way, but I don't know if we'll ever have what we had before you lost your memory." He said, looking downwards.  
  
Videl hugged him.  
  
"How about we do something tomorrow then? You know, go on a date?" she asked him.  
  
He looked genuinely surprised.  
  
"So you want to start this 'dating thing' over right?" he asked.  
  
She got a pained expression.  
  
"You know, I may not ever get my memory back, but I do want to be with you Gohan." She told him.  
  
He smiled a half smile.  
  
"Alright, tomorrow then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She met him at his house, when she showed up Goten and Chichi looked surprised. Goten looked up to his mother.  
  
"I thought she didn't remember Gohan." He said.  
  
"We're trying to find a way to restore my memories." She explained.  
  
Chichi gave her a smile and got Gohan for her.  
  
Now they were in the movie theatre, just before the movie started.  
  
"We came here together before, with Erasa, you know." He told her.  
  
She looked at him surprised, she couldn't help it when he retold what they had done together that she forgot.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but near the end you had to leave fight some guys at Satan city bank, after you left I changed into Saiyaman and went there too. That was the day that they took.." he said but she interrupted him.  
  
"Rin, Rin was their hostage, I remember that part.." she said, lost in thought.  
  
The movie soon started but neither were watching it. It was too altogether awkward. Gohan stood up to go to the bathroom and he brushed her leg with his hand accidentally. She blushed and he retracted his hand quickly. He gained a blush too.  
  
"S-sorry!" he whispered to her.  
  
"It's okay.." she whispered back.  
  
He nodded, unsure then left. Videl clasped her hands to her pink cheeks. She couldn't help being embarrassed, she couldn't remember him being her boyfriend, she knew that this was Saiyaman but as he said, she had been in love with Saiyaman, not him. She hoped that she would be able to love him, as he said she had once. He came back and sat down quietly in his seat besides her.  
  
'He is handsome and sweet, though.' She thought, looking him over.  
  
She tried to return her attention to the movie, but she kept looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
After the movie was done, he walked her home, it had been mostly in silence. At the door of her house Gohan stopped.  
  
"I'll see you at school, Videl." He said, smiling.  
  
He turned around and started walking. He didn't kiss her good bye, she supposed that he didn't want to impose upon her, and she didn't entirely feel bad about this.  
  
"Wait, Gohan!" she yelled, to stop him.  
  
He stopped walking and turned around, looking confused. She walked to him and hugged him, he slipped his arms around her and hugged her too. When they parted he had a big smile on his face. Videl had one like it too.  
  
"I had a good time, Gohan, see you tomorrow." She told him, honestly  
  
She watched him walk away and her heart felt light. Still smiling, she went into her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. Will Videl ever regain her memory? Don't forget review special next chapter, it's going to be off the plot though. Please read and review! 


	46. 300th review special!

Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter! This chapter is totally off plot but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. Sort of a change in moods, from all the dramatic chapters to one that I can do a funny side story in. Anyway enough talking, read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan raced towards Capsule corps, he had to pick up his brother but he was way early so he figured once he got there he would spar with Vegeta. He walked into the main living room and found Bulma sitting on the couch, reading a report of some sort. She looked up when he came in.  
  
"Gohan, you're early, did your mom decide she wanted Goten home earlier?" she asked him, uncertain.  
  
"No, I was hoping to get a spar in with Vegeta before we had to leave, is he in the gravity chamber?" he asked her.  
  
"Actually no, sorry Gohan, he went to do some grocery shopping." She told him.  
  
At Gohan's perplexed look she smiled.  
  
"He said something about how he was going to get us some 'real' food and quite frankly I'm afraid of what he's coming back with." She explained.  
  
He chuckled a bit, imagining what Vegeta considered 'real food'.  
  
"But you're welcome to hang around here while, maybe you want to train a little in the Gravity Room or you can go to Trunk's room and play around a little on the computer. Your choice." She told him.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
He decided he didn't really feel like training so he went off into Trunk's room. He started up the computer to check his e-mail but then something on the ground caught his eye. It was a book, he picked it up. No, not a book, a shoujo manga. He looked at the title and started laughing. In curvy writing was the title Saiyaman and Videl: love forever. He HAD to read this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was retelling how Rin got captured by the White claw gang (I think that was their name o.O). A little boy was sitting on the ground crying, it was Rin. One of the gang members snarled at him to shut up and he wiped his tears away.  
  
'I need to be strong, or else I might never get out of here.' He thought.  
  
"That's it!" one of the gang members said.  
  
"They're taking too long getting us the money, we'll need to show them we're being serious." The grisly man said, whipping out a knife.  
  
Rin's eyes widened, with a horrified look on his face. Suddenly the knife flew to the ground, as did the owner.  
  
"Are you all right Rin? Did they hurt you?" asked Videl, eyes concerned.  
  
"Videl, watch..!" He screamed.  
  
The man slammed the back of the gun to the back of her head. She fell to the floor. The men around her laughed at the sight. Rin glared at them, his face incapable of showing as much hate that he felt. She groaned and got back up, to the surprise of the men. She shielded Rin from them.  
  
"You're not getting a captive, I'm making sure of that." She said, wincing from pain.  
  
The leader grinned smugly.  
  
"Girl, I don't know how you're still conscious but the way I see it, we have two captives now, and what's better than killing the city's daughter to prove we mean business?" he said, tilting his massive gun.  
  
Videl squeezed her eyes closed, the sound of bullets hitting something was heard, but then she opened her eyes when she didn't feel pain. A man stood in front of her.  
  
'He.. he took all those bullet shots by himself for me?' she thought, her eyes watering.  
  
'I wonder who he was.. so brave.'  
  
But the man didn't collapse as she expected, maybe he had a bullet proof vest on.  
  
"I see no captives here, but I do see six men who will soon be unconscious." The costumed man said.  
  
The gang frowned at the man.  
  
"I don't think you'll be so confident if we shoot you somewhere other than your bullet proof vest." The leader snarled, shooting the man in the face.  
  
Videl got out of behind him and looked upon his face, concerned. She got her first glimpse of him. She gasped as she saw not a scratch on his face. The man smiled.  
  
"How about we show them not to mess with Satan city?" he told her.  
  
Videl got a determined look on her face and she nodded. Together they attacked the criminals, knocking the teeth out of some of them. Soon, as Saiyaman predicted, they lay unconscious in a police car. After everyone left Videl turned to the man, eyes shining and with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help, what's your name?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm the Great Saiyaman. Videl, I'll see you around, hopefully." He said, smiling his smile, and waving as he flew off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan smiled, they got it pretty accurate, he looked around on the ground and found Volume 5 of the series, he started to flip through it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl and Saiyaman were standing on a roof, standing in front of each other.  
  
"You're always there when I need you, Saiyaman, that's why I love you, but I just need to know who you really are..." She said, not smiling.  
  
Saiyaman paused for a second.  
  
"I love you too, Videl, and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, so..." He said, taking off his helmet.  
  
He smiled, his long blond hair falling into his face. Videl smiled greatly and he swooped her up into a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped. Saiyaman's hair reminded him of Sharpner's. He would never look at Sharpner without picturing him in the Saiyaman outfit again.  
  
He felt someone envelop their arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey sexy."  
  
"AHH!" he yelled in surprise.  
  
He turned around and saw Videl giving him a perplexed look. He sweat dropped and smiled at her.  
  
"Uh, hi Videl, what are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"I asked your mom where you were because I wanted to do something with you today, so I came here."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. He closed the book and tried to hide it.  
  
"What are you doing that's getting you so nervous, huh?" she asked him.  
  
She leapt for the book but Gohan held it out of her reach. He smiled.  
  
"Try to get it, shorty." He joked.  
  
She playfully glared at him.  
  
"Oh that's how it is? Wow, this must be like porn or something for you to be trying so hard for me not to see it." She said, laughing.  
  
He looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Videl I would never..." He started.  
  
She snatched the manga out of his hands.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't Gohan, you're too busy reading Shojo manga... of us?" she said, perplexed at the manga she was holding.  
  
"I just got to the part where they revealed my..." Gohan paused, raising an eyebrow "...Identity when you surprised me."  
  
"OOH, did they do a good job on you?" she asked, flipping through the manga.  
  
He crossed his arms.  
  
"Well..." he started.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!" Videl roared with laughter.  
  
She pointed at him, laughing all the more as he frowned.  
  
"Sh...SharpAHAHAHAHA!!!" she tried to say, bursting in laughter.  
  
He glared at her then turned his head. She tried to control her laughter, then finally Videl calmed down. Gohan felt his face heat up as she sat in his lap.  
  
"This is good stuff." She said, making herself comfortable.  
  
"I'm not a chair, you know?" He told her.  
  
"You love it, you know it, you're just mad that I was laughing at you." She said, putting the book down.  
  
She placed herself so she was facing him.  
  
"Well maybe, just a little..." Gohan said, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Aren't we feeling adventurous? Usually I have to do this before you put your arms around me." She said, kissing him.  
  
He felt himself fall backwards onto the couch, she fell with him, he felt something digging into his back but he didn't care. There they lay, kissing on the couch. Suddenly Videl came out of the kiss, smiling at him.  
  
"Whose room is this, anyway?" She asked him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
'Oops.' He thought, seeing Trunks and Goten in the room.  
  
Videl sprung off him, blushing profusely.  
  
"Um... hi Trunks, I thought you two were still playing?" He asked.  
  
"We WERE but then I wanted to show Goten my manga, and there's TWO volumes missing!" Trunks said, looking like he was going to have a mental breakdown.  
  
'Oh so THAT'S why he screamed, they must have not seen us, thank god.' He thought.  
  
He sat up and took the things that had been digging into his back.  
  
"Uh, I found your manga, I was flipping through it a little..." he said, sweat dropping.  
  
Trunks took the volumes.  
  
"Thanks, we're going to read this, you two can go back to making out." He said, dragging a clueless Goten out of the room.  
  
Gohan fell to the ground. So he HAD seen them, well his mother and Bulma would have something to talk about. He saw Videl making her way to him, she lent down and whispered into his ear.  
  
"The Great Sharpner man!"  
  
He pouted as she started laughing again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading hope you review! 


	47. Tell me everything

New chapter up! Finally... Anyway, hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Videl got back in her room she picked up the phone and called Erasa.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Erasa? It's Videl." She said.  
  
"Oh hi Videl! How are you?" Erasa asked her, happy that she called.  
  
"I'm okay, I have something to ask you." Videl told her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Gohan told you about me losing my memory, right?" She asked Erasa.  
  
"So Gohan told you finally! I told him to tell you, I don't know why he was acting like such an idiot." Erasa said, happily.  
  
Videl paused, her throat tightening slightly.  
  
"Because I thought I was in love with Saiyaman..." She confessed.  
  
"What?! With Saiyaman? Wow that must have been hard for him..." Erasa replied.  
  
"Yeah. But Erasa I want you to... well can you tell me about my relationship with Gohan, I went on a date with him today but I still don't have all my memories back." Videl explained.  
  
"Well... you guys were girlfriend and boyfriend, I could tell you about times I've seen you on dates and stuff you told me, how much of it do you want to know about?" Erasa asked her.  
  
Videl sat down on her bed, intent.  
  
"All of it." She said, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That at the end was almost like before she lost her memory.' He thought, dreamily, blocking one of Trunk's punches.  
  
He was in fact in mid thought and fighting Trunks, Goten, and Rin. The three boys glared at him as he was absentmindedly blocking their attacks.  
  
'Or maybe that date was out of pity?' his thoughts were cut short as he was hurled to the ground.  
  
"Wha?" he said, seeing that the boys had tackled him.  
  
"Now will you pay attention to us and get your head out of the clouds?" Rin asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah!" the other boys agreed.  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Going back to school after finding out that Gohan and her were boyfriend and girlfriend was weird. People asked her if they were broken up. She didn't know what to say at this question, she decided to say no since they never officially broke up.  
  
In class she sat next to Gohan and Erasa, it felt sort of weird, like in the movie theatre. But instead of a movie, she had a boring teacher. Videl broke from the drone of her history teacher's voice when Gohan tapped her arm. He slipped a paper towards her.  
  
Been doing much training lately? -Gohan  
  
She smiled at him and wrote back.  
  
Not really, a lot of things have been happening as you must have noticed. -Videl  
  
Well we just got off of the WMAT so it's fine that everyone takes a rest from training. I could tell when I was fighting you that you had trained a lot.  
  
They were having a normal conversation, it wasn't awkward or anything she wondered if it helped that they were writing instead of talking. She paused, wondering if she should take this opportunity to ask him something that she could never say out loud.  
  
Gohan, when did you first tell me that you loved me?  
  
When she passed this to him she noticed from his reaction that this was not the question he was expecting. When he passed it back she noticed his writing was jerky.  
  
The day you got shot.  
  
A flood of memories came back to her, the day her father slapped her she left crying, she went to her school, alone. She went to meet someone but she couldn't remember who, she realised that this must have been Gohan and then... a flash of pain when she was shot.  
  
What did I say?  
  
You said "You silly boy, I love you too!"  
  
Why would I call you a silly boy, that doesn't sound like me at all.  
  
Hey, I'm just quoting, don't ask me. Oh yeah and you also called me cute a lot, I think you should start that up again.  
  
He was flirting with her? Videl smiled and wrote back.  
  
What will you do for me if I do?  
  
Let's see... How about spar with you and actually let you get a punch through?  
  
She looked up into his laughing eyes and glared at him, playfully.  
  
That is so not fair, you're not supposed to make fun of people you've trained.  
  
Okay, okay, you were a pretty good student so I'll let you off the hook.  
  
She was about to write some more when she felt the floor rumble.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE! GET UNDER YOUR DESKS!!" their history teacher raved, panicking.  
  
Videl hurriedly went under the desk, seeing Gohan do the same. In unison, the class counted to sixty, with the sounds of things falling down all around them. Once everything was calm Gohan and Videl got out from under the desks.  
  
"There's got to be trouble in the city." he murmured to her.  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"Let's go." She told him.  
  
Running out of the school, Gohan changed into his Saiyaman costume quickly and they leapt to the air. She looked around wide-eyed, trying to figure out which emergency to deal with first. Soon the rumbles ended and her watch ringed as they expected it would. Videl answered it, hurriedly.  
  
"Videl! We need you in the business district, now!"  
  
"Be right there." She answered.  
  
She looked at Gohan and they left. The chief had given her no hint as to what problem the earthquake had caused in the business district but it became all to clear once they got there: everything. Her breath caught as she saw the strewn mangled bodies of people who were unlucky enough to be outside in the earthquake and the ripped up roads and buildings. Trying to keep her composure at the sight, she glanced at Gohan who had the same look. His eyes suddenly widened, horrified. He rushed a few feet away, he was kneeling next to a woman with long, red hair who was trapped underneath a piece of pavement. Amazingly, the woman was alive, Videl quickly rushed over. The woman's lips parted.  
  
"Off...take it off... please." She rasped.  
  
Videl saw him gulp and then, dutifully obliged. She heard a muffled grunt from the woman before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt tears on her cheeks, she knew the moment that she saw the buried woman that she was doomed to die but still she wept for her life.  
  
She sighed as she felt his hand on her shoulder, she could tell he wanted to comfort her, but there was no time for that.  
  
"Let's go, the chief must be looking for us." She said.  
  
Gohan nodded, searching her eyes to make sure she would be alright.  
  
"Right."  
  
When they got to the chief he sighed in relief.  
  
"Videl and Saiyaman, we got all of these skyscrapers with people trapped inside. We're sure we can get the others, but we need you to take at least one. There are some floors that will be hard to get to, can you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Alright, we'll take this one, you just have some ambulances outside waiting." Gohan told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl handed over the last person to the paramedic and promptly plopped down in an area where the press wouldn't ask her any more questions. Doing just one building had drained her emotionally and physically. Gohan sat down next to her, she managed to smile, going through all this made her feel closer to him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
She thought she had no tears left but apparently she had. He came closer and she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him curl her arms around her waist and was glad for it. After she had stopped crying she looked into his concerned eyes.  
  
"Gohan, thanks for not just leaving me, I really appreciate you being here." She told him, smiling.  
  
He looked surprised then smiled a smile not unlike her own.  
  
"What do you expect, I love you."  
  
Videl looked at him, she couldn't think of anyone at the moment she'd rather be with. She took off his helmet.  
  
"Videl! What-" he asked her but he didn't manage to finish before she kissed him. When she pulled away she noticed he had a look of amazement on his face.  
  
"So does this mean our last date wasn't out of pity?" he asked.  
  
"No, you silly boy!" She told him.  
  
"HA! You DO say silly boy!" He exclaimed.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Okay, maybe sometimes, but anyway Gohan I really like spending time with you." She told him, sincerely.  
  
"I just wish I could have all my memories back..." she said sadly.  
  
"I think there's a way." Gohan told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review! 


	48. You shouldn't cry

I won't even make up excuses for being away for so long... thank you everyone who's reviewed. Well, enjoy the chapter and read and review!

* * *

Gohan dejectedly walked back home, shoulders slumped. He squeezed his hands into fists as he felt his eyes go misty. The words that he had heard just a second ago still rang in his mind, they likely would haunt him for the rest of his life, he presumed, angrily. Was it his own fault? Was he asking too much? He could ask himself these questions but he still couldn't believe that it was fair, that Videl would never again remember the love they shared.

* * *

Shenlong's eyes shone a bright red for but a second before the massive dragon replied to their query.

"It cannot be done."

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed.

He took a step forward furiously, but felt Videl's hand touch his shoulder gingerly and he felt some of his rage ebb away. He looked back at her, she looked scared and disappointed but she smiled at him just the same. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Shenlong.

"The magic used to bind this woman's memories of you precedes the magic used to create me by thousands of years, in fact all of this kind of magic was thought to have been destroyed. That is why this wish is impossible."

All the confident hope Gohan had before hearing these words evaporated, maybe... a small vestige was left?

"And the Namekian dragon?" he asked, dreading the truth.

"This magic was created before both of us." The dragon answered.

"I see... I won't ask for any wish at the moment."

Shenlong disappeared, returning to the dragon balls. Gohan slowly went to the balls, picking them up in silence. Finally the apparent silence got to Videl.

"Gohan, I..." she stopped mid sentence and just went to hug him from behind.

He twitched at her touch and took a deep breath.

"Don't touch me." He said, evenly.

She let go and backed away.

"But..!" She started.

"I don't want to see you anymore, I can't and I won't make you love me like before."

Videl's heart twinged at that sentence, it sounded so hollow, not like the usual Gohan she saw everyday at school.

"G-Gohan, I may not love you but I do like you!" she pointed out.

"And more than a friend... maybe we can start over?" she said hopefully.

Gohan laughed ironically and turned around.

"You like me, huh? You're sure that's not just because everyone's telling you that you used to?"

She felt a tinge of guilt, maybe that conversation with Erasa had influenced her, was that it? She frowned and shook her head. No, that smile, their conversations... she liked him all right.

"No, this wouldn't work, Videl." Gohan said, looking her in the eyes.

She felt the anger well up in her, tears now ran down her face.

"It won't work? You! You act like you love me, but you won't even consider being in a relationship with me again! You're just selfish!" she said, shakily.

A look of sadness passed upon Gohan's face, he went up to Videl, who was now sobbing. He cupped her face with a hand and she looked up.

"You shouldn't cry, Videl, your suffering is temporary..." he murmured.

He paused and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mine is eternal." He finished.

Videl touched her lips in shock, her tears momentarily stopped, though her cheeks were still wet. Gohan turned away from her and started to walk away.

"Wait-!" She yelled after him, she started to run after him.

He didn't even look back, he just flew off in a flash. Clutching her necklace that she knew Gohan had given her, she let the angry tears flow free once again, and she didn't even stop herself from emitting a yell of frustration.

* * *

Sure, Gohan could act all cool in front of Videl, but after he left, he was really torn up. His heart ached from all the things he had said to her, enough to make her cry. But it was okay, she probably hated him now, she would get over it the next day and then... his throat tightened as he thought of it.

'Then... she'll get a new boyfriend and forget all about this lowly guy who loves her.' He thought.

He had been tempted to continue their relationship when she said that she liked him, but it wouldn't work out. Could it ever have? Gohan being more keen on the relationship, while Videl... who knows what Videl might feel for him? But eventually in that sort relationship, Videl would get sick of him, maybe even hate him, and that was a pain he wasn't willing to risk.

As he walked he felt something jostle his leg, it was the bag of dragon balls he was carrying. He glared at the orange orbs, they were useless to him... useless.

"You're useless you friggin' balls!" He suddenly yelled.

He took the balls, one by one, and threw them in different directions as hard as he could. He knew that it was just an excuse to blame the dragon balls, he was really angry at himself, but who really gave a damn.

* * *

Videl had sneaked into her room from the window, she didn't want to talk to her dad at all right now. Why did she feel so strongly for Gohan, anyway? Even after all that had just happened, she couldn't hate him, she couldn't hate his beautiful sad eyes. But she could sure get angry at him.

"Asshole! Bastard!" She cursed at him, as though he were in the room with her.

"Stupid self pitying jerk! 'Your suffering is temporary' wow thanks, Gohan, I'm just supposed to get over this easily?!" She raged.

She calmed down a bit and lay down on her bed, trying to rid her mind of Gohan. Her mind flashed her memories of their date, acting as a couple at school, passing notes in class, fighting crime together, and of course, their parting kiss.

'You hardly know him, you don't like him, you don't like him.' She told herself repeatedly, until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please read and review!


	49. Tears for the past

Ah! School's in 4 days!!! So I'm trying to suck up all the summer I can, although it's feeling like fall outside. Sorry for all the Gohan bashing in this chapter and last (it's not that much, but it's necessary). Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, please read and review this one too!

To: Piroko Ryu- thanks for your emotional review... I'm not sure if this chapter will please you, but I hope you like it! And don't worry so much about Gohan and Videl, they'll be alright... oops I said too much, oh well.

* * *

When Videl walked into her classroom the next morning she noticed Gohan had changed from his usual seat.

'Of course he would.' She thought bitterly, sitting down in her usual spot.

She ignored Erasa and Sharpner's questioning looks throughout the class and instead tried to lose herself in her thoughts.

'I wish my stupid watch would ring so I could get out of here, I can't any other way, the teacher's right there.' She thought to herself.

She suddenly thought of something that might work, she hadn't tried it since middle school but it was bound to work. She raised her arm.

"Yes Videl?" the elderly teacher asked her.

"I'm feeling ill, may I go to the nurse's office please?" She asked, sickeningly sweet.

She saw alarm on the man's face and at once she knew that he was thinking 'if Videl's complaining about it, then it must be serious'. She had to try hard not to laugh at this thought.

"Of course, Videl."

"Thank you." She said, leaving the room with one last sharp glance at Gohan.

* * *

Gohan still felt cold from that look Videl had sent his way. She hated him now, he knew. He hadn't expected her to just up and leave first class. He had thought that she would calm down over the course of the day, but now... she was going home so angry and then she would find the letter he had left her, what would that do to her mood? He didn't want to think about how that was going to affect her now.

* * *

As soon as Videl got home she went to her father's private gym, she knew that today he would be at a photo shoot so she had the whole gym to herself. She ignored all of the other punch bags and went to her own punch bag, she had it specially made so it would withstand the force of her hits, unlike the other ones. Good thing too, she had a lot of anger to let out on this thing. She threw all her strength into pummelling the bag, and soon found herself forgetting Gohan. She went on like that until her breath drew ragged, and all of her energy had been expended.

Trembling slightly, Videl made the way to her room, collapsing on her bed. She opened one eye and saw something on her bedside table. It was a letter. Who could have left her a letter, today of all days. The maids had the day off since her father was away and she could manage by herself. All the doors were locked when she got home so... Videl's eyes snapped to the open window, the silken drapes fluttering against the wind.

'Gohan.' She thought, gingerly picking up the letter.

Tapping the sides of the envelope, she looked at the lettering of the single word on it: Videl. She debated with herself about whether she should open it or not. Finally after a few minutes, curiosity overcame the irritation that had resurfaced. Tearing open the envelope carefully, she withdrew the letter it held.

"Dear Videl,"

'Oh, I get a dear, do I?' she thought, but at the same time she was happy that he had written her something.

She read on.

"I hadn't told you this story after defeating Phate, though I should have at the time. This is what he told me. This is the story of your mother's death."

Eyes widening, Videl read on. She let the paper drop and fell to her knees in her new found sorrow.

* * *

Gohan ignored the motorists honking at him as he ran across the street, that didn't matter, he had to get to Videl quickly. What had he been thinking? Sending Videl a shock like that, so suddenly and so informally as in a letter? It was his own fault for being a coward. He sped up, ignoring the stares of passer-byes.

"Ah! What am I doing?" he said to himself aloud, prompting only more stares and disparaging remarks.

He stepped into an abandoned alleyway and changed into Saiyaman. Going rather faster now, he reached Videl's house within a minute of leaving. Removing his helmet, he cautiously looked into the window, maybe she hadn't read it yet? His gaze fell upon a form, Videl.

'Too late...' he thought with sadness as he saw her shoulders shake with her sobs.

Before he could contemplate whether it would be better to leave her alone, he found himself entering her room. Videl paid no mind to him but just kept crying. He kneeled down on the carpet and encircled his arms around her. He felt her tense at his touch.

"What are you doing?" she asked him coldly.

Gohan gave her a tissue, which she dabbed at her face, but the question stood. He sighed, looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry about this... just telling you this in a letter, I should have told you in person and I think you need someone to comfort you at a time like this." He explained, admitting his wrong.

Videl pushed him away and stood up.

"Thank you for telling me this, it's something that I had wanted to know since I was a child, but..."

She looked down at him.

"But," she said, more resolutely. "A girl needs her boyfriend to comfort her, not some sympathy spewing self-pitying asshole who thinks his emotions are more important than hers."

"So, just leave me." She finished, tears over spilling onto her cheek, this time, silently.

Her words hadn't affected him, because maybe they were true, so he stood up and went over to her.

"Videl, I know you, you don't need a boyfriend to get through this," he started.

He took hold of her hands.

"But it's always easier with a friend." He said, smiling at her, this hadn't been in his plan, but this might be a good thing for them.

Videl had an urge to kiss him right then, it was the oddest thing to think right as he proclaimed them friends. She laughed despite the tears still in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're so corny." She said.

He dropped her hands and opened his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be mourning? I'm here now." He said.

Closing her eyes, she hugged him. She was sure, had he not been there, she would have been feeling much worse than this. This feeling wasn't so bad.

* * *

Please read and review! Oh and if you get the chance, go read 'Teal eyes', it's and extremely good Gohan and Videl story and it's worthwhile!


	50. Super happy bonanza!

You knew it was coming, you feared it, and here it is: TO STAY IN OUR MINDS 50TH CHAPTER SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME EXTRAVAGANZA! BANSAI!!!!!!!!!

Not. Lol, I couldn't do that to you guys, I was tempted but I couldn't think of anything... extravagant enough and so here's the normal 50th chapter, ooh I love saying that. MY 50th chapter, ah.. I'm afraid no new people will read my story now, it looks almost too long, even though the chapters are super short. I just realised, I have over 50 pages of this stuff, that's so.. cool!

* * *

After that incident, they had been brought together, friends again, however there remained a coldness that neither could describe.. As if their friendship only pushed them farther from having anything more. Their past relationship was a touchy subject with both teenagers, but Videl still wondered if anything could happen between them again, as she found herself liking Gohan more and more each day. One such days Gohan was over and she was questioning him about his ability to enter other's minds. He had thought that she wouldn't want to know anything about the ability that had helped to kill her mother, but she kept asking him things that even he didn't know how to answer.

"So you can go into anyone's mind?" She asked him curiously.

"It usually works better when the person is close but I suppose I could theoretically go into anyone's mind, it would just take longer for me to find the person's mind." He answered.

"Have you ever gone into my mind?" Videl asked, smiling and knowing the answer.

Gohan sighed and frowned.

"You know I have, Videl. I already told you the story."

She leaned back on the couch looking at him slyly.

"No.. I mean without my permission.. you know to go through my innermost thoughts and.." she stopped, suddenly leaning close to Gohan.

"..desires.." she said seductively.

His face went beet red at this last sentence, he tried to look away but his eyes kept drifting to Videl, who he thought looked rather ravishing at the moment. The seductive look on her face crumpled as she took on a more serious look.

"I saw that, the way you looked at me, like you used to when we were still together, wasn't it?" she said, quietly.

Gohan looked away, they were back to that again, but she was right, he felt at that moment as if they were still going out, and he missed it.

"I.. want to be that girl, the girl you love. I feel that I really would die if you ended up with any other girl. I can hardly stand feeling jealous of myself even! Please Gohan.. I know you still have feelings for me, and I have some for you too, so what's wrong..?" she said, leaning in ever so closely to his face.

"Why do you want to break my heart?" She said, eyes closed, leaning so close her lips brushed against his for a second.

He was such an idiot.

Why couldn't he just let go, kiss her, be with her, forget about the memories that would only be his, and make new ones with her. Because he was an idiot, that's why.

He turned his face away from hers. Videl frowned as she felt her eyes moisten, no, she was wrong, his rejection still hurt the same amount as before, maybe more. There were only so many times where she could be rejected by him and still hold some self-esteem.

"Why.." he started, shaking his head as he felt his own eyes moisten.

"After all these times I've hurt you, you still like a guy like me."

She went backed away from him, looking down to the ground.

"What can I say, you even have your own little fan club at school." She said, shrugging.

"I bet half the school's in love with you, won't take long to fall in love with someone else, will it? You'll forget all about this." She said, sadly.

A silence went through them, it was disrupted by Gohan's even reply.

"No, never anyone else.." Videl looked up in surprise. "Only you."

"I'm one to talk, huh? Stupid as I am, it feels as though I would be cheating on our old relationship by going in a new relationship with you now. And I love you too much for that." He said, laughing at himself.

"Gohan." She started, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too."

She heard his sharp intake of breath, it was the first time she had said that since before..

"I.. realise how you feel but.." He started.

Videl cut him off.

"I know, I heard you before, I want you to be happy, we didn't check everything for my memory." she said, calmly.

She calmed down.

"Look into my mind." She told him.

He was taken aback, he surely hadn't expected this.

"What? But.."

"I bet you haven't even checked to see what could be done about my memories, you just wanted to wallow in your sadness, if there are so many things you can do in the mind, then maybe we have hope! I want you to look, if you can't find anything I'll leave you alone, forget about you, just like you so want me to. Just please do this Gohan." She pleaded him.

Her words stung but he felt something familiar in his heart, something he had almost forgotten, it was hope.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'm.. I'm sorry for every tear you shed for me, Videl, I just want you to know that." He apologised.

She nodded, and he wasted no time going into her mind.

* * *

Gohan had started by going through her memories, her latest ones. There was an order to these things, he realised, right now he was looking at her most important memories. All of them were of him. When he had first told her he loved her, and when he had showed her that he wasn't Saiyaman. Even the several times he had told her that they couldn't be together, but why were those memories were still here?

'Because they had me in them..' he realised, in sorrow.

He suddenly stopped looking through her memories, he couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't need her memories back, she was still the woman he was in love with, and that's all he needed. Before he lost his nerve Gohan took control of her body.

"Videl?" Gohan said in her body.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped involuntarily.

"I.. don't want to look anymore, I love you, and even though we don't have the same memories of us, I'd be happy to make new ones with you." He said, waiting for her reply.

Maybe he had been wrong, maybe he didn't deserve her now. His head sunk and he felt a tear slide down his face.

"I.. I'd like that." She said.

'As long as my mind's not playing tricks on me..' she thought, which Gohan of course heard.

The tear dropped to the ground, but he smiled warmly. He retreated from controlling her body and went back into her mind only to be swamped by a flood of her memories. He gasped as he saw them, they were her locked memories, memories of him. He was surprised out of looking through the memories by a familiar voice talking.

"The first seal is acceptance, the second, love. The boy managing one of these I am sure it will happen, but he will never manage both at the same time. If he loves her so much he shouldn't be able to let go of the forgotten memories, and if he accepts his situation I know he would back away from her once he finds out there's no hope, to protect himself. But that kind of acceptance is not enough, he would need to accept her and love her, a feat which would be impossible for him." Phate's voice reverberated through her mind.

Gohan's eyes widened, he had been playing into Phate's plan all this time. He hurriedly went back to his own body. Videl had her eyes closed, looking haunted.

"Did.. did you hear that too?" He asked her.

Her eyes shot open as she heard his voice, she looked at him with softness in her eyes.

"Gohan.." she started.

He really wondered if she had heard Phate or if she just thought that he made that speech so that she would be his girlfriend while he knew all along that he could unlock her memories.

"Videl..!" he started, hurriedly.

She kissed him, her arms around his waist. He felt a moment of ecstasy that almost felt as if it was too much for him to handle. When they parted, both smiling, he held her close.

"Gohan, I never want to let go.." she said, laying her head on his chest.

"We don't have to.." He said, making his decision.

Videl looked up at him quizzically. He smiled widely.

"Marry me."

* * *

Aren't I predictable? And corny? Don't worry this story's not ending there! Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter, please read and review this one!


	51. Sharpner's mistress

New chapter, and a long one at that! I particularly like how this one ends, but that's just me. Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! A lot of people have been saying I should bunch my chapters together to make long chapters, which I think is a good idea.. but I like my chapter name! I've decided that I don't care if I have 50 chapters, they're short ones and I love thinking up the chapter names. Anyway enjoy the chapter and please read and review.

* * *

"Marry me."

Videl looked up at Gohan in shock. He himself looked surprised at what he had said, but he didn't open his mouth to say anymore, he meant what he said.

"Get married? But we're just in high school.." she started.

She was confused, she just got her memories back and of course she loved him more than ever but marriage? It seemed like some far off part of life, but here it was being presented to her, so suddenly. At her doubt, the shine in Gohan's eyes lessened.

"I'm sorry, I'm being too pushy, aren't I? Forget what I just said, just being with you is enough." He said, waving his last sentence away.

He pulled her closer, and she rested her head on his chest and inwardly sighed happily. She did want to get married someday, and she couldn't imagine being married to anyone else than Gohan. She loved him, she loved his goofy poses when he was Saiyaman, she loved his little insecurities around her even if they were a couple, she loved how he smiled, she loved how he could treat everyone around him with kindness and still make her feel special when he said something nice to her. She loved the notes he would scrawl to her in class, she loved how he could make her laugh when she had been feeling like shit, she loved how he kissed.. and she loved that he loved her. A smile spread across her face. She hoped he had been serious when he had asked her to marry him.

"Do you really want me to forget that?" she started, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing.

He sighed.

"Yeah, forget it."

She closed her eyes for a moment. He was still breathing quite rhythmically.

"Oh, because I would have said yes." She said.

His chest no longer rose and fell, he was holding his breath. She opened her eyes as he let go of her and held her face in his hands.

"Yes?" he asked her, confused.

She grinned.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

She noticed he was blushing, something she hadn't seen him do in a long time, it was.. so cute! He whisked her back into his arms. Her head plopped back down on to his chest, where she lay content.

"How dare you toy with my emotions." He said, sounding hurt.

She smirked.

"It's good practice for marriage." She said.

Suddenly it both hit them, separating, they looked at each other in shock.

"Did we just-?" Videl started.

"-get engaged?" Gohan finished.

"I was just thinking, we don't have to rush getting married, right?" She said.

"I was just thinking the same thing, not while we're still in high school, right? Being engaged for awhile wouldn't be so bad, now would it?" He said, smiling.

"Ha, your mom's going to FREAK."

He nodded knowingly.

"I guess, but in a happy 'you're going to get married!' kind of way, unlike your father.." He said, morbidly.

"Yeah, I can see it now, 'You're marrying my daughter? MY DAUGHTER?!!' but that'll probably it, since you're pretty strong, he probably won't do something like challenge you or anything."

They looked into each other's eyes, it was like a dream, they were engaged. He bent down to kiss her, while Videl rose to meet his lips when the door abruptly opened.

"EEEEEAHHH!!!!" Gohan yelled when the ominous form of Hercule burst into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!!!" He yelled.

She smiled sweetly. Gohan could see what she was about to say and he silently begged her not to, not now.

"Daddy, it's okay, it's not like it's indecent or anything." She said.

"Of course it's not decent, why oh why in my house, Videl, how long have you been going out?! I don't care what you say, he is not worthy!" Hercule began blabbering away.

"Of course he's worthy, he's my fiancé." She said stubbornly.

'There, she went and said it.' Gohan thought, shielding his head from flying debris.

When he didn't hear the sounds of destruction, he looked up. Hercule had apparently turned to stone. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be like this for awhile, let's go tell your mom and Goten." She said.

* * *

When they got to Gohan's house they went in enthusiastically, they found Goten and Chichi in the living room watching a rerun of The Videl and Saiyaman show. They both looked up when the two arrived, smiling greatly.

"You two are together again?" His mother asked, smiling.

Gohan nodded.

"Yeah Videl regained her memories, but that's not all.." he said looking at Videl.

"We're engaged!" she exclaimed.

Chichi smiled happily. Goten's jaw dropped.

"So.. you're going to marry my brother?" he asked, excited.

"After high school's done." Videl answered him.

Gohan put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well I'm happy for you two, and I'm glad you've decided to wait until after high school." Chichi said.

Gohan and Videl frowned slightly at her reaction, she seemed rather calm for what they had announced. She remembered something.

"Oh yeah, we have to go tell Erasa and everyone, we'd better go." She said.

He nodded and looked to his mother.

"Alright, see you later mom." He said.

Chichi nodded and Gohan left. Goten looked up at his mother with concern.

"Mommy, are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

Chichi couldn't hold it anymore.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" she screamed.

His eyes widened drastically in shock. After she had finished screaming Chichi rushed to the phone.

"Hello, Bulma? He asked her to marry him! Get over here right away!"

* * *

"That was strange, I expected more of a reaction from her." Gohan said, on the way to Sharpner's house.

Videl looked down to the ground as they walked.

"You.. you don't suppose she's mad, do you?" she asked softly.

He stopped walking suddenly and looked at her. She looked up at him hesitantly with worried eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"Of course she's not Videl, you know she loves you, but I don't know maybe it was a shock to her. It's fine, I'll talk to her later about it, don't worry." He said.

They stayed like that for awhile until they heard someone speak.

"So I take it you two are back together?"

They looked to their side and there were Sharpner and Erasa walking arm in arm and grinning at them. Gohan and Videl parted and smiled knowingly back at them.

"Yeah, and more, we actually came over to say that.." She started, blushing for the first time in awhile.

"We're engaged." He finished for her.

Erasa and Sharpner's eyes widened, whatever they had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Wow.. that's amazing you guys." He said, laughing.

Erasa went up and hugged the couple.

"I'm so happy for you two!!" she exclaimed, joyfully.

"You HAVE to let me plan your wedding!"

"Ha, if you can beat my mom to it." Gohan laughed.

"If she's going.." Videl murmured.

He gave her a quick glance and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Erasa.

"What? She doesn't want you two to get married?! Well I'll have a word with her!!" She said, jumping to conclusions.

She started to walk briskly in a direction. The others looked at each other then walked quickly to catch up with her. They had been walking for awhile, not talking, when Sharpner decided to speak up.

"Honey, maybe you shouldn't-" he managed to say before Erasa cut him off.

"Maybe I shouldn't? Maybe I shouldn't?! If I don't, then who will help these poor star crossed lovers? Tell me who? WHO?!?!?!?!" she ranted before she was interrupted.

The theme song for Trunten's newest movie came on and she answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked happily while the others sweat dropped at the sudden change of mood.

"Uh huh.. uh huh.. OOH! Uh huh.. okay bye!" she said.

She put her phone away and started skipping along.

"Uh.. Erasa, who was that?" Gohan asked.

She stopped skipping and looked like she had been backed into a corner.

"Uh.. it was.. Sharpner's mistress! How could you?!" She said, slapping Sharpner.

"What?!!" he yelled.

"Please give us a minute to talk about Sharpner's infidelities." She said to Videl and Gohan, dragging a bewildered Sharpner off.

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Erasa was definitely hiding something. A little while later her and Sharpner came back.

"We.. um.. worked it out." He explained.

"And now back to rampaging!" She said, now walking quite half-heartedly to her target.

"Erasa, may I ask you a question?" Videl asked.

"As long as it isn't about Sharpner's mistress."

"Don't worry, it's not. We're walking to Gohan's house, are we not?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeeeesss.." Erasa answered.

"Why are we walking?" Videl asked.

Erasa stopped walking.

"Oh yeah! Um.. does anyone have some mode of transportation?" She asked.

They all looked to Videl simultaneously, she sighed and got a capsule out. And so they just hopped on Videl's helicopter, on the way to Gohan's house. When they arrived at their destination they found outside to be quiet, no sounds of dinosaurs scampering about or even the sound of Goten causing some sort of mischief. Both Gohan and Videl tried to ignore the invading silence but it gave them both the creeps. It didn't help that Erasa and Sharpner had left them to go into the house without them noticing either. Belatedly, they went to catch up with the pair. The house was dark.

"Erasa? Sharpner?" Videl called out.

Gohan snorted.

"We were probably wrong about them going into the house, they're probably off making out somewhere." He said, making her laugh.

"We are not!" Yelled Sharpner, though they couldn't see him.

"Shut up you idiot!" that was Erasa's voice this time.

They heard a sigh and someone turned on the light.

"Um.. Surprise!" said the crowd of people cramped together in the living room.

Videl looked at the crowd of people with wide eyes, then to the banner that said "Congratulations Gohan and Videl".

"Wh..what?" she asked, confused.

Chichi came out and gave Videl a hug.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to keep my face straight after you told me that you were engaged, I'm so happy!"

She released the girl. Videl had shed the look of confusion in favour for a happy one.

"Wow, everyone's here, aren't they?" Gohan said, amazed.

"You think I'd miss this?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, congratulations Gohan and Videl, didn't think you two would get engaged so quickly, but it is you two after all so I don't know why I was so surprised." Krillen said, laughing.

Videl turned to Erasa and Sharpner, who were eating some chips from the snack table.

"Did you two know about this?" she asked.

Erasa sighed.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Videl. You may not believe me but that wasn't Sharpner's mistress that called me."

"Really?" Videl said, holding down laughter.

"No, it was really Gohan's mom, who told me about this surprise party." Erasa explained.

"Hey, why does she have your cell phone number, anyway?" Sharpner asked, but no one paid attention to him.

* * *

The party lasted well into the night, somewhere during the party, however Videl lost Gohan, he was nowhere to be found. She asked everyone but no one knew where he was. Why would he leave their own party?

As day turned into night she stepped out of the house for some fresh air. It was cold out and she could see her breath in front of her. She hugged her arms to her body for warmth and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths of the frigid, invigorating air. Suddenly she stopped in mid breath when she realised that the air was no longer cold, and neither was she. She opened her eyes to the sight of Gohan standing before her, ki emanating from his body. He smiled at her and powered down.

"You know you didn't have to freeze like that, you can use ki to heat up your body too." He said.

She laughed, her breath forming in front of her now since he powered down.

"I always forget I can do that now, just like when I was looking for you tonight. Instead of asking everyone where you were, I could have just sensed that you weren't anywhere near."

He enveloped her in his arms and she was warm once again.

"I'm sorry for running off like that, I had to pick up something." He said.

"What would that be?"

Still holding Videl, Gohan dug around in his pocket, coming out with something she couldn't see.

"This." He said, sliding the ring onto her finger.

Her eyes softened as she looked upon Gohan, she then looked at her ring. White gold, with sapphire and diamonds, she would have been happy this day just to have been engaged to him. She looked back to him.

"I love you." She whispered.

Their lips met and they both felt something familiar, it was something they only felt around each other, and now more than ever. It was rapture.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
